The Slytherin Lioness
by Gwen.SG
Summary: "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi. Elle était nous et eux.."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello Tout le Monde!**

**Me voici revenue pour une nouvelle fic.**

**Je l'ai écrite à la base, sur un délire en cours de français en pensant à un cadeau que je pourrais faire à ma Ausland... J'ai trouvé...**

**Donc Ausland, cette fic est un cadeau pour toi que j'aime plus que tout au monde, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur... **

**Elle est très sombre, très triste.. Bref, enjoy la vie ;)  
**

**Techniquement cette fiction va contenir des chapitres plus courts mais postés régulièrement. On aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (je sais c'est peu mais je peux pas proposer mieux). Avant, je demanderai cinq reviews ici pour voir si ça intéresse quelqu'un...  
**

**Voilà, merci à vous tous de me suivre :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Gwen**

_**Nom**: A Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling (dont les seules erreurs sont d'avoir marié Ron et Hermione et d'avoir tué Severus). Merci à elle!_

* * *

**Prologue : Une Reine déchue**

Je me trouve sur le sol gelé de ma chambre de Préfète... J'ai froid, si froid... Et j'ai tellement mal... Il ne doit pas y avoir un seul muscle, un seul os dans mon corps qui ne soit pas brisé, pas déchiré... Je suis une loque humaine , ici, prostrée dans l'alcôve du mur de mes quartiers telle une ombre sur le mur azur.

Je souffre tellement, je suis perdue. Je ne peux pas bouger, roulée en position fœtale, j'attends la venue de la douce torpeur qu'apporte la Mort... Je l'ai tant frôlée... Merlin, que j'ai mal. Ma poitrine me lance tant que j'en viens à penser que mes côtes se sont toutes brisées... Vu la douleur je ne doute pas que l'une d'elle doit oppresser mon poumon droit... Si seulement ça pouvait se finir vite cette histoire, je déteste le goût du sang dans ma bouche et je hait la sensation dudit sang coulant tout le long de mon corps... Le froid devient insupportable et je sens mes yeux se fermer, mon corps s'engourdir... Enfin la Mort vient m'emporter... Je soupire et le seul fait de souffler me fais souffrir. La délivrance viendra bientôt !

Soudainement, j'entends une porte claquer et une respiration se couper. Un hoquet de terreur retentit et cela m'agace, je le sais que je ne suis pas belle à voir alors peut-on me laisser tranquille et me permettre de mourir en paix ? Des pas retentissent sur le pavé de la pièce et le bruit me vrille la tête. Deux chaussures entrent dans mon champ de vision et je prie Morgane pour que la personne ne soit trop dégoûtée pour me venir en aide, je suis lassée de cette effroyable vie.. Deux mains m'auscultent, embrasant mon corps qui me lance comme si un feu s'était déclaré. Elle me font mal et seul ma mâchoire délitée m'empêche de hurler à l'inconnu de s'enfuir. Laissez-moi seule, je veux juste m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller...

« Roslynne... » Sanglote une voix que je connais bien... Trop bien.. Cette voix de velours qui m'accompagne depuis deux ans... Deux ans que cette voix a commencé à rythmer ma vie. « Roslynne, mon amour, je t'en prie, reste avec moi... Je t'en supplie... Merlin, tout ce sang ! Pas toi mon amour, reste avec moi ! »

Il sanglotait pour la première fois devant moi et si j'avais pu avoir encore plus mal que maintenant, mon cœur aurait explosé... Il devait partir, ne pas me voir abandonner la vie, seule et silencieuse. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais à quoi bon continuer ?

On m'avait bien dit que l'amour était un piège et moi, stupide jeune fille naïve conduite par ses hormones et ses romans à l'eau de rose, je ne me suis pas méfiée. Je suis tombée dans le panneau à pieds joints... Mais quand l'homme qu'on aime nous abandonne, plus rien n'a de saveur, plus rien n'a de couleur... J'ai perdu toute envie de vivre il y a une heure, trente trois minutes et quarante deux secondes. J'ai compté... Cela fait une heure quinze que je gis sur le sol, brisée, détruite, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Je vois tout d'un coup la mare pourpre qui se forme autour de moi et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux. J'ai toujours haï le sang, d'autant plus quand c'était le mien... Pourtant j'aurais du être habituée depuis le temps que je le vois se répandre autour de moi ! Je me rends compte que j'ai de moins en moins froid alors que le feu dans la cheminée est censé être éteint, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Le sommeil qui m'a prise tout à l'heure m'a quittée lui aussi.

« Roslynne, tiens bon, pour Lucius et pour moi, s'il te plaît ! » Reprends la douce voix chaude et rauque de mon sauveur.

Lucius... M'en voudra-t-il d'avoir abandonné ? Car il le saura. Il le comprendra.. Il m'en voudra d'avoir cédé pour _lui_. Il m'en voudra de ne pas m'être débattue... Il n'a plus l'habitude de me voir me battre mais il l'a eue pendant un temps. Je me rappelle de nos trop nombreuses disputes et je m'en veux. Comme toujours il avait raison... Je suis désolée que notre dernière discussion ce soit aussi mal finie... Il va s'en vouloir quand il saura que je suis morte...

L'homme à mes côtés se débat avec mon corps pour me ramener, il a allume le feu, j'entends les bûches crépiter, je sens la douce chaleur qu'il diffuse dans mes appartements, je sens l'odeur du bois qui brûle et je trouve ça agréable. Je sens des mains et une baguette qui tente de faire l'inventaire de mes trop nombreuses blessures...

« Inutile ! » songe-je. « J'ai exactement douze plaies dues au poignard, trois sur la cuisse droite, quatre dans l'abdomen, deux sur les flancs et trois dans l'épaule gauche. J'ai six côtes cassées, deux doigts fracturés, une entorse de la cheville gauche, une double fracture ouverte tibia-péroné, une autre radius-cubitus, une luxation de l'épaule gauche, un genou déboîté, un torticolis et des vertèbres déplacées. Ah oui, et j'ai le crâne fendu ou fracassé, je n'en sais rien... En plus, je dois avoir des hématomes et des plaies partout... Et j'ai les cheveux poisseux de sang. »

Je sens mon protecteur trembler au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Je suis bien amochées. Toutes les blessures ont été faites dans le but de souffrir, pas de mourir mais, cumulées, elles sont mortelles. J'entends un sanglot et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Chouette ! Si en plus voir la mourante devient une attraction, je sens que je vais mourir de honte..

« Mais quel humour je peux avoir ! Une mourante qui va mourir ! » Pensé-je.

« Severus tout va bien ? » Fait la voix de Lucius dans le couloir, ses pas se rapprochant peu à peu. Quand il est à la porte il hurle d'horreur, toute retenue Malfoyenne oubliée et se jette auprès de moi, aidant son ami qui panse mes blessures tant bien que mal. « Par Salazar, que s'est il passé ? »

« Lucius... » soupire l'autre. « Je ne pense pas avoir les compétences pour la sauver... Je l'ai trouvée ici et je sais très bien qui lui a fait ceci... Il y a la marque de ses dents sur son poignet. Lucius... Elle va mourir...»

Tiens ? Il m'avait mordue ? Quand ça ? Je le saurais si un cabot galeux m'avait mordue, non ? Quoique vu la douleur, qu'il m'ait mordue ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé... Mais merde, qu'est ce que j'ai mal !

« Elle est consciente ? » Demande Lucius, brisé, la voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas... Parle lui si tu veux... »

« Hey, Rose... Je sais pas si tu m'entends... Je... Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, bats toi... Pour Severus et moi, pour Gabriel, pour Alice et Frank, pour Rémus aussi.. Bats toi pour nous... Bats toi pour nous. Pour les Serdaigle, qu'ils ne perdent pas leur Princesse. Pour les Gryffondor, qu'ils ne perdent pas leur Ange Noir... Pour nous, les fils de Salazar, qu'on ne perde pas notre meilleure amie, notre sœur, notre âme sœur... Lutte, réveille toi, pour nous... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... » Lucius pleure et tente de me retenir, sa voix choquée se fatiguant à ses derniers mots.

Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Ses paroles me font encore plus mal que mes blessures... Il a été mon meilleur ami, mon frère et le seul avec Severus à tout savoir sur moi... Auparavant, durant notre Age d'Or, il aurait cité d'autres Gryffondors... Mais ils m'ont abandonnée...

Je me sens coupable, je voudrais le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne sera pas définitivement triste, qu'il m'oubliera, qu'il se mariera, qu'il vivra une vie normale même sans moi mais je ne peux ouvrir la bouche, ce serait trop dur.. alors je fais semblant de dormir, obligeant mes yeux à demeurer clos...

« Rose... » Murmure Severus en cessant de se battre contre le sang pour étouffer un autre sanglot. « Ma rose, mon amour, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien et que tu ne m'aime pas mais je t'en supplie, reviens-nous, il ne te blessera plus jamais... Je t'en fais le Serment. J'aurais du réagir plus tôt... Je te voyais te voûter, t'isoler et je n'ai pas réagi... Je suis désolé... Je t'aime, reviens-moi, ne me laisse pas seul dans cette chienne de vie, reviens. Sans toi je peux pas continuer, tu le sais. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi à part toi, tu m'as toujours soutenu et sans toi je mourrais... Sans toi, aucune émotion ne me touche, je suis incapable incapable d'aimer... Si tu pars je ne pourrais plus avancer... »

Je suis plus que touchée par ses mots... J'ai connu Severus alors qu'il était si fragile, si jeune, incapable d'aimer... Et maintenant il aime ou plutôt il m'aime... Je peux pas lui faire le coup de m'envoler au loin alors je me bats. Je me concentre et, devant leurs yeux larmoyants, j'échoue lamentablement, mes yeux s'ouvrent et un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Je ne peux pas, je suis trop loin, je le sais, je vais mourir ! Je tente de me débattre, encore et encore mais un voile rouge s'installe devant mes yeux et mon sang m'étouffe. Je ne peux plus respirer, je m'enfonce dans le cocon noir de la Mort, je la sens près de moi, elle m'attends.

Je vais mourir ici, devant Severus et Lucius, mes amis, mes frères. Même si l'amour que je porte à Severus est différent de celui qu'il me voue, il m'_aime._ Il n'y a pas de précisions à apporter à ce mot. Il m'aime d'un amour pur et tendre.

Cependant mon cœur appartient à l'homme qui m'a mise dans cet état. Cet homme brun aux yeux couleur de brume, à ce visage fin aux traits acérés, à ce cœur de glace. Cet homme trop passionné, trop violent, trop jaloux. Cet homme qui en société porte un masque de rebelle bienveillant et sympathique quand, dans le cadre plus privé, il a le cœur noir de colère.

Il a souffert plus que personne, il s'est enfui de chez lui mais est resté l'ombre que lui a inculquée sa famille. Il a toujours haï les Sang-purs xénophobes et racistes. Et pourtant... En lui sommeillent les ténèbres... Cet homme que j'ai toujours admiré et aimé, ce Monstre malgré lui... Mon ange Noir...

Sirius Orion Black...

* * *

**Alors? Review? Caillou?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Born as a Slytherin

**A Slytherin Lioness**

******Hey tout le monde :)  
**

**Pour la première fois je poste une fiction régulière!  
**

**Donc voilà, toutes vos reviews et adorables avis m'ont poussée à continuer d'écrire cette fic qui me tient à coeur :)  
**

**Elle est toujours dédiée à ma très chère Ausland qui la trouvera à son goût j'espère!  
**

**Enfin, le premier chapitre est vraiment bancal mais après l'avoir réécrit une vingtaine de fois, je ne suis pas parvenue à faire mieux... Il fallait que je vous raconte un peu l'histoire de Roslynne et c'est un peu compliqué de le faire avec des dialogues par exemple ^^'  
**

**Le second chapitre est déjà prêt et le troisième est bien avancé donc je vais tenir mes délais :)  
**

**Que vous dire d'autre... Je pense que le chapitre suivant de Hurt sera là dans un mois, un mois et demi, je sais que c'est abuser de votre patience mais j'ai besoin de faire le point sur cette fic que je n'aime plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne mène nul part et ça me décourage...  
Reste juste à vous souhaiter un bon chapitre et vous quémander une petite review à la fin!  
**

_**Nom**: A Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling (dont les seules erreurs sont d'avoir marié Ron et Hermione et d'avoir tué Severus). Merci à elle!_

**Enjoy :)  
**

Chapitre 1 : Remember...

* * *

_« Remember, remember the fifth of November,_

_Gunpowder Treason and Plot_

_I see no reason why Gunpowder, treason_

_Should ever be forgot »_

Extrait du film « V pour Vendetta »

* * *

Les saules pleureurs dansaient sous l'impulsion de la douce brise qui soufflait cette nuit du Cinq Novembre 1976... L'eau du lac ondulait à cause du calamar qui était sorti, dévoilant son immense stature à ma vue, froide apparition nocturne, sombre et effrayante créature.

C'était une belle nuit. La pleine lune veillait dans le ciel sur le Parc de Poudlard. La silhouette du château se détachait de la brume, ténébreuse apparition ou rassurante présence. Le parc était empli de vie et grouillait de sons discrets pour celui qui savait entendre..

Je me sentais chez moi, ici, loin de ma famille, loin de mes parents...

Je m'appelle Roslynne Beauregard. Je suis en septième année à Serdaigle à Poudlard. Je suis d'origine française mais mes _adorables _parents m'ont envoyée ici pour que je puisse être dans le même établissement que mon cousin et meilleur ami, Lucius Malfoy. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur son cas, nous connaissons tous le roc, le glacial et dédaigneux Sang-Pur prince de Serpentard. Celui que vous ne connaissez pas c'est l'homme aimant et torturé, la personne qui se cache sous le masque. Mais que je vous dise qui il est ou pas, vous ne me croirez pas... Car vous ne pourrez pas savoir qui il est vraiment, vous ne l'avez jamais connu et surtout, j'imagine qu'il a changé depuis cette époque...

J'ai décidé de vous conter une histoire qui ne sera ni belle ni drôle, l'histoire d'une Sang-Pur bornée qui est devenu tolérante, l'histoire trop secrète de la seule qui aura pu se vanter d'avoir influencé et décidé du destin de deux hommes. Deux hommes que vous pensez tous connaître... Vous apprendrez beaucoup sur eux avec moi. Vous ne pourrez pas me comprendre j'imagine, vous qui pensez connaître Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue, vous qui êtes trop borné par ce que vous avez pu entendre... Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous entendez -lisez- et faîtes abstraction de tout ce que vous savez si vous voulez apprendre mon histoire, apprendre la vérité sur ces hommes.

Je suis née un 13 août 1959. Oui, si vous savez compter, vous saurez qu'au moment dont je vous parle, j'ai dix sept ans. Je suis née dans une famille bourgeoise très influente du Nord de la France. J'ai grandi dans le luxe et dans l'idée que j'étais une princesse grâce à mon sang. J'ai mûrit avec mon frère de cœur, mon meilleur ami, Lucius Malfoy. A onze ans nous avons été envoyés à Poudlard tous les deux. Il a été envoyé à Serpentard et moi à Serdaigle. Il a appris à manipuler, mentir et haïr, j'ai appris à réfléchir, à m'ouvrir aux autres et à aimer. Je sais que vous trouverez ceci cliché mais je ne peux pas donner de meilleure description. Mes camarades m'ont tous prouvés que la valeur ne venait pas du sang mais de l'esprit, du cœur ! Ils ont su m'apprendre à aimer les Nés-Moldus et ce sous le regard méprisant et moqueur de Lucius.

A quinze ans, nous avons été nommés préfets de nos maisons. Grâce à cela j'ai rencontré Rémus Lupin. J'ai appris à apprécier ce jeune homme miteux mais intelligent. Nous nous sommes rapprochés très vite et il m'a présentée à ses amis.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontré. Lui... Il se nommait Sirius Black, il avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux couleur de brume et un humour dévastateur. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé, ce Gryffondor si beau, si tendre. J'ai commencé à sortir avec lui en milieu d'année, quand à Noël nous nous sommes retrouvés sous la branche de gui. La relation qui en a découlé était belle, passionnée et je ne me voyais pas me blottir dans d'autres bras que les siens, embrasser des lèvres moins douces que les siennes.

En Mars, j'ai été placée à côté de Severus Rogue en potion. Je ne dirais pas qu'il m'a adoptée mais nous nous sommes un peu parlés et je l'ai trouvé très intelligent et plutôt agréable si on oubliait ses sarcasmes. Il a du me trouver intéressante puisqu'il m'a autorisée à lui adresser la parole, droit autrefois uniquement dédié à cette garce de Lily Evans. Son ironie, son agressivité et sa froideur ne m'atteignaient guère tant son talent pour les Potions et sa mémoire phénoménale m'impressionnaient. Pour une fois, Lucius approuvait cette sympathie que j'éprouvais pour un autre être humain que lui puisque lui-même avait pris Severus sous son aile.

Puis il y a eu cette histoire durant notre sixième année, moment où ma vie idyllique s'est brisée. Nous étions sous le chêne Sirius et moi quand il s'est dirigé vers Severus. Il l'a humilié en publique et cette garce de Lily Evans, celle qui prétendait être l'amie de Severus, et bien elle a regardé la scène en riant. Je suis intervenue et Severus a été relâché. Ce jour-ci, ma vie a tourné à une tragique comédie.

James et Lily ont commencé à refuser que je leur adresse la parole et ont ordonné à Sirius de me larguer car trop « Mangemort » pour eux. Bah oui, j'ai défendu Servilus que voulez vous. Alors Sirius en gentleman, m'a demandé à ce qu'on ne se voie plus pour continuer de bénéficier de l'amitié de cet imbécile de Potter, j'en ai pleuré durant des semaines. Puis Severus a arrêté de me parler, trop fier pour me remercier et trop humilié pour apprécier mon geste à sa juste valeur. Durant cette triste période, il ne me restait plus que mon Lucius.

Puis, un matin, en sortant de la Grande Salle pour aller en Potion, je fus plaquée contre le mur, derrière une armure. Des lèvres chaudes et douces avaient caressé les miennes et je m'étais laissée allée à cette étreinte en reconnaissant l'odeur de Sirius. C'est à ce moment là que nous recommençâmes à nous voir mais en secret. Nous nous retrouvions après le couvre-feu dans ma chambre de Préfète. Nous passions la soirée ensemble à rire et à nous bécoter, si ce n'était pas l'amour, ça en avait les doux relents.

Au jour dont je vous parlais, cela faisait six mois que nous sortions de nouveau ensemble. James, Lily et Remus m'ignoraient toujours, Severus me reparlait mais ce n'était plus comme avant... Avant il aurait été ouvert et amical, il restait aujourd'hui froid et insensible. Il avait été métamorphosé par ma faute et par la faute de ma moitié... Je n'en voulais pas à Sirius, j'en étais complètement incapable mais cela m'attristait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un lien spécial avec Severus et savoir qu'il avait été blessé me faisait mal. Je le connaissais moins que je ne connaissais Lucius mais lui et moi nous comprenions sans parler. Tous deux nous avions eu des enfances « particulières »..

Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma pitoyable vie mais pour vous conter l'histoire des deux hommes qui l'ont construite et détruite. Mes anges, l'un de glace, l'autre de feu, mes Princes. Je crois que je les ai aimés tous deux. Je ne sais pas lequel j'ai le plus haï cependant. Si c'est celui qui m'a brisé le cœur ou celui qui a tenté de me sauver... Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que chacun d'entre eux m'a enfoncée dans les abîmes des Enfers...

Et c'est sous cette Pleine Lune que commence cette histoire. Elle ne sera ni belle ni poétique, elle sera dure violente, et probablement que vous ne voudrez plus en entendre parler très bientôt... Si j'avais pu moi aussi ne plus en entendre parler avant toutes ces horreurs...

Vous qui lisez ceci, ces phrases jetées sur du papier, qui passeront inaperçues et que vous oublierez, passez votre chemin ou plongez dans les ténèbres de mon cœur et les affres de ma vie car ici, je vous ouvre les vannes de la mémoire de la Lionne des Serpentards.

* * *

**Si vous postez une review Lucius viendra vous faire un bisou, promis ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: You've become another one

**Bonjour à tous :D**

**Bienvenue sur le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic que, personnellement, j'adore. C''est vrai, cette fic, ça me plait de l'écrire ce qui n'est malheureusement plus le cas de Un coeur, deux âmes trois corps - Hurt pour laquelle je galère. J'ai la trame mais pas l'envie... J'ai pas un seul mot pour le prochain chapitre... Vous allez me haïr je le sens.. Enfin, au début je pensais que le prochain **** chapitre de****"The Slytherin Lioness" serait à la bourre vu que je ne l'avais pas écrit à cause de mes vacances loin de chez moi qui m'ont monopolisée mais hier j'ai écrit le plan des 4 prochains chapitres et la trame jusqu'à la fin :D Je pense faire une petite trentaine de chapitres, je vous tiens au courant!  
**

**Ah et pas de happy end à la fin, sachez le!  
**

**Voilà, je vous ai tout dit, merci pour vos review, j'espère que Lucius a été gentil ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Gwen  
**

* * *

_**Nom**: A Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!  
_

**Publication exceptionnelle en tant que cadeau à Ausland et pour l'anniversaire de Roslynne, prochaine publi le 27 août pour mon anniv à moi ;) (Contentes?)**_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Discorde.

« Vi Veri, Veniversum vivus vici...

_Par le pouvoir de la vérité, j'ai, de mon vivant, conquis l'univers.

_Devise personnelle ?

_C'est de Faust... »

Extrait du film V pour Vendetta

C'était donc une de ces douces soirées d'automne, un de ces soirs où tout dort autour de vous... Tout était calme et je ne pouvais me plaindre d'aucun bruit ni d'aucun trouble... Je me reposais là, les pieds dans l'eau du lac, pensive... Mes longs cheveux bruns volaient au gré du vent et l'envoûtante senteur des feuilles me berçait...

Soudain, je put entendre un froissement, léger, presque inaudible pour celui qui n'était pas habitué au silence des nuits de Poudlard. Un pas discret et mesuré qui s'approchait de moi, comme pour me tirer de mes rêveries... Un pas aristocratique que je connaissais pour l'avoir longtemps travaillé avant de le maîtriser...

Lucius Malfoy m'honorait donc de sa sublime présence !

Les pas ralentirent, comme s'il hésitait à me rejoindre, et pourtant c'était pas comme si on s'était toujours connus ! Finalement, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je relevais la tête. Mon meilleur ami était planté là, ruisselant de sa beauté glaciale, le regard fixé sur l'horizon... Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa peau gelée et il s'assit auprès de moi, me prenant dans ses bras... Je vois déjà vos mines effarées en lisant ceci, pour vous, Lucius prenant quelqu'un dans ses bras, c'est McGonagall qui danse en chemise de nuit sur la table des professeurs de la Grande Salle, ai-je tort ? Mais vous n'avez pas grandi avec lui ! Vous n'avez pas passé votre enfance à lui raconter des secrets ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui nous a unis et si je peux vous faire comprendre un dixième de l'intensité de notre relation, je pourrais être fière de moi ! Alors cessez de vous étonner ! Lucius était donc là, moi blottie dans ses bras et nous parlions de tout et de rien, à voix basse, comme si le silence était capital, comme pour préserver la douce quiétude de cette nuit.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il s'écarta de moi et je compris qu'il était l'heure pour moi de faire ma ronde de nuit avec Severus et temps pour lui de rejoindre Lily pour la sienne. Sans un bruit, nous nous relevâmes avec l'air des condamnés à mort. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, j'ai dit que Severus et moi étions amis auparavant mais depuis l'altercation entre lui et Sirius, il m'ignorait ou m'abreuvait de sarcasmes ce qui n'était pas à mon goût dois-je dire. Quand à Lucius, il haïssait Lily non pas pour ses origines moldues, ce dont il se fichait royalement à cette époque, mais pour son hypocrisie envers Severus, son ami ou plutôt, son protégé. Il me fixa longuement avant de déclarer d'une voix basse mais néanmoins très claire.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos calvaires, n'est-ce pas Rose ? »

Je soupirais et lui répondis d'un ton las : « Doit-on vraiment faire des rondes aussi inutiles ? C'est vrai quoi, on passe deux heures à déambuler dans un château froid, sinistre, en mauvaise compagnie pour déloger des étudiants impétueux qui s'échappent pour se bécoter et qui, une fois retrouvés, s'en vont plus loin pour continuer ! »

Il rit de son rire si rare et si précieux. « Voyons _très chère_, serait-on un peu fainéante ce soir ? Tu n'es plus motivée ? Est-ce mon cher Severus qui te fais fuir ainsi ? »

Je le fusillais du regard. Il savait pertinemment que c'était le cas mais s'acharnait à me le rappeler. Je pris donc le ton froid et détaché que j'arborais avec ceux qui n'étaient pas de mon cercle intime. « Lucius, ne te moque pas de moi, je ne puis tolérer que tu ne me blâme pour avoir aidé **ton **ami que **tu** es censé protéger. Si tu en avais été capable, je serai heureuse de faire ma ronde aujourd'hui ! Au moins celle de ce soir me permettra de me soustraire à ton insignifiante présence.»

C'était un coup bas, je le savais, Lucius s'était senti terriblement coupable de ne pas nous avoir porté secours à Severus et moi, de nous avoir laissé dans un tel pétrin, s'il ne l'avait pas dit, je le savais. Car jamais il n'aurait pu s'abaisser à cela, même avec moi. Admettre sa culpabilité et chercher un appuis de ma part. De nous deux il était le plus guindé, le plus flegmatique. Alors il haussa un sourcil, mimique qu'il avait enseignée à notre ami et déclara d'un ton glacial et cruel. « Si tu n'avais pas été si pathétiquement Gryffondor et aussi faible qu'une vulgaire Poufsouffle, tu n'aurais pas ce genre de problème. Le fait que tu sois la traînée personnelle de Black a du jouer aussi alors ne me prends pas sur ce ton, tu me répugnes ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote indigne de ton rang, indigne de toute amitié et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pourquoi la nôtre existe encore. Tu as changé Roslynne, et ce n'est pas en bien alors je te prierai de rester l'écart le temps de te rappeler qui tu es et d'où tu viens.»

Ca y est, le coup était parti. Je reculais, la main sur le cœur. Je l'avais poussé à bout et il avait répondu à sa manière. Vous direz que ce n'était rien, une petite dispute tout au plus mais vous ne savez pas que Lucius pensait toujours _chacun _des mots qu'il prononçait et que, donc, il était parfaitement sincère. Ajoutez à cela que je n'avais que lui et vous comprendrez ma détresse. Il me lança un regard à la fois moqueur et dur et s'en alla d'un pas rapide et chacun des mètres qui nous séparait appuyait sa sentence.

Une larme tenta de couler sur ma joue mais je l'effaçais rageusement. Il était indigne de ma part de pleurer, c'était honteux et ridicule, c'était ainsi que l'on m'en avait parlé. Je revêtis donc mon masque détaché, détendu et avançai vers l'imposante silhouette du château, à peine éclairé. La douceur de la nuit avait fait place au chaos dans mon cerveau. Je repensais à mon altercation avec Lucius et cela ne me plaisait guère. Je me querellais rarement avec lui mais à chaque fois c'était un coup de poignard dans mon cœur.

Devant la grande porte de l'école, je trouvais un Severus froid, fermé, qui m'indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il fallait commencer la ronde. Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête et ainsi commença notre ronde monotone. Lui marchait devant, renfrogné et taciturne, je le suivais sans tenter d'engager la conversation. Les seuls signes qu'il m'adressait étaient de légers hochement de tête indiquant des élèves hors de leur dortoir et je me chargeais de les y renvoyer. Lui me regardait faire, imperturbable et nous reprenions notre marche funèbre. Ce soir là ne dérogea pas à la règle, du moins au début mais à la fin de ce tour, quand nous arrivâmes au pied de l'escalier principal pour retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs, il se saisit de mon poignet et me fixa lentement.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ta pitié... Je pouvais m'en sortir sans toi et ton âme noble. Tu es pathétique tu sais Roslynne ? » Il avait craché ces mots d'un ton plein de mépris et de colère et je restais à le fixer pendant qu'il tournait les talons et s'enfonçait dans les cachots, me laissant coite. Depuis plus de six mois il ne m'avait pas adressé autre chose qu'un regard haineux et méprisant et je ne savais pas comment interpréter cette nouveauté. Mais s'agissant de Severus il avait sans doute voulu le préciser pour que je ne l'ennuie pas plus que je ne le faisais.

Mais une autre chose occupait mes pensées. Deux fois en une soirée on m'avait reprochée mon attitude trop Gryffondor au goût de mes amis Serpentard ce qui, en soit n'était pas étonnant mais si Lucius savait pour Sirius et moi, Severus devait l'ignorer ou en tout cas c'était ce que je supposais. Alors avais-je vraiment trop changé ? Étais-je devenue, malgré moi, l'ennemie des miens, de ma lignée ? Ou n'étaient-ce que des paroles prononcées sous le coup de la colère et qui n'étaient faites que pour me blesser ? Car si j'aimais les Gryffondor, leur bonne humeur et leur ouverture d'esprit, je ne me voyais pas agir comme eux bêtement, impulsivement et sans récompense. J'avais aidé Severus par amitié, certes mais contre des Gryffondor et en vue de ne pas humilier la maison Serpentard.

Or l'heure ne prêtait pas à la réflexion, ainsi je quittais le Grand Hall pour rallier ma Chambre. Celle-ci se trouvait au Septième étage, non loin de ce stupide portrait de troll en tutu qui fascinait tant les Maraudeurs. Les couloirs étaient vides et j'arrivais dans mes quartiers avant une heure du matin. Ceux-ci étaient très simple (j'étais juste préfète), composés d'une chambre et d'une petite salle de bain, le tout aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Je me débarrassais de ma cape et de mes chaussures, inconsciente du danger qui rodait dans mes appartements. En effets, deux minutes à peine après m'être mise à l'aise, je fus plaquée contre un corps chaud qui, après un coup d'oeil, fut identifié comme celui de Sirius qui avait visiblement voulu me faire une surprise en me rendant visite. Enjouée de le trouver ici, je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon amant qui me regardait tendrement.

A cet instant, je me foutais bien de perdre mes amis, mon unique famille, seul comptait cet homme si beau, si gentil et généreux, si drôle. Si seulement j'avais su...

* * *

**Une petite review? Si vous me la donnez, Severus va gentiment venir vous donner des cours particuliers de potions, on en a tous besoin ! ;)**

**Rendez-vous le 27 août ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Everything changes

A Slytherin Lioness

**Salut à toutes :D  
**

**Je poste un nouveau chapitre ici, profitez bien :D  
**

**J'ai été déçue de n'avoir que deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent.. ll était mauvais? Vous avez décroché?  
**

**Ca me stresse un peu cette histoire :/  
**

**Enfin, bonne lecture!  
**

**Bisouuuus!  
**

**Gwen  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_Le Changement..._

_**Nom**: A Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!  
_

**Publication en avance pour mon anniv :)**_  
_

**Prochaine publication :** _Le 14 septembre 2012_**  
**

* * *

_« If only I knew, what I know today... » = « Si seulement j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui... »_

_Hurt, Christina Aguilera_

Je m'éveillais doucement le lendemain, l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Je me souvenais avoir fait un cauchemar épouvantable parlant d'une des rares discordes que nous ayons eues Lucius et moi et d'un Severus plus bavard que d'ordinaire. Il me vint à l'idée de cesser de consommer ces vulgaires sucreries qu'affectionnait tant Katharina, ma plus grande amie parmi les filles de ma Maison. Toujours un peu endormie, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et c'est en voyant la marque des longs doigts de Severus sur mon bras que je réalisais le désastre de la soirée précédente. J'avais alors perdu, j'espérais temporairement, le soutien de Lucius, précieux pour compenser l'absence d'amitié venant des Maraudeurs, ils me manquaient plus que de raison, je regrettais la malice de James, la douceur de Remus, et l'étrange présence de ce ridicule Peter dont j'aimais tant me moquer. En revanche, je ne souffrais pas de l'absence de Lily, elle me dégoûtait avec son hypocrisie flagrante et ses airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde. Peut être la détestais-je aussi car elle avait trahi Severus..

Enfin, ce bleu sur mon bras venait de me rappeler à la dure réalité. Ce matin, je devrai très certainement affronter un regard que je devinais d'ors et déjà dédaigneux d'un Lucius encore vexé et celui froid et méprisant que m'accorderaient à la fois les Maraudeurs et Severus. L'envie de me recoucher survint soudain dans mon esprit fatigué mais je ne leur ferai pas ce cadeau. J'affronterai leurs moqueries et leurs haines. Certes, tout cela ne m'aurait pas gênée si seulement Sirius avait pu être là ce matin pour me rassurer mais il ne restait jamais, nous restions très convenables au niveau de notre relation, nous gardions tous deux un fond de notre éducation aristocratique.

Je sortis donc une dizaine de minutes plus tard de ma salle de bain, prête à passer une journée longue et éprouvante. Je me mis en route vers la Grande Salle mais dût passer devant la Salle commune des Gryffondors où, comble du malheur, se trouvait un James particulièrement en forme et un Sirius parfaitement impassible.

« Ah, regarde Patmol, notre cher Serpent Ailé vient nous voir, quelle délicate attention ! » Lança Potter en me gratifiant d'un regard noir qui me glaça le sang. Il ne restait dans ses yeux, aucune trace de notre amitié passée. Je fixais Sirius en quête d'une réaction mais il ne dit mot. Le sourire de James se fana un peu. « C'est à moi que tu parles ma vipère alors regarde moi ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas accompagnée par Servilus ? Votre amour idyllique est fini ? »

« Il suffit James ! » Sifflai-je, venimeuse. « Tes sarcasmes me lassent, tu sais bien que Severus et moi sommes amis. Pendant un temps il m'a semblé que nous l'étions aussi, n'est ce pas ? Si c'est pour mon intervention que tu m'en veux, notre amitié ne devait pas valoir grand chose pour toi non ? »

Il parut insulté et me reluqua avant de lancer d'un ton dédaigneux. « Nous deux amis ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, tout au plus je t'appréciais par amitié pour Sirius mais je ne serai jamais ami avec une fille et femme de Mangemort ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ton cher et tendre Lucius, avec qui tu as passé une fort belle soirée hier, n'est pas un des leurs ? » Le regard de Sirius se braqua sur moi tandis qu'il comprenait ce que sous entendait son ami, que Lucius soit bien plus que mon meilleur ami.

« Lucius et moi avons toujours été proches de la sorte, il est mon frère, prends le pour dit ! De plus, je ne vois pas ce qui te concerne dans le programme de mes soirées, m'espionnerais-tu James ? Je ne savais pas que ma vie te paraissais si passionnante ! »

Il se raidit et cracha, haineux : « Plutôt mourir, je l'ai appris de source sûre et... »

Je le coupais en riant « Il me semblerait si bon de signaler ton indisposante présence en dehors du château pendant la nuit à McGonagall ! Que dirait-elle si elle voyait qu'un élève de sa maison épiait des Préfets de Serdaigle et Serpentard ? Que dirait-elle en te sachant si irrespectueux de son cher règlement ? » Il me fusilla de nouveau du regard et se détourna, drapé dans un silence furieux. Il se retourna et vit Sirius qui ne le suivait pas, préférant me fixer, cherchant dans mes yeux une explication à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il croyait que je le trompais avec Lucius. Je haussais un sourcil étonné et la certitude s'installa dans ses yeux en même temps que la rage. Je crus qu'il allait se jeter sur moi et montrer à tous ses connaissances en magie noire mais James, pressentant le danger, vint le ceinturer et l'éloigna.

Choquée, attristée et terrifié, je me laissais glisser le long du mur le plus proche. Je venais de perdre l'homme que j'aimais, j'en était sure. Tout en lui me l'avait crié. Son attitude, froide et distante, son regard perçant empli de déception et de fureur. Je l'avais de nouveau perdu et quelque chose me disait que ce ne serait pas comme la dernière fois. Il ne me reviendrait pas, je devrais me battre pour lui. La main sur le cœur, je restais là, figée, jusqu'à ce que Katharina vienne me trouver.

Katharina était tout l'inverse de moi, blonde, maigre au point de voir ses côtes, les cheveux longs jusqu'à sa taille, d'un blond platine qui allait de pair avec sa peau pâle à l'extrême, ses yeux d'un bleu saphir troublants. Elle était d'une beauté irréelle, glaciale et elle faisait l'unanimité parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Enfin physiquement. Car, si elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, son caractère méprisant et moqueur repoussait tous ses admirateurs. Katharina était une Sang-Pure bulgare hautaine et prétentieuse, d'une intelligence rare, certes, mais je ne me pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment le Choixpeau avait pu se tromper de la sorte en l'envoyant à Serdaigle, tout en elle reflétait l'esprit de Serpentard. Bien sur, je ne m'en plaignais pas, Katharina était une amie sincère très soucieuse de ceux qu'elle considérait digne d'elle. Titre qu'il fallait acquérir à la sueur de son front, cela va sans dire.

Je ne m'étais jamais battue pour obtenir son amitié contrairement aux autres, elle était venue à moi, admirant ma relation avec Lucius qui la fascinait. Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie mais je pouvais compter sur elle quand j'en avais besoin. Enfin, revenons à notre histoire...

J'avais passé tout le temps du petit déjeuner prostrée là, contre ce mur et elle était venue me chercher pour que nous allions en cours de Potions à temps. Elle me releva donc et je croisai son regard. Il était plein d'inquiétude et de douceur. Un regard réservé aux quelques rares élus qu'elle considérait comme ses amis.

« Roslynne, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix incertaine. Je soutins son regard et ce qu'elle y lut dut lui répondre puisqu'elle soupira. « Évidemment que non. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.. »

Je continuais de la fixer, toujours un peu sonnée et soufflais d'une voix rauque. « Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? »

Elle secoua la tête comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance et me répondit. « J'étais en train de me demander où tu étais quand James et Sirius sont rentrés en se querellant. Sirius avait l'air fou, il ne cessait de faire des reproches à James et parfois il se mettait à murmurer ton nom en t'injuriant.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me suis dis que tu devais être là. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Veux tu que je leur jette un sort ? » Elle attendit que je lui parle mais je restais bloquée dans mon mutisme. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer, elle ne savait pas que Sirius et moi avions été de nouveau ensemble -même si c'était désormais fini à ce que j'avais compris- et je ne voulais pas risquer de la mettre en colère. Depuis que Sirius m'avait quittée, elle le haïssait. « Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Soit, mais ne nous mets pas en retard, si Slughorn te pardonnerait, Severus te tuerait ! Aller, dépêche toi ! »

Je la suivais donc docilement vers les cachots gelés. Toujours muette ce qui n'était visiblement pas au goût de mon amie qui soupirait en me regardant, à la fois inquiète et lasse de mon silence. Nous mîmes une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans la salle de potions, pile au moment de la sonnerie. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma place tandis que Katharina ralliait la sienne sans me lâcher du regard. J'étais en train de sortir mes affaires quand Slughorn entra dans la salle, précédant Severus, demandant conseil à son élève qui, sans décrocher un mot, vint se mettre à côté de moi, agacé.

Il me salua d'un signe de tête sec et sortit à son tour ses affaires de son sac. Chacune d'entre elle montrait qu'il était loin d'être riche mais aussi qu'il était un expert. Son livre était raturé rageusement et on imaginait bien un Severus testant chaque potion affin de voir s'il pouvait l'améliorer, corrigeant les erreurs des auteurs en les injuriant.

« Bonjour Severus. Tu vas bien ? » Lançais-je comme d'habitude.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse c'est pourquoi j'ouvrais de grand yeux étonné quand il me fixa froidement et articula : « Le fait que je t'ai adressé la parole hier, Roslynne, ne t'autorises pas à me parler. Je me vois déjà obligé de supporter ta présence et ta maladresse durant ce cours sans qu'en plus tu m'affliges d'une telle peine. Je te prierai de te taire afin que je puisse me concentrer sans avoir à entendre tes bavardages inutiles et inintéressants. »

C'était le plus long discours qu'il avait jamais prononcé en ma présence. Son ton glacial et son mépris évident m'avaient plus blessée que ses paroles en elles-même. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et ne put rien lire dans ses yeux d'obsidienne, je ne pus que me perdre dans leur impassible profondeur. Nous continuâmes à nous fixer ainsi jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn vint nous voir puisqu'aucun de nous ne lui avait répondu. Tout le monde nous regardait tandis que Severus se détourna en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette preuve de mépris me blessa encore plus que ses paroles et je me détournais, les larmes aux yeux. Pour donner le change, je me mis à préparer la potion demandée ce jour là. Il s'agissait d'un simple filtre d'Oubli, bien plus difficile à préparer que le filtre d'Amnésie puisque bien plus puissant. Cependant, le travail se faisant en binôme et étant moi-même plutôt douée en potion, il fut un jeu d'enfant de rendre un filtre parfait qui nous valut un A.

Une fois le cours fini je me ruais dehors talonnée par Katharina qui semblait ne plus vouloir me lâcher et c'est donc escortée que j'allais en cours de Sortilèges que je ne suivis absolument pas. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que je n'avais pas parlé à Lucius mais il me manquait atrocement. J'avais besoin de lui parler, il aurait su comment me réconcilier à Sirius. Mais il ne souhaitait plus me parler et je respectais son choix. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier Lucius Malfoy, même quand on avait grandi auprès de lui.

C'est donc les idées noires que j'allais dans la Grande Salle pour manger au milieu de mes pairs. En rentrant dans la pièce, je jetais un regard vers la table des Serpentards. Ils s'y trouvait Lucius et Severus en pleine conversation murmurée et Regulus à côté d'eux qui me regardait sans que ses yeux ne contiennent d'animosité. Au contraire, il me fit signa d'approcher et c'est sans réfléchir que je m'exécutais. Dédaignant ma propre table, je m'assis aux côtés de Severus, un peu en face de Lucius et juste devant Regulus. Le premier me dévisagea, l'air dégoûté, le second gardait un air impassible et évitait mon regard tandis que le troisième était de loin le seul à se montrer amical bien que plus jeune que nous.

« Salut Roslynne. » Me lança-t-il en souriant. « Je me présente vu que nos amis communs ne vont pas le faire, Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. » Il sourit d'autant plus. « Katharina m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ? Je les connais bien elle et Gabriel, je les adore ! » La fin de sa phrase fut accueillie par un sifflement à ma droite.

« Adorer un Gryffondor tu tombes bien bas Black ! » Cracha Severus tandis que Lucius approuvait d'un signe de tête.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et appuyait Regulus. « Comme partout il y a des erreurs de Répartition Severus tu sais ? » Le concerné me fusilla du regard mais Regulus hocha la tête. « Regarde Katharina, elle aurait plus sa place à Serpentard ! »

Lucius prit enfin la parole d'une voix lente et froide. « Excuse moi de te contredire ainsi Roslynne mais le seul endroit où je placerai Gabriel Turner serait Poufsouffle.. Il ne possède ni l'intelligence des Serdaigles, ni l'astuce des Serpentards et encore moins leur sang. »

Regulus hoqueta et s'indigna : « Pour toi son Sang est sale ? Il coule du mien dans ses veines et je suis un Sang-Pur tu le sais bien Lucius ! » Je l'approuvais et mon cousin eut un sourire goguenard.

« Mais mon cher Regulus, il y a des tares et des exceptions dans chaque famille. Regarde Severus, nul ne peut douter qu'il nous ment, qu'il ne peut être Sang-Mélé tant il est doué tandis que ton _cousin_... » Le mot avait été craché avec autant de dédain que possible. « Est une insulte à la longue lignée des Black ! » Regulus fusilla Lucius du regard mais celui-ci poursuivi en braquant ses yeux couleur de brume sur ma personne. « Tout comme ma lignée a hérité d'une vulgaire _Serdaigle_. » Là encore, le mot sonna comme une insulte et je baissai la tête. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut la réaction de Regulus.

« Puis-je me permettre de te rappeler qu'hier encore tu menaçais quiconque de lui faire du mal cher Lucius ? » Aboya-t-il et je lui lançai un sourire reconnaissant qu'il me rendit.

Lucius éclata d'un rire glacial qui me fit frissonner mais ce fut Severus qui répondit à sa place. « Puis-je me permettre de te rappeler qu'hier encore nous changions tes couches Black ? » Toute la tablée se mit à rire. « Et puis tout le monde peut manquer de jugement. » Regulus et moi nous regardâmes et je vis dans ses yeux la même douleur que la mienne. Celle d'être humiliés par les siens.

C'est alors que je lançais, acide. « Au moins lui a changé ses couches Severus. Vu l'état de tes cheveux on peut se demander celui du reste. » La table rit de nouveau et le principal concerné me jeta un regard haineux avant de s'en aller d'un pas raide. Regulus le suivit en me lançant un regard désolé et je rattrapais Lucius avant qu'il ne puisse faire de même. « Lucius attend moi ! »

Il se retourna et son regard était empreint de rancœur autant que de douleur. « Que puis-je pour toi Roslynne ? » Le ton était froid.

« Que tu me pardonnes... Lucius je pensais pas ce que je disais.. Je t'en supplie, Lux... » Mon ton était suppliant et je baissais la tête. A l'évocation de son surnom, il releva mon menton et je vis que ses yeux s'étaient adoucis.

« Évidemment Rose ! » S'exclama-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Tout allait s'arranger, j'en étais convaincue !

* * *

**Les reviews sont mon seul salaire, pensez-y!**

**Pour ce jour très spécial à mes yeux, si vous laissez une review dans la journée (le 27 aout donc) Severus ET Lucius viendront vous faire un bisous et Sirius viendra pour un calin. Contentes?**

**EDIT: Ce messeage est destiné à Tsuh. Merci de ta review :) J'ai corrigé les fautes mais reste la première que tu m'as signalée qui n'en est pas une une. Ce n'est pas une condition mais un signe d'opposition, ce n'est donc pas un conditionnel. Vois tu, autrement formulé ça donne ça "si tu arrivais en retard, Slughorn te pardonnerait contrairement à Severus." Tu comprends? Ce n'est donc pas une faute mais je te remercie de me signaler mes erreurs, j'ai tendance à en louper en me corrigeant et en les voyant ça me fait mal ^^' Désolée et bonne journée!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Sectumsepra

**The Slytherin Lioness  
**

**Chapitre 3 : **_Sectumsempra_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** _Le 14 septembre comme prévu :)_**  
**

* * *

**Saluuut! Je sais que c'était pas prévu mais voilà!  
**

**Publication en avance pour deux de mes lectrices, Sarah, ce chapitre, c'est pour toi que je le poste et pour OrangeJuice. Merci à vous deux (L) et merci à Ausland pour sa pub et pour sa gentillesse, cette fiction est toujours pour toi ma belle !**

**J'ai pas eu le temps de relire, j'avais promis à Sarah que je posterai ce soir alors s'il y a des fautes dîtes le moi!  
**

**D'ailleurs à Tsuh qui corrige mes fautes, j'ai posté une réponse sur le chapitre concerné :) Mais merci à toi et merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire :D  
**

**OranjeJuice : Yeah, I speak English but I'm not bilingual... I'm just trying to understand and to answer. If you want you can review in English, French is difficult to write so just do as you want to ;) I'm really happy to have readers from foreign countries so welcome :) You don't like the Marauders? You'll see in this chapter.. I'll udpate on September the 14th  
**

**Allez tous voir Ausland si vous comprenez un tant soit peu l'anglais, elle est formidable!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Gwen :D  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :** Sectumsempra_

_« C'était la nuit, et la pluie tombait et quand elle tombait, c'était de la pluie, mais quand elle était tombée, c'était du sang. » **Edgar Allan Poe, Nouvelles Histoires extraordinaires, 1857**_

_« Du sang jaillit alors du visage et de la poitrine de Malefoy comme si une épée invisible l'avait tailladé. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol inondé d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte. » _

**_Harry Potter et Le Prince de Sang-Mélé, J. K. Rowling, chapitre 24 « Sectumsempra »_**

Cela avait été aussi simple que ça. Lucius et moi avions échangé trois mots et notre amitié était redevenue normale, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

J'avais sauté le déjeuner et c'est pourquoi je fis un tour en cuisine avant de rejoindre mon cours de Botanique que j'avais en commun avec Severus et Gabriel puisque Lucius et Katharina l'avaient jugé inutile. Il pleuvait des cordes et ne pas s'enfoncer dans la boue relevait du défi. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me guidait puisque les Maraudeurs fréquentaient également ce cours à mon plus grand dépit. En effet, au vu des événements du matin, je voulais absolument les éviter, laisser le temps à Sirius de se calmer. Mais nous semblions voués à nous croiser sans cesse et c'est devant les serres que je le revis. Il était entouré de ses amis et riait allègrement. Cependant lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire se fana et je crus qu'il allait me bondir dessus pour me tuer. Le mouvement de recul que je fis n'échappa pas à Gabriel qui, voyant Sirius, grogna.

Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, juste par le biais de Katharina mais je le trouvais fort sympathique. Il était doux et attentionné, loyal, honnête et il faisait tout pour ses amis. Mais son histoire était bien noire. Gabriel était né de l'un des frères d'Orion Black et d'une jeune Moldue qu'il avait épousé. Katharina m'avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaître ses parents puisque sa mère était morte en couche et que son père, devenu fou de douleur, l'avait confié à son frère avant de disparaître à jamais. Le jeune homme avait alors été élevé dans un profond mépris par son oncle et sa tante, auprès de ses cousins. A son entrée à Poudlard, il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor tout comme Sirius ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de sa famille. Paradoxalement, Sirius non plus ne s'était pas montré enjoué et c'était auprès de Regulus et de Katharina qu'il avait trouvé de l'affection.

Toute cette histoire expliquait bien pourquoi il régnait cette froideur entre les presque frères. Le rejet de l'un avait nourri la rancœur de l'autre et cette haine avait rendu Gabriel impopulaire dans sa propre maison.

Sirius s'écarta de son groupe pour se diriger vers nous deux d'un pas rapide, majestueux. Je en pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté irréelle. Gabriel maugréa et commença à me tirer par la manche pour que nous nous en allions mais je ne souhaitais pas me montrer lâche, il fallait qu'on parle. Le Gryffondor à mon côté bougonna mais je n'y prêtais garde, entièrement concentrée sur l'homme que j'aimais et qui ne venait pas pour cela.

A quelques pas de nous il s'arrêta et nous contempla tous deux, moi, ma posture raide, mes yeux cherchant les siens et Gabriel, mal à l'aise qui continuait de s'agripper à ma manche comme un soutien qu'il me donnait. Au contraire mon cher et tendre avait adopté une posture faussement relâchée et un sourire hypocrite.

« Roslynne, Gabriel. » Nous salua-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Roslynne, c'est pour toi que je suis venu. Pourrions-nous parler en privé je te prie ? »

Gabriel, conscient de la tension dans la voix de son cousin, haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de moi. « Roslynne n'ira nul part sans moi cher ami, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais nous n'avons pas de secrets les uns pour les autres, non ? »

Sirius me lança un regard noir et aboya : « Tu l'as aussi mis au courant ? »

Je tentais de m'expliquer : « Non Sirius, je te jure il n'est au courant de rien, il n'y a que Lucius qui sait... »

Un éclat de rage passa dans ses yeux couleur de brume et je crus qu'il allait me frapper. « Lucius... » articula-t-il en y mettant de haine et de mépris que possible. « Ton cher Lucius, si bon à tes yeux... J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne jouais pas franc-jeu avec moi... » Il me cracha au visage avec hargne et les larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de mes yeux, m'empêchant de penser clairement.

Une main caressa mon visage et en retira la salive de Black tandis qu'une voix forte s'élevait. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et pourquoi Sirius, toi qui n'es plus avec elle, tu te permets d'être jaloux mais tu devrais savoir que Rose est quelqu'un de loyal ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, merde ? » A la fin de sa tirade, Gab me serra contre lui comme pour me protéger de la violence qui irradiait de notre vis-à-vis.

« Alors comme ça tu en as rajouté un à ton tableau de chasse Rose, n'est ce pas ? » Ricana encore mon ancien amant. « Tu les auras donc tous fait ? » Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête de manière tragique puis il s'adressa à mon ami. « Tu sais Gab, elle en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'une sale traînée, tu ferais mieux de la laisser au sol, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais elle ne possède pas de cœur. Pas étonnant quand on voit la seule personne avec laquelle elle est franche, son cher Lucius ! »

Gabriel me lâcha et se plaça si près de son cousin que leurs deux corps se touchaient. « Retire tes paroles, Sirius ! » Siffla-t-il, plein de haine. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous mais Roslynne est une amie sincère et franche qui ne ferait pas de mal à un Veracrasse ! Et si ta jalousie t'a à ce point aveuglé, je te rappellerai que tu n'es plus avec elle et que Lucius n'est qu'un ami ! »

Je me redressais et fixais l'homme que j'aimais. Je repoussais doucement Gab et prenais sa place. « Que ce soit bien clair pour toi Sirius Orion Black ! Je ne suis pas une traînée, je n'ai eu que toi dans ma vie, Lucius est mon meilleur ami et mon frère, si tu crois que j'oserais imaginer une telle relation avec lui c'est que tu me connais bien mal ! De plus, Gabriel lui aussi est là en tant que mon ami, pour me protéger ! Si tu crois tout ce que James peut te dire c'est que tu es tombé bien bas, c'est déjà à cause de lui que nous avons rompu pour la première fois ! Libre à toi de me croire mais je te prierais de me montrer autant de respect que je t'en témoigne ! » Le tout avait été dit sur le ton le plus glacial que je connaissais, avec une expression neutre.

Mais Sirius n'avait plus confiance en moi et c'est pourquoi il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Gabriel pour l'empêcher de bouger et que de son autre main il me saisit à la gorge. « Ne me mens plus jamais ! » Sur ces mots il relâcha sa prise sur mon cou et m'asséna une claque magistrale qui me fit tomber dans la boue avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre ses amis qui, pour la plupart riait allègrement. Seul Lupin se rua vers moi et aida Gabriel à me relever. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues et je me pressais contre le loup-garou qui referma ses bras sur moi en me chuchotant des mots rassurants. Gabriel me frottais le dos en fusillant son cousin du regard, criant vengeance.

Remus continuait de me serrer contre lui et je l'entendis demander à Gabriel ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon ami ne répondit pas car le Professeur d'Herbologie venait d'arriver, accaparant l'attention collective. A la fin de l'heure je m'enfuis le plus vite possible de cette serre déjà glaciale pour le mois de Novembre et me ruais vers ma chambre dans laquelle je m'écroulais afin de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais été terriblement peinée par Sirius et ne pouvais cesser de penser que c'était la fin du monde.

En lisant ceci, qui que vous soyez, vous direz que j'étais une lâche, une femme pathétique passant son temps à pleurer mais vous devez comprendre, Sirius était tout ce que je voulais à l'époque, celui que je pensais être fait pour moi. Certes, il nous arrivait de nous disputer mais je pensais que la force de notre amour nous ferait surmonter tous les obstacles. Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi, je n'en ai cure...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on frappa à la porte. Je ne répondis pas mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même, dévoilant un Lucius inquiet et un Remus résigné.

Lucius s'éclaircit la voix et vint se mettre à côté de moi tandis que le Gryffondor s'assit à-même le sol en face de nous. Un bras amical passa autour de mes épaules tandis qu'une voix douce mais réconfortante se mit à souffler des mots de réconforts à mon oreille. « Rosie, je suis là, maintenant, je suis là... » Chuchota mon cousin devant les yeux écarquillés de Remus qui était visiblement médusé de voir ce Serpentard si glacial d'ordinaire se montrer doux. « Je suis là et c'est pas ce sale cabot galeux de Black qui va nous faire du mal si on est ensemble, si ? »

Je sanglotais légèrement en enfouissant mon visage dans la chevelure platine de mon interlocuteur. « Je peux pas Lux, je peux pas... » Il raffermit sa prise autour de mes épaules en signe de soutien et je continuais. « Tu le sais, je peux pas.. Il veut pas me comprendre... »

Remus se racla la gorge et nous nous tournâmes vers lui. « Si je peux me permettre de vous demander de quoi vous parlez.. »

Il n'avait pas fini son début de discours que Lucius lui jeta un regard féroce et aboya. « Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là Lupin ? C'est bien, t'es venu chercher les gens qu'il faut, maintenant tu peux te casser, tout ira bien, je m'occupe de Rose. »

Mais visiblement, l'obstination des Gryffons n'était pas une légende puisqu'il resta là, soutenant le regard de mon ami. « Tu sais Lucius, je suis peut être ni James, ni Sirius mais je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Roslynne a été et est mon amie et je ne compte pas la laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. »

L'éternelle lutte Gryffondor-Serpentard reprit et mon Serpent favori ricana amèrement. « Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu as été absent la première fois et on s'en est bien sortis sans toi. Toi et tes misérables petits copains êtes tous aussi pitoyables les uns que les autres alors laisse moi faire mon boulot et casse toi ! »

Remus rougit de rage et je crus qu'il allait se jeter sur mon cousin l'espace d'un instant mais il se contint. « Je t'ai dit que je ne bougerai pas, serais tu sourd en plus de sot, Malfoy ? »

Si je n'avais pas intercepté le poing de Lucius, la tête de Remus aurait roulé sur le sol vu la vitesse et la force avec lesquelles il avait envoyé le coup. Remus le fixa avec défi et je me positionnais entre les deux pour éviter qu'ils ne se battent. « Arrêtez ! » Hurlais-je, excédée. « Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a autre chose à foutre que se quereller pour des pacotilles ? » Les deux me regardèrent tandis que je me ruais au dehors afin d 'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de ma chambre. J'entendis des bruits de course derrière moi, des pas qui me suivaient. Cependant, nous n'eûmes pas le temps, mes poursuivants et moi, d'aller bien loin puisque Sirius sortit de la salle commune. Je me cachais pour l'éviter et mes amis durent faire de même. Il sortit suivi de James et de Peter.

« Je suis sur que Remus est à la bibliothèque, Sirius, reste calme. » Déclara James d'un ton las.

Sirius semblait bouillonner et Peter tremblait sous l'effet de cette rage qu'il avait peur de subir. « Ne te fous pas de moi James, je suis sur qu'il est allé rejoindre Roslynne. » Tonna l'homme que j'aimais.

« Tu ne peux pas l'accuser sans preuves, Patmol.. » Répondit Potter, excédé.

« Je l'ai vu aller dans les cachots James, tu m'entends ? Il est allé dans les cachots ! » S'écria Sirius, si près de James que celui-ci devait sentir le souffle de son vis-à-vis sur son visage.

« Mais Roslynne ne vit pas dans les cachots ! » Couina Peter ce qui attira l'attention de Sirius.

Celui-ci aboya « Non mais son cher Lucius si, je te jure qu'il est avec elle ce sale traître ! »

« N'insulte pas notre ami Sirius, s'il est avec elle c'est qu'il doit faire ce qu'il pense juste même je désapprouve.. » Rétorqua James. « Aller, viens, on va manger. »

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et je leur emboîtait le pas une fois qu'ils eurent tourné dans le couloir. J'atteins prestement la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle était presque vide, il était à peine cinq heures et demies et les autres n'avaient pas encore déposé leurs affaires dans leurs salles communes. Même la Table des Professeurs était presque vide hormis pour Dumbledore et Slughorn qui conversaient joyeusement en dégustant le succulent repas qu'avaient concocté les elfes de maisons.

J'allais m'asseoir à ma table aux côtés de Katharina qui conversait avec l'une de ses jeunes sœurs Svetlana, toute aussi blonde et toute aussi hautaine bien que cinq ans plus jeune. L'aînée me gratifia d'un sourire avant de se retourner vers sa cadette.

« Non Svet, ni Père ni Mère ne m'a envoyé de courrier non plus. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont rien à nous dire alors cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Aller, dégage ! » La petite s'enfuit en courant pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards, maison dans laquelle elle avait été répartie. Kath me sourit en soupira : « Ah les Gosses.. Svetlana a tant de mal à s'adapter que ça me rend folle ! Son papa et sa maman lui manquent.. C'est ridicule ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me sourire de nouveau. « Tu nous imagines comme ça ? » Elle éclata de rire et je l'imitais.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de mes parents, je les avais déçus en allant à Serdaigle et je leur en avait voulu de n'avoir jamais été là pour moi. Il me paraissait donc ridicule de m'imaginer en train d'angoisser pour un léger silence. Généralement, je ne les voyais qu'en allant chez eux à Noël et pour les grandes vacances, le reste du temps je le passais à Poudlard ou chez les Malfoy. Les parents de Lucius avaient toujours été corrects avec moi, me traitant comme leur fille.

Je ne parlais pas du repas, trop enfoncée dans mes pensées car, face à moi se trouvait Sirius et il me fusillait du regard. Nos yeux étaient braqués l'un sur l'autre et aucun de nous ne voulait ciller. J'essayais de lui transmettre mon amour et ma sympathie mais il y restait insensible. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant deux ou trois minutes mais fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée fort bruyante de Lucius et de l'une de ses camarades Serpentard que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde.

Elle était plutôt grande, ni belle ni laide. Ses cheveux longs et blonds réunis en une tresse droite, stricte, lui tombaient le long du dos et elle avait de beaux yeux d'un bleu azur. Sa peau était cependant d'une pâleur de craie et une moue dégoûtée régnait sur son visage anguleux.

Mon cousin, calme et froid, comme toujours, semblait las de sa comparse. « Non, Cissy, je te le répète, il n'y pas moyen ! » Il avait dit ça d'un ton glacial et méprisant et je vis ladite Cissy s'enfuir en courant de la salle, apparemment blessée. Lucius me lança un regard amusé et je me promis de lui demander de m'expliquer, une fois le repas fini. Je baissais la tête vers mon assiette quand des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre dans toute la pièce. Je cherchais des yeux la raison de cette rumeur, j'aperçus Lucius, qui, pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, avait dédaigné la table de sa Maison et traversait les rangées pour finir par s'asseoir sur le banc en face de moi. Jamais je n'avais vu Lucius renier sa maison de la sorte auparavant et je n'étais apparemment pas la seule.

Il s'installa en face de moi comme si de rien n'était et commença à se servir sans prêter attention aux yeux braqués sur lui, épiant ses mouvements. Moi-même j'étais restée hébétée devant le geste de mon ami qui, s'il peut vous paraître anodin, était, de sa part, totalement inattendu et étrange. De plus, il était normalement interdit aux Préfets-en-chefs de manger à une autre table que la leur pour une raison obscure. Peu à peu, les conversations changèrent de sujet et de nouveau la salle vibra d'un brouhaha assourdissant. Je recommençai à manger, me demandant pourquoi Lucius était venu si c'était pour manger en silence.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il releva la tête, me sourit et m'annonça qu'après le dîner nous devrions faire une ronde tous les deux Remus étant absent à cause des « petits problèmes de fourrure » dont il souffrait les soirs de pleines lunes. Ajouté à cela, Lily Evans, qui faisait ses rondes avec mon cousin, se trouvait grippée et c'est pour cela que le professeur Slughorn nous avait mis ensemble et avait dispensé Severus de faire ses rondes.

Peu après nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle et nous séparâmes le temps d'aller nous changer. La chambre des Préfets en chefs se trouvait dans les cachots contrairement à la mienne qui avait été placée bien plus haut. Je troquais mon uniforme contre un épais pull-over et un pantalon, tenue qui me permettrait de tenir malgré le froid glacial qui s'était d'ors et déjà emparé des couloirs du château. Lucius me rejoignit devant ma chambre peu après sept heures vêtu chaudement aussi, mais toujours avec classe.

« Miss Beauregard, puis-je me permettre de vous demander de me faire l'incommensurable honneur de m'accompagner dans cette ronde nocturne ô combien dangereuse ? » fit-il d'un ton ampoulé qui me fit éclater de rire. Il eu une moue amusée et nous nous mîmes en route.

Faire ses rondes avec Lucius était mille fois plus distrayant que de suivre Severus le long du château mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire, ne voulant pas déclencher un conflit comme hier soir. Au lieu de ça je continuais de plaisanter avec mon meilleur ami. Il ne cessait de me conter les idioties de ses camarades Serpentard et je le gratifiais de mes observations sur tel ou tel élève, observations souvent moqueuses qui faisaient se tordre de rire mon partenaire à ma grande joie. En effet, j'avais peu l'occasion de le faire rire ainsi vu qu'il n'abandonnait jamais son parfait self-contrôle en public.

Nous finissions notre surveillance au deuxième étage quand des voix se firent entendre dans les toilettes des filles. Il s'agissait de voix masculines qui me semblaient très familières mais je n'étais pas certaines de leurs propriétaires. Si j'avais bien reconnu celle de Sirius, j'estimais que la seconde ne pouvait appartenir à James étant donné que normalement, les Maraudeurs devaient se trouver dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Remus. Nous entrâmes discrètement et entendîmes Sirius grogner, mécontent.

«Je veux bien beaucoup de choses, Cornedrue, mais non, je ne pardonnerai pas à Remus d'avoir réconforté cette espèce de Strangulot ambulant ! » Déclara-t-il et le doute n'avait pas de place dans sa voix.

« Patmol, il a fait ce qu'il estimait juste, il n'a pas à nous obéir, aller, viens, on va le rejoindre ! » Répondit James d'un ton apaisant.

Je ne compris pas bien ce qui passa ensuite ni comment nous nous sommes retrouvés, Lucius et moi face à deux des Maraudeurs. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, sans bouger, sans prononcer un mot, nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec les deux garçons. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel nous nous dévisageâmes puis tout explosa.

Sirius sortit soudainement sa baguette, fou de rage et commença à me lancer des sorts. Je me jetais de côté afin d'éviter le rayon rouge de son Expelliarmus et dégainais ma propre baguette en même temps que les deux autres garçons. Les rayons rouges volaient en tous sens, majoritairement envoyés sur moi et je n'avais pas le temps d'invoquer un « Protego » que le sort arrivait sur moi. Lucius, quand à lui, répliquait de plus belle pour me défendre, visant surtout Sirius.

Je me cachai dans un cabine, accroupie sur le siège, et me lançai un sort de Désillusion, certaine que Lucius en avait fait de même. J'attendis que les Maraudeurs quittent la salle mais il n'en fut rien. Ils ouvrirent les portes des cabines peu à peu et s'arrêtèrent peu avant la mienne.

« Alors Lucius, on se cache ma vipère ? Ta maman t'as jamais appris à faire face à tes ennemis ? » Ricana James.

« Ridicule, Potter, tu es vraiment pitoyable le sais-tu ? » Répondit mon cousin.

« Ferme-là, Malfoy ! » Aboya Sirius, visiblement empli de haine. « Ça t'as amusé, hein ? Tu me l'as bien volée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si tu parles de Roslynne et de notre prétendue relation, tu délires, Black. Elle est ma cousine ! Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas destiné à épouser un membre de ma famille ! »

Le silence qui suivit était pesant mais je n'osais pas sortir de ma cachette, j'étais terrifiée.

« De quoi parle-t-il Sirius ? » Demanda James d'une voix blanche.

« Tu lui as pas dit que tu allais épouser Bellatrix, Black ? Tu lui as pas dit ? » Se moqua Lucius.

« C'est vrai ça Sirius ? » S'étonna James. « Tu me l'as caché ! »

« Cornedrue, c'est rien ! » Protesta l'accusé mais il était trop tard, son ami était parti.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis Sirius cria d'une voix cruelle : « Sectumsempra ! » avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Quand il fut parti, je me ruais dans la cabine voisine pour rejoindre Lucius. Il gisait là sur le sol et du sang giclait de son visage et de sa poitrine, tâchant sa chemise immaculée et le carrelage blanc sur lequel roulait sa baguette, tombée de sa main inerte. On avait l'impression qu'une épée l'avait sauvagement tailladé, sans pitié. Il avait déjà perdu conscience et je voyais la tâche rouge s'élargir de secondes en secondes et j'étais impuissante face à ce sortilège dont je ne connaissais pas la nature.

En désespoir de cause, j'allais dans le couloir et hurlais à l'aide, espérant que quelqu'un m'entende malgré le fait que tous les élèves se trouvaient dans leurs dortoirs. Je hurlais à pleins poumons, à m'en arracher la voix, en sachant qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, Lucius perdait la vie, seul sur le sol dur et froid des toilettes. Une poignée de secondes ou deux heures plus tard, je perdis conscience à mon tour, vidée de mon énergie et sous le choc...

Tout était fini...

* * *

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît?  
**

**Merci :D**

**Bises à tous et au 14 septembre !  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Stayin' Alive

**Chapitre 5 : **_Stayin Alive  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** _Le 28 septembre :)_**  
**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde!**_  
_

**Je suis en retard de 20 minutes je sais mais faut considérer que c'est la rentrée et que ben  
**

**la première c'est chaud dès le début et que j'essaie de bien faire les choses.  
**

**J'ai sacrifié ma soirée entière à finir d'écrire ce chapitre pour vous, il ne me **

**satisfait pas mais j'ai pas le temps de le refaire :/ Désolée  
**

**Merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, je vous adore! Vous êtes géniales!  
**

**Ce chapitre devrait plaire aux fans de Severus, il est dédicacé à Ausland avec qui je vivrai bien sur une plage avec Severus et Draco ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Gwen  
**

* * *

_« Une victime, c'est un peu le contraire d'un rebelle. On n'aime pas entendre parler des victimes. Elles sont le miroir d'une mauvaise conscience, leur douleur est gênante, et leur cri insupportable. »_

_Le serrurier volant_ de Tonino Benacquista.

Je peux tenter de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé à la suite mais c'est un peu flou dans ma mémoire douloureuse. Le dernier souvenir clair dans ma tête, c'est d'avoir crié, crié de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, crié pour de l'aide, crié pour évacuer l'horreur qui s'était saisie de mon être. J'avais alors exprimé ma peur, ma colère, mon désespoir. Puis je me souviens d'une chape de plomb noire qui m'est tombée dessus. Ensuite, le vide.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard je me suis réveillée et je ne l'ai jamais su. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai vu le visage inquiet de Severus au-dessus du mien. Il avait les lèvres pincées, le teint pâle et les sourcils froncés. Sa main tapota ma joue incessamment jusqu'à ce que tout me revienne. Je me relevais brusquement, totalement alarmée et il m'imita, me rattrapant à temps quand, prise d'un soudain vertige, je chancelais dangereusement.

« Doucement, Rose. » souffla-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

« Lucius... Il est blessé, dans les toilettes, j'ai rien pu faire, Severus viens ! » Le pressais-je, paniquée.

Il haussa un sourcil et il me demanda : « Lucius blessé ? Comment, quand ? »

Je le tirais par le poignet vers les toilettes et déclarais, inquiète : « Vite, il a reçu un sort, viens ! » Il opposait une légère résistance, méfiant mais j'insistai tant qu'il finit par me suivre.

Nous entrâmes dans la grande pièce au carrelage blanc et je le menais vers la cabine qui abritait le corps meurtri de mon cousin. Le silence était de plomb et l'atmosphère lugubre me fit frissonner. Je pressai encore le pas et arrivai devant la cabine. Je faillis glisser sur le sol légèrement humide, humidité due aux robinets qui avaient du éclater lors du duel. Quand mon regard se posa sur le sol, je dus contenir un haut-le-cœur et j'entendis un hoquet de stupeur derrière moi.

Le spectacle était encore plus terrible que la première fois que je l'avais vu. Lucius reposait sur le sol, pâle comme la Mort, au moins aussi blanc que les carreaux sur lesquels il reposait. Son torse et son visage étaient couverts d'horribles plaies sanglantes qui le rendaient méconnaissable. Sur le sol le sang avait été dilué par l'eau mais je pouvais voir que la tâche s'était encore étendue.

Je me jetais aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, les genoux baignant dans son liquide vital et je me mis à sangloter. Severus, lui, était figé derrière moi, comme une statue de marbre. Son visage d'ordinaire pâle était blafard et il murmurait à toute vitesse de façon incompréhensible.

« Lucius, je suis là, je suis avec toi ! » Chuchotai-je à mon presque-frère d'une voix douce, cherchant encore comment l'aider. Je n'eus aucune forme de réponse, Lucius restait étendu sur le sol, inerte.

Une voix blanche se fit entendre : « Rose, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Me demanda Severus, encore choqué.

Je ne pus réprimer un sanglot et tentai de m'expliquer. « On faisait notre ronde, tu sais on est passés devant la porte et... » Je pleurais de plus belle sans pouvoir continuer.

« Rose, vite dis-moi ! » Me pressa le Serpentard.

« Il y avait Potter et Black ici... Ils nous ont attaqués... » Balbutiai-je.

« Quel sort a-t-il reçu ? » M'interrogea de nouveau Severus. « Le sectumsempra ? »

« Oui... Je t'en prie Severus, je sais qu'il est encore vivant, sauve-le ! »

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla aux côtés de notre ami commun et sortit sa baguette, aussi noire que ses cheveux. Il la braqua sur le corps inconscient et entama de longs mouvements compliqués comme s'il reliait les bords des plaies en psalmodiant une phrase latine qui ressemblait à « Vulnera Samento » et que je ne compris pas. Cependant, les résultats ne se firent pas attendre, les blessures commencèrent à se refermer mais Lucius ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie. Severus posa sa main diaphane sur la gorge de son patient et secoua la tête, visiblement très inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Paniquai-je, terrifiée.

« Son pouls est faible, il a perdu trop de sang... » Souffla-t-il. « Ecoute-moi bien, veux-tu ? Je veux que tu coures le plus vite possible vers ma chambre de Préfet qui est au bout du couloir. Pour y entrer il faut que tu donnes ton nom au portrait de la jeune femme en voile noir et que tu jettes un _Accio_ sur la clé qu'elle te tendra. Tu pourras alors ouvrir la porte d'en face. Là tu prendras un flacon de Potion Régénératrice Sanguine qui est violette. Les flacons sont sur le bureau. Tu me le ramènes ensuite. C'est bon ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'exécutais en toute hâte. Je réussis à atteindre le portrait de la jeune femme rapidement mais me figeai. Le portrait représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux aussi bruns que les miens mais lisses comme des baguettes. Elle était entièrement vêtue de voiles et de vêtements d'un noir charbonneux ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux noisette me fixaient, emplis d'une immense tristesse. Elle incarnait le deuil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de me vêtir ainsi peu après. Je me repris en pensant à l'urgence de la situation.

Je pénétrais la chambre verte et argent de mon homologue Serpentard. Elle était impeccablement rangée et sur son bureau, les fioles s'alignaient au bord du meuble tandis qu'au centre un chaudron bouillonnait tranquillement. Je pris le flacon de potion violette et fis demi-tour. Je mis moins de trois minutes à revenir mais une fois en face de Severus, il me lança un regard vide, choqué comme jamais.

« C'est fini Rose.. » M'annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans émotion. « C'est fini... C'est fini » Il continua de répéter ceci mais je ne voulus pas le croire. Je soulevai la tête de Lucius et la posai sur mes genoux avant de déboucher le flacon. Je le portai à ses lèvres trop blanches et lui fit boire la potion.

Je ne voulais pas abandonner avant d'être sûre de pouvoir perdre tout espoir, je savais que je ne m'en remettrai pas, il était une part de moi et vivre sans lui serai vivre sans la moitié de moi. Il était mon jumeau, mon ami, je pouvais tout lui dire, tout lui confier, il m'aurait juste aidée. Alors je m'obstinai, lui faisant boire la potion que je savais parfaite puisque c'était notre ami qui l'avait concoctée.

J'attendis quelques minutes mais Lucius ne se réveilla pas, il ne repris pas des couleurs, il ne soupira pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas sous l'effet de son souffle, je le savais mais j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait encore revenir, alors, prenant mon élan, je lui mis une gifle magistrale qui, j'en étais sûre, avait le pouvoir de réveiller les morts. Une main s'empara de la mienne et la plaqua contre mon corps. Severus vint se mettre derrière moi et me tira contre son torse comme s'il voulait me réconforter mais de quoi ? Une main pâle aux longs doigts fins vint essuyer des larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler.

« Roslynne, c'est fini, cesse de t'acharner... » Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui pour m'empêcher de me ruer sur la dépouille de mon meilleur ami.

« Ce n'est pas fini Severus ! Je sais qu'il est là, je le sens, il est encore avec nous, toi et moi nous pouvons le sauver ! » Affirmai-je en tentant de me libérer. « Aide-moi, Severus aide moi ! » Je me débattais comme un beau diable mais il me tenait contre lui avec une force que je n'aurais pu soupçonner, me ceinturant fermement.

Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face et planta ses yeux d'obsidienne dans mes yeux acajou et j'y vis de la douleur, du désespoir mais aussi une profonde volonté de m'aider. Je continuais de tenter de me libérer mais il me retint encore et je finis par attendre qu'il me lâche mais il n'en fut rien, il se contenta de continuer de me fixer intensément en me conservant contre lui.

« C'est fini Roslynne... » Me répéta-t-il et ces mots m'atteignirent pour la première fois. Le feu de l'action les avait empêché de me démotiver, il m'avait ordonné de continuer à aider Lucius mais là, ils me heurtèrent de plein fouet et mon souffle se coupa.

Lucius n'était plus de ce monde. La vie l'avait quitté et il me faudrait continuer sans lui. Je sentis mon cœur éclater et mon cerveau cria grâce. On m'avait retiré le seul qui me tenait à flots.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de Severus qui me serra contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans ses sempiternelles robes noires, caressant mes cheveux avec une douceur inattendue... Il ne disait rien et moi non plus, tous deux nous savions que rien n'irait bien, que rien n'allait s'arranger. Tous deux nous savions à quel point nos vies seraient noires et vides sans lui et aucun mot ne pouvait décrire notre désarroi. A cet instant, les longs mois que nous avions passés dans le silence étaient effacés, nous étions deux âmes en peine qui avaient besoin de se serrer l'une à l'autre pour oublier la douleur, oublier que notre ami était allongé près de nous, sans vie.

Nous restâmes ainsi un temps, mes larmes mouillant ses vêtements et sa tête plongée dans mes cheveux, comme s'il voulait que nous ne formions plus qu'un pour toujours. Je ne trouvais pas l'idée mauvaise, à nous deux nous pourrions avancer même s'il resterait un manque certain.

Soudainement un râle se fit entendre à côté de nous et nous sursautâmes de concert. Je relevai brusquement les yeux et me jetai près de la source de ce bruit. La poitrine de Lucius se levait et redescendait dans un effort surhumain. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs et je me tournais vers Severus, incrédule.

« Severus, dis moi que je ne rêve pas ! » Lui demandai-je, éberluée.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-il en me rejoignant près de mon cousin. « Lucius, tu es là ? »

Les paupières de mon meilleur ami battirent et il ouvrit ses yeux gris orage. Son regard était empli de souffrance et lorsqu'il ouvrit ses lèvres, ce fut pour pousser un cri de douleur qui me glaça le sang. Le hurlement se répercuta sur les murs et remplit la pièce d'échos. Je caressais son visage pour l'apaiser tandis que son regard hanté se braquait sur un point bien au-dessus de moi. Sa peine était incontestable et mon cœur me fit mal bien qu'il fut plus léger que quelques secondes auparavant.

Au bout que quelques minutes Lucius cessa de hurler mais commença à gémir comme un animal blessé. Il était en train de guérir pas je ne savais quel miracle. Folle de joie je me jetai sur Severus et, sans réfléchir, l'embrassais, emportée par l'euphorie du moment. Ses lèvres étaient glacées mais douces quand il répondit à mon baiser avec passion et me laissais aller dans ses bras, étrangement réconfortants et chaleureux.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous continuâmes de nous embrasser ainsi, un baiser né d'une joie inattendue et d'une passion que je n'avais jamais entrevue mais bien présente. Mes mains s'étaient agrippées aux épaules de mon vis-à-vis et ses mains caressaient mes cheveux. Ce qui nous interrompit fut le grognement que poussa notre Ressuscité personnel en reprenant conscience du monde qui l'entourait. A ce moment là je m'écartais violemment de Severus, les écarquillés de terreur. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'aimais Sirius alors pourquoi avais-je embrassé son pire ennemi ? Et surtout pourquoi avais-je trouvé ses lèvres plus douces et plus agréables que celles de mon ex-petit ami?

Pour faire taire ces voix dans ma tête qui me hurlaient des hypothèses plus qu'improbables, j'aidais Lucius à s'asseoir et le serrai contre moi.

« Merlin Merci tu es en vie ! » Soupirai-je, ma tête enfouie dans son cou. « Mais par quel miracle ? »

« Ton acharnement... » Me répondit le Serpentard brun. « Tu lui as donné la potion juste avant que son âme n'ait quitté son corps... Tu lui as sauvé la vie... »

Je le regardais et vis ses yeux emplis de questions et de craintes. Je baissai la tête et aidait Lucius à se relever malgré son état, je devais le conduire à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de sortir, Severus saisit mon poignet et chuchota dans mon oreille « Je n'oublierai jamais ce soir, nous en reparlerons » avant de me lâcher.

N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix ?

* * *

**Si vous me laissez une review, Severus vous embrassera comme il a embrassé Roslynne (dommage que je ne puisse pas me laisser une review à moi-même ^^' ) !**

**A bientôt! **


	7. Chapter 7: Fight against the pain

**Chapitre 5 : **_Fight against the pain  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** _Le 28 octobre :)_**  
**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous!**

**C'est de nouveau moi! (Enfin je vous entends dire). Je sais que j'ai été longue à publiermais je fais comme je peux selon mes disponnibilités, les profs ne semblent pas savoir que nous avons des vies et des loisirs et à vrai dire, je n'ai qu'une heure et demie de loisir le soir (en général) et j'en profite souvent pour lire ou passer du temps avec mes proches...  
**

**Désolée.  
**

**J'essaierai de poster à temps le 28, promis!  
**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Fight against Pain_

_« I'm to young, (I'm to young), to lose my soul!  
I'm to young, (I'm to young), to feel this world!  
So long, (so long),  
I'm left behind.  
I feel like I'm losing my mind. »_

A world so cold, Three Days Grace

Une fois que Severus m'eut lâchée je repris lentement mon chemin vers l'infirmerie, soutenant Lucius qui ne cessait de grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur qui le tiraillait encore. Notre route fut longue, notamment à cause des nombreuses pauses que je dû faire pour ne pas épuiser mon meilleur ami à peine ressuscité. Nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie une vingtaine de minutes après être parti malgré le fait qu'un seul étage nous avait séparé de notre destination. Je frappai à la lourde porte en chêne et c'est une madame Pomfresh en robe de chambre qui nous accueillit.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour nous adresser un reproche quand elle vit Lucius, pâle comme jamais auparavant, appuyé sur moi et gémissant sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle se tut et nous fit installer dans un box dont elle ferma vivement les rideaux avant de se tourner vers son patient qui s'était allongé difficilement et qui se mordait les lèvres afin de ne pas hurler. Son regard perçant passa de son corps agité de spasmes à moi qui me mordais furieusement la lèvre, inquiète.

Elle me fixa encore quelques minutes avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre. « Miss Beauregard, que s'est-il passé ? Êtes-vous responsable de l'état de Mr Malfoy ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux et glacial.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me tournai vers elle, incrédule. Cette femme aux airs de vautour avait insinué que j'avais plongé mon meilleur ami dans cet état ? Le sang commença à pulser dans mes veines et je la fusillai du regard.

D'une voix glaciale je dis : « Poppy, comment pouvez-vous imaginer que JE sois responsable ? Croyez-vous réellement que j'ai pu ainsi blesser Lucius ? »

Elle baissa la tête. « Excusez-moi, j'aurais du me rappeler... »

Elle faisait référence à un samedi de décembre quelques années plus tôt quand Lucius m'avait conduite ici, sanguinolente et à moitié inconsciente alors que j'avais chuté de mon balai pendant un match de Quidditch durant lequel le batteur de Poufsouffle avait envoyé un cognard droit sur moi qui me trouvait dans les gradins. J'avais alors été assommée et Lucius m'avait porté seul jusqu'ici. Ma blessure avait été assez sérieuse pour que Mme Pomfresh me garde trois jours à l'infirmerie, trois jours que Lucius avait passé à mes côtés sans jamais s'éloigner plus d'une heure malgré ses cours.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Me redemanda-t-elle visiblement très inquiète.

Je lui contai alors l'histoire sans donner les noms de nos agresseurs, je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Sirius, je l'aimais bien trop pour ça. Mais en moi une voix hurlait que c'était trahir le garçon à côté de moi. Mais me demander de dénoncer Sirius et espérer une réponse était utopique à mes yeux. Lorsque j'achevais mon récit elle avait l'air horrifié et lança un sortilège de diagnostique sur son patient qui semblait s'être endormi.

« Excusez-moi de cette expression Miss Beauregard mais Lucius ne s'est pas sûrement pas jeté un sort à lui-même. Puis-je connaître le nom du coupable ? » Fit-elle en s'affairant à apporter un pyjama et de l'eau pour mon ami.

Je ne répondis pas et devant mon silence elle insista. « Je sais que vous devez être effrayée mais dîtes moi qui a bien pu jeter un tel sort à votre cousin, il doit être puni ! Il aurait pu tuer Mr Malfoy ! »

Je baissais les yeux et me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle m'en demandait trop...

« Miss Beauregard, je vais devoir appeler le directeur pour lui expliquer la situation, ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'enceinte de l'école ce soir et il tiendra à savoir la vérité alors qui que vous protégiez, vaut-il votre renvoi de l'école ? »

Mes dents coupèrent ma lèvre tant mon hésitation était forte et dans ma tête je ne savais plus à quel Sorcier me vouer... La main osseuse de l'infirmière se posa sur mon épaule et d'un regard elle me donna toute la force dont j'avais besoin pour dénoncer l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au onde. Inspirant profondément je lâchais le nom de Sirius dans un murmure et, si ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête avant d'aller dans son bureau.

Une fois qu'elle y fut entrée je laissais mes larmes couler abondamment, folle de culpabilité et c'est presque inconsciemment que je me rapprochais du lit dans lequel reposait mon cousin. Il avait déjà bien meilleure mine, gardant malgré tout son teint pâle naturel. Je caressais doucement son visage et ses paupières battirent.

« Bonjour Rose.. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire et continuait de caresser sa joue, tendre.

« Chut mon ange, je suis là. » Répondis-je en le couvrant d'un regard bienveillant. « Repose-toi, tout ira bien.. »

Il ferma de nouveaux les yeux et s'abandonna contre ma main. A cet instant je me sentais comme une grande sœur qui avait pour mission de protéger un petit garçon qui avait peur du noir, je devais me montrer douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais comme ça mais je me relevai en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher. Madame Pomfresh ouvrit le rideau pour laisser entrer le Directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait les traits tirés, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et l'air grave. Il me regarda fixement comme pour me passer au rayon X et je lui renvoyai son regard, cherchant un quelconque soutien dans ses iris couleur d'azur.

« Bonsoir miss Beauregard. » me salua-t-il, la voix grave et posée. « J'ai pu entendre vos aventures de ce soir par Madame Pomfresh... » Il fit une pause avant de secouer la tête et je sentis qu'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il s'était passé. »Cependant je ne peux qu'exprimer mes doutes envers cette jolie petite histoire bien montée... »

« Professeur, je vous jure que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! » M'exclamai-je en me levant et Lucius grogna légèrement puis se retourna, endormi. « Je vous jure que nous avons été agressés sans aucune raison ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira. « Vous savez Miss, j'ai moi-même rendu visite à Messieurs Black et Potter qui affirment avoir été agressés en premiers... Vous êtes la seule à soutenir le contraire et il n'est pas de la nature des Gryffondors d'attaquer les autres... J'attendais beaucoup mieux de vous, j'ai le malheur de vous l'annoncer... »

« Comment pouvez-vous les croire ? » Tonnai-je, outrée. « Ils nous ont agressés sans raisons, ils ont manqué de tuer Lucius et si Severus n'était pas intervenu il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Suffit ! » Décréta le Directeur. « Je ne peux le croire, de plus le sort que vous déclarez avoir été témoin est un sort qui n'existe que depuis peu et il est impossible que deux Gryffondors le connaissent puisqu'il a été inventé par un Serpentard ! »

Il sortit ainsi et en moi grandit un sentiment d'injustice qui me fit tourner la tête. Je le poursuivis et l'arrêtai, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. « Maintenant vous allez m'écouter, _Professeur_, Sirius et James nous ont attaqués, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser faire ! Vous ne pouvez décemment pas croire qu'il s'est jeté ce sort tout seul ou que j'ai pu le faire ! »

Le vieil homme me toisa avec une certaine répulsion. « Je me suis habitué à côtoyer des Serpentards, miss et vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse que je ne puisse pas vous punir en l'absence de preuves tangibles. » Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade il sortit et Pompom vint me rejoindre et me reconduisit jusqu'à mon fauteuil aux côtés de Lucius.

Je me sentais trahie par le Directeur, incomprise par Sirius et je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'aider à cet instant. Je me levais alors et fit comme lorsque j'étais enfant, je grimpais dans le lit de mon cousin et me blottis contre lui pour que sa présence m'apaise ce qui se passa et je sombrai dans un sommeil trouble.

Je sentis un corps chaud contre moi, des bras m'entourant, un cœur contre mon oreille et je souris, heureuse de me réveiller avec un tel sentiment de sécurité. Je ne me leurrais pourtant pas, étrangement consciente des événements de la veille mais l'odeur de cannelle de Lucius m'apaisait profondément. Un souffle brûlant caressait mes longs cheveux bruns de même qu'une main, alors j'ouvris mes yeux. En face de moi se trouvait le torse de Lucius qui avait son visage plongé dans ma chevelure et qui semblait encore ensommeillé mais bel et bien réveillé.

Je me détachais légèrement de lui et lui souris doucement quand il reporta son regard sur moi. Sans un mot il me salua en embrassant mon front et je lui fis la bise en bonne française. Il me regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse tandis que je me relevai pour aller déjeuner. Certes nous étions un samedi mais je voulais absolument voir Katharina.

Alors que je quittai lit d'infirmerie, Lucius se saisit de mon poignet et d'une voix bien plus claire que la veille, il m'adressa un « Merci » sincère qui me fit sourire. Je hochais la tête et quittais l'infirmerie, faisant un détour par ma chambre pour me changer puis allant déjeuner. Il était aux environs de dix heures et tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle vu l'absence de monde dans les couloirs.

Je poussais les grandes portes de chênes et entrai dans la salle d'un pas fier, consciente des quelques regards qui pesaient sur moi. Bien entendu l'agression de Lucius n'était pas restée secrète et il se disait que je me trouvais avec lui à ce moment ce qui faisait que tout le monde voulait me parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ignorant les murmures et les regards je me dirigeais vers ma table où je fus accueillie par des sourires chaleureux, comme toujours. Ce qui fut moins habituel, ce fut de voir Regulus et Gabriel me rejoindre suivis par une Katharina inquiète et mal réveillée. A la table des Serpentards, Severus me contemplait d'un regard brûlant qui me fit détourner les yeux. Dire que certains osaient parler de ses yeux « sans expressions »...

« Roslynne ? » m'apostropha la blonde. « Tu es avec nous ? »

« Excuse-moi... Je suis un peu ailleurs... »

« Tu n'es pas rentrée au dortoir hier soir. » Affirma-t-elle, soucieuse. « Ne me dis pas que les rumeurs sont vraies ? »

Je la fixai quelques instant avant de lui répondre. « Malheureusement si... Lucius a été blessé hier soir et j'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie avec lui... »

Regulus fronça les sourcils ce qui devait être sa propre façon de hoqueter de surprise avant de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite en voyant Severus s'approcher dangereusement de nous et s'asseoir en face de moi à ma plus grande surprise mais pas que. Toute la salle avait les yeux fixés sur nous et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Mes amis, eux ne lui prêtèrent guère attention suspendus à mes lèvres.

« Lucius a été agressé par les Maraudeurs. » Annonça Severus comme s'il avait entendu la question depuis la table des Serpentards et qu'il était venu juste pour y répondre. Mon groupe sursauta et se tourna vers lui qui ne fixait que moi, regard que je fuyais.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Gab plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

« Ce matin il allait plutôt bien.. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse ressortir du repaire de Mrs Pomfresh avant quelques jours.. » Déclarai-je.

« Tu ne dois pas le savoir Roslynne mais ce sortilège n'est puissant que sur l'instant, il devrait être remis d'ici ce soir au vu des soins que tu lui as prodigués.. » Annonça Severus en se servant de mon thé favori tandis que mes amis le regardaient étrangement.

Katharina finit par lui demander : « Tu en sais beaucoup... Tu y étais ? »

Severus hocha la tête, perdu dans des souvenirs apparemment très déplaisants.

« Il a sauvé Lucius. » Confirmai-je et tous se détendirent et l'acceptèrent mais lui, une fois encore, ne regardait que moi. Je savais qu'il voulait que nous parlions de ce baiser mais je n'étais pas plus avancée que lui. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il avait recommencé à me parler normalement.

Après ce matin plutôt chargés en regards soupçonneux et en murmures de mauvais augure, la journée se déroula sans aucune anicroche. Je pus même aller déjeuner avec Lucius et passer la journée avec lui, Katharina, Regulus et Severus. Nous nous occupâmes à le distraire ce qu'il apprécia. Lui et Katharina semblaient s'entendre à merveille et, si cela me fit sourire, je songeais au pauvre Gabriel qui risquait de finir célibataire incessamment sous peu.

Cette journée idyllique continua jusqu'au dîner. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Regulus était parti, nous laissant afin de rejoindre les Serpentards pour les rassurer, et depuis ce moment-là, une légère tension s'était instaurée, en effet, Katharina et Lucius semblait avoir oublié le reste du monde et Sev ne faisait que de me regarder, attendant sûrement des réponses quant à notre baiser de la veille. Seulement, je n'avais rien à lui dire, je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais embrassé alors comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ? N'ayant rien à lui dire, je me levai et commençai à m'éloigner mais je fus vite rattrapée par le Serpentard qui semblait vraiment avoir besoin de me parler.

« Roslynne, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, me fuir, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! Ce n'est pas envisageable ! » Déclara-t-il, ses yeux si sombres me lançant un regard sévère qui me fit culpabiliser.

« Ecoute Sev, j'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, c'est arrivé et ça ne va jamais se reproduire alors autant oublier d'accord ? Il n'y a rien à dire. » Je lui répondis, sincère. Je ne sais si c'était l'effet de mon imagination mais je crus voir une once de déception dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face.

A trois mètres de moi, il se retourna et me lança d'une voix neutre : « Lucius sortira demain soir, je le raccompagnerai. » Avant de rejoindre mon cousin.

C'était cela de fin, maintenant, je devais reconquérir Sirius.

* * *

**Ceux qui laisseront des reviews seront pardonnées par Sirius et il leur fera un grooooos calin :)**

**Bisous!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : Phoenix

**Chapitre 7 : _Phoenix_**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** _Le 14 novembre :)_**  
**

* * *

_****_**Bonjour!**

**De retour avec un chapitre... 2504 mots tapés en ... 2 heures! Avouez que vous êtes toutes ultra-fières de moi! Moi en tout cas oui :)  
**

**Enfin, ce chapitre est dédié à ma plus que précieuse cousine, Ausland dont une des fictions va probablement être traduite en français :D  
mais pas qu'à elle. Je souhaiterai faire une énorme dédicace à une amie qui compte énormément pour moi, ma lectrice la plus fidèle, une tarée comme moi qui se reconnaîtra à la seule mention de la formule Hair Force :D Gros bisous à toi ma belle (L)  
**

**Voilà, c'est tout!  
**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Phoenix**_

_« Something always brings me back to you,_

_It never takes too long,_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here,_

_'Till the moment I'm gone. »_

Gravity, Sara Bareilles.

(Merci à la série, The Vampire Diaries de m'avoir rappelé

l'existence de cette chanson ! )

* * *

Je me rendais à ma chambre d'un pas rapide, la tête emplie de plans irréalisables pour arriver à mes fins. Devant ma porte se tenait justement l'objet de mes pensées, droit comme un I, aussi beau que d'ordinaire et je me perdis dans ses yeux de brumes. Seulement, au lieu de leur éternelle chaleur troublante, je n'y vis qu'une haine implacable et irraisonnée. Je tentai un sourire timide et seul un regard noir me répondit.

Je m'approchai timidement de lui et, arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtai incertaine. Mon indécision fut de courte durée puisque je me décidais rentrer de peur de subir ses foudres mais il me retint par le même poignet qu'avait saisi Severus ce qui me semblait des années auparavant. Celui-ci me faisait encore mal et je gémis sous la douleur, certes supportable mais vive malgré tout.

« Roslynne, je t'interdis de partir ! » M'annonça-t-il, sa voix claquant comme un fouet, gelant tout sur son passage, alourdissant l'atmosphère comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue dans le couloir. « Nous avons, je crois, besoin de parler de certaines choses que tu m'as caché quand nous étions encore ensemble. »

Je me tournais lentement vers lui sans croiser ses yeux qui me rendaient folle. « Premièrement, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Sirius, ensuite je n'ai rien fait je te le jure ! » J'avais un besoin désespéré qu'il me croie, qu'il sache enfin qui j'étais, qu'il me comprenne enfin. « Lucius est mon cousin et il ne peut en être autrement ! Entre lui et moi il n'y a que de l'amitié ! »

« Permet moi d'émettre un doute. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Mais cette tendresse entre vous est tout sauf amicale ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as jamais su tisser de tels liens, à croire que seuls les Serpentards en sont capables ! »

La gifle partit et s'abattit rapidement sur ma joue cuisante. Je le fixai, stupéfiée et incrédule et je rencontrai ses yeux durs qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de son geste, s'adoucissaient et se remplissaient d'une culpabilité que j'avais toujours crue impossible chez lui. J'étais raide, les yeux trempés de larmes, la joue écarlate. Il n'y eut aucun mot entre nous jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre le portrait pour accéder à ma chambre.

Là, Sirius s'empara de mon bras, et me retourna vers lui, me plaquant contre son torse bouillant. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Soudain, mes yeux se portèrent sur ses lèvres si douces et si pleines. L'envie de les embrasser m'étreignait douloureusement le cœur. Je me rapprochai encore de lui et soudain, ce fut comme si rien n'avait jamais existé, le baiser fut long mais passionné, comme si nous cherchions tous deux à compenser l'absence de l'autre ressentie depuis hier.

Le baiser s'interrompit aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, Sirius paraissait confus et pourtant, il avait l'air déterminé quand il m'interpella : « Rose ? »

Je remontais mes yeux vers les siens mais ne pus répondre, captivée par la douceur et la tendresse contenue dans ses deux orbes grises, sublimes. Il soupira puis continua : « Je suis désolé... On se reparle demain ? »

C'était une chance inespérée que j'avais sous mes yeux, et je ne pus que hocher la tête alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Il répondit avec l'un de ces sourires en coins qui me faisaient tant craquer. Je fis volte-face et entrais dans ma chambre quand il m'appela une dernière fois, et, hésitant, me supplia : « Rose, je suis désolé, je te le jure, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Tu veux bien qu'on réessaie ? Qu'on essaie de redevenir le couple qu'on était avant ? »

« Oui ! » Fut la seule chose que j'arrivai à répondre, tant je n'arrivai pas à croire à ma chance. J'avais toujours pensé que je devrais batailler comme une folle pour le récupérer et il me tendait la main, que je venais de saisir, comme si cette chance était ma bouée de sauvetage. Il sourit encore et tourna les talons afin de rentrer dans son dortoir.

Je rentrais dans le mien et me laissait glisser le long du mur, le sourire aux lèvres. Si ces derniers jours avaient été houleux, ce soir avait été sublime. Sirius m'avait demandé pardon, il m'avait supplié de le reprendre en tant que petit ami. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était de nouveau éclairé et me montrait tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Je pensais avoir la vie devant moi... Quelle idiote.

Aujourd'hui quand je relis ces lignes, je blâme mon innocence et ma naïveté. Je croyais en la belle vie, aux âmes sœurs, à l'Amour tendre. Je pensais vraiment que les Gryffondors valaient mieux que tous les autres et aujourd'hui, alors que tout a changé, je peux affirmer que ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais reprenons.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je m'éveillai, le monde me sembla sublime. De la fenêtre du couloir je pouvais voir le paysage bercé par un soleil mal réveillé et entouré de nuage. Cela obligeait son rayonnement à se diviser, illuminant certains points plus que d'autres. Dans le ciel, une sublime chouette couleur de l'orage tournoyait au dessus de la forêt.

Perdue dans la contemplation de cette nature à peine éveillée, je ne vis pas Severus arriver. Certes, le fait qu'il soit à peine sept heures un dimanche matin ne m'aidait pas à m'attendre à trouver un élève rôdant dans une partie peu connue du château. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je sursautai brusquement tout en faisant vote face. Dans ma tête, la marche funèbre raisonna pour souligner le deuil de la classe Malfoyenne que j'avais visiblement perdue.

Une fois que j'avais reconnu l'intrus, j'étais repartie dans mes pensées quand soudain mon vis à vis se saisit de ma main., me maintenant face à lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je chassais avec hargne la sensation de désir qui fleurissait en moi. Vous ne comprendrez pas, je comprends que vous puissiez penser que Severus est laid, mais son charme est indéniable. Tout en lui, de ses yeux d'onyx insondables à son corps étonnement musclé, dénotait un charisme écrasant. Et si beaucoup étaient incrédules à cette idée, d'autres s'accordaient avec moi à dire que Severus était désirable bien qu'inaccessible.

A cette époque je me refusais à penser à lui autrement qu'en tant qu'un ami et c'est pourquoi j'avais tant de répulsion face à mon attirance. Malgré tous mes efforts, mon esprit s'emplit de voix qui me criaient de me rapprocher, de réitérer le baiser passionné d'il y a quelques jours. Comme s'ils les entendaient, il me rapprocha de lui, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, ses yeux dévorants mon visage, son souffle sur ma peau. Je m'étais accrochée à son dos de façon instinctive mais mes mains refusèrent de lâcher le tissu de sa cape noire. Nous étions face à face, visiblement attirés l'un par l'autre et je ne sus que faire.

Il se pencha un peu et embrassa ma joue à ma plus grande surprise puis il me chuchota à l'oreille : « Que t'est -il arrivé Rose ? » Son souffle bouillant me fit frissonner et je me blottis encore plus contre lui, son étreinte était protectrice et ce sentiment ma faisait planer. « Qui t'as frappé ? »

Je me raidis violemment et le repoussait vivement avant de me mettre à bafouiller. « Qui te dit qu'on m'a frappée ? » Je me serais donnée des claques en entendant ma voix et voyant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Il revint près de moi et frôla la joue que Sirius avait claquée. J'avais oublié ce geste et je maudissais ma peau qui marquait trop facilement. J'étais coincée, il allait me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui dise et je ne VOULAIS SURTOUT PAS que mon petit-ami ait des ennuis. Je reculais d'un pas mais le Serpentard de moi avança, refusant de mettre de la distance entre nous. « Qui t'as fait ça Roslynne ? »

Je le regardais, un peu perdue, je ne savais que faire, je ne voulais pas lui dire mais il exigeait une réponse. J'examinais mes options mais n'en trouvais aucune qui put m'être d'un quelconque secours au vu de la situation.

A l'instant où il allait réitérer sa question, une jeune et sublime jeune fille blonde fit irruption dans le couloir, écrasant son environnement de par sa beauté irréelle. Katharina était enfin venue à mon secours. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du pourquoi elle était venue _ici_ de si bonne heure mais elle était tombée à pic et c'est ce qui comptait pour moi. Mon amie interrompait l'interrogatoire gênant du jeune homme brun qui tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Katharina le regarda s'éloignant en secouant sa tête, faisant voler ses soyeux cheveux platines. Son air était désapprobateur et j'avais envie de rire devant le mépris que lui inspirait ce garçon. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit avant de froncer les sourcils devant la marque qui avait intrigué Severus.

« Roslynne, avec qui t'es tu battue ? » Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce, comme si je risquais de me briser.

Je ne répondis pas, je ne lui dirai pas plus qu'à Severus. Elle soupira et me prit la main en me conduisant vers la tour Serdaigle. « Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, si c'est compliqué, autant que tu grades ça pour toi mais ça serait plus facile si tu avais la décence de cacher la marque des doigts. Il faut faire avant que Lucius la voie, il serait capable d'utiliser la Légilimancie pour trouver le coupable puis le tuer... » Elle avait dit tout ça comme si c'était naturel et je lui fus reconnaissante de cette attention. Bien sur, j'avais noté le ton rêveur qu'elle employait pour parler de mon cousin, comment l'éviter ?

Cela nous prit une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à la Salle Commune et elle ne s'arrêta pas là, me conduisant vers la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle me fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse et sortit sa trousse à maquillage. Surprise, je levais un sourcil Malfoyen.

« Regarde toi dans le miroir chérie, tu peux pas sortir comme ça. Il faut cacher cette horrible trace sinon tu n'en auras pas fini d'être interrogée ! »

Mon visage avait en effet, été marqué ? Sur ma joue gauche s'étirait la marque des doigts de mon petit ami... Et merde...

« Poudlard appelle Roslynne ! » Souffla mon amie, visiblement très agacée.

« Tu disais ? » Lui demandais-je, honteuse de ne pas avoir suivi la conversation.

« Je disais que tu n'étais pas bien bavarde ce matin. Écoute, je sais que je suis pas Lucius mais si tu veux me parler, je t'écouterai, tu es une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément et je suis là pour toi. Alors n'hésite pas surtout... » Son ton était inquiet et je lui souris, reconnaissante.

« Tu sais Kath, c'est une longue histoire... » Murmurais-je, un peu méfiante.

« Les histoires d'amour, c'est toujours compliqué... » Philosopha-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un doux sourire mélancolique.

Je lui souris en retour et, prise d'une soudaine confiance je lui racontais tout. Mon enfance, mon amitié improbable avec les Maraudeurs, la chute de cette soudaine popularité, l'aventure cachée avec Sirius, nos déboires jusqu'à la veille. Elle eût la politesse de ne pas m'interrompre ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Au moment d'évoquer le sort qu'avait reçu Lucius, j'avais cru voir une perle irisée au coin de son œil mais cette illusion avait vite disparu, cela ne correspondait pas à mon amie.

« Tu vois, je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me ramène à Sirius... Ce n'est jamais trop long, quoique je fasse, il est avec moi... Notre relation est si naturelle... « Conclus-je.

Katharina renifla d'un air dédaigneux et me montra le travail qu'elle avait accompli avec mon visage. On n'y voyait plus la trace de la main de Sirius et j'avais meilleure mine que ces derniers jours... On ne remercierait jamais assez le maquillage.

Soudain je me tournais vers mon amie et celle-ci devina aussitôt ma pensée. « T'inquiète Rose, ce que tu viens de me dire c'est entre nous. Ça ne sortira jamais d'ici. Mais je suis toujours là si tu as besoin. » Je lui souris et elle fit de même. « D'ailleurs, je préfère te l'annoncer, Gab et moi c'est fini. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Enfin. Cela faisait des mois que leur couple n'avait plus de cohérence et depuis quelques temps, Lucius semblait s'intéresser à mon amie. Pas étonnant que ce couple boiteux se soit effondré vu le charme ravageur de mon cousin.

« Il le prend comment ? » Demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Bien... Il n'a pas réussi à me frapper. Il a lancé deux ou trois livres sur moi mais ensuite il m'a demandé pardon... » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu lui as répondu ? »

« Que j'examinerai sa demande incessamment sous peu... » Fit-elle en réprimant un rire. Au contraire, je me laissais aller à mon hilarité. Certes, c'était très Serpentard de se moquer d'un gars aussi gentil que Gabriel mais Katharina avait toujours eut le don pour repousser ses plus fervents admirateurs.

Soudain, je me souvins de deux yeux d'obsidienne me fixant avec intensité... Allais-je devoir repousser Severus, lui qui était si attentionné envers moi ? Pouvais-je le faire alors que c'était moi qui l'avait embrassé à peine quelques jours plus tôt ? L'idée même de le blesser me tordit les entrailles mais je savais ce que je devais faire. Je devais donner une chance à mon couple avec Sirius de survivre. Et pour cela, je devais intégrer les Maraudeurs.

« Rose ! » S'exaspéra la blonde.

« Oui ? »

« Tu étais encore dans tes pensées ! Reste avec moi par Merlin ! »

« Désolée. »

« Aller, viens, il faut aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Que dirais-tu d'une balade au lac après ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir ! » M'enthousiasmai-je.

Elle me sourit avant de ma faire signe de la suivre. Elle, ma toute nouvelle et pimpante meilleure amie... Je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque mais cette journée avait marqué un tournant dans notre relation. Elle était devenue ma meilleure coéquipière, conseillère en image, ma manipulatrice adorée. Nous étions des Serpentards, aucun doute là-dessus.

Si j'avais su comment ça finirait... Si seulement j'avais pu éviter ça...

* * *

**Alors review? Caillou?**


	9. Chapter 9: Violence

**Chapitre _8 : Violence_**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** _Le 28 novembre :)_**  
**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde!**_  
_

**Bon j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre, il est court mais même pendant les vacances j'ai pas trop eu le temps de taper. J'ai du le finir aujourd'hui en catastrophe et j'ai la dose de devoirs qui m'attend... Aïe  
**

**Le next update est incertain, si je peux le 28 novembre mais la période est chargée et ce sera juste avant les bacs blancs... Donc sûrment plus début décembre si je peux... Je ferai de mon mieux.  
**

**Cette fic est dédicacée à vous mes trois, Quatre? lectrices qui reviewent, que j'adore et pour qui je continuer  
**

**Gros bisous  
**

**Gwen  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:** Violence

_« __I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am. »_

_The kill –_ 30 seconds to mars.

Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et je la suivais docilement, perdue dans mes pensées. Je pensais à Sirius, au fait que j'allais le retrouver, que je pourrais de nouveau me blottir dans ses bras, l'aimer de tout mon soûl. Une fois devant la porte, je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait et entrai dans l'immense pièce où nous mangions. Les nuages avaient noyé le soleil trop pâle d'un peu plus tôt et je soupirai. Le temps écossais n'était vraiment pas à mon goût. Comme si elle avait devinée mes pensées, Katharina soupira.

« Je regrette parfois le temps de la Grèce. »

« Tu as vécu en Grèce ? » M'étonnai-je en me rendant compte que j'ignorais tout d'elle.

« Oui, mes parents n'aimaient pas les paysages bulgares, ils les trouvaient fades. Alors à mes cinq ans nous sommes allés vivre en Grèce, au bord de la mer Égée. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi la Grèce ? Et pourquoi être venue à Poudlard ? » Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

« Mon père est né en Grèce, en Péloponnèse. Il a rejoint la Bulgarie quand il a rencontré ma mère qui était là-bas en vacances mais il ne s'est jamais fait à l'atmosphère de Sofia et a préféré retourner dans son pays natal. D'ailleurs mon prénom vient du grec καταραμένος qui veut dire « maudite ».. Tu parles d'un prénom ! Et si je suis venu à Poudlard c'est parce que je rêvais de m'éloigner d'eux. On ne s'est jamais entendus eux et moi. Svetlana, elle, a été envoyée ici pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi. »

Elle continuait de parler mais, déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus. Je fixais la table des Gryffondor à laquelle Sirius était assis, évitant soigneusement mon regard. A côté de lui, Remus Lupin semblait extrêmement fatigué, il ne devait pas dormir à cause de la pleine lune qui approchait inexorablement. James, lui, était absent de la table des Rouge et Or de même que Peter Pettigrew.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et je fis volte-face. Sa haute silhouette m'empêchant de voir derrière lui, Lucius se tenait devant moi, aussi beau que d'ordinaire, parfaitement remis de ses blessures. Étouffant un cri de joie, je me jetais sur lui afin de l'étreindre, il était enfin de retour ! Il me rendit brièvement mon étreinte avant de me repousser. Même en de tells circonstances, il était hors de question pour lui de se ridiculiser de la sorte.

Malgré ma conduite, il me salua d'un léger signe de tête puis il se tourna vers Katharina qui le regardait avec adoration. Il lui adressa un autre signe de tête en murmurant son prénom, façon discrète de la saluer avec respect. Reprenant contenance, elle lui retourna le geste.

« Mais je t'en prie Lucius, assieds toi. » L'invita-t-elle poliment.

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois retourner parmi ma Maison. On se retrouvera en métamorphose. » Fit-il avant de tourner les talons et c'est en le regardant partir que je vis Severus qui me dévisageais, neutre. Je me tortillais avec gêne, brûlée par ce regard qui me glaçait le sang et me procurait des frissons. Les ténèbres de ses prunelles me captivaient, l'intensité de son regard me glaçait.

« Roslynne, on doit y aller... » Me souffla ma meilleure amie et je me libérai de l'emprise du regard d'obsidienne.

« J'arrive ! » Déclarai-je en me levant. Mais dans ma précipitation je trébuchai sur le pied du banc et manquai de m'étaler. Heureusement, deux bras vinrent me retenir à temps et je levai les yeux vers mon protecteur. Je tombai alors sur deux prunelles gris-bleu me regardant avec douceur.

« Fais gaffe, tu risques de te faire mal. » Murmura doucement Regulus en m'aidant à me redresser.

Je lui souris avec gratitude et il me répondit avec un quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la tendresse. Des murmures me parvinrent et j'eus du mal à croire que le secours de Regulus avait fait croire à tous que nous étions ensemble... Merlin, que les gens étaient bêtes ! Le regard de mon ami exprimait la même exaspération tandis que nous commencions à marcher vers la sortie sans un mot. Je ne me risquais même pas à regarder vers Sirius mais fut surprise quand, arrivée à la porte, je fut hélée par deux personnes.

La première voix était impérieuse, froide autoritaire et pourtant, je sus y déceler une pointe d'amusement, était celle de mon cousin qui m'apostrophais afin que je l'attende. La seconde voix était beaucoup plus chaude, beaucoup plus douce mais elle était pourtant rauque. Cette voix-ci appartenait à Remus. Les deux hommes venaient vers moi, suivis par leurs groupes respectives. Lucius était accompagné de Severus et d'un autre Serpentard, David Burton. Remus, lui se dirigeait vers moi accompagné de Gabriel et, étrangement de Sirius.

Nous pûmes alors tous assister à la scène la plus étrange qui exista un jour. Les deux trio se mêlèrent sans un mot même si les Serpentard prirent une mine dégoûtée et que Severus s'écarta le plus possible de Sirius. Puis ils ne rejoignirent, Regulus, Kath et moi. Sirius jeta un regard dégoûté à son jeune frère qui balbutia avant de s'éclipser.

Notre improbable groupe se rendit en cours de métamorphose sans un mot, nous étions tous trop gênés. Je m'assis aux côtés de Katharina et nous fûmes vite entourées par mes amis. La journée se passa ainsi, dans une ambiance pesante, coincée entre mes amis Serpentard et mes amis Gryffondor qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard avec la palme d'or pour Sirius et Severus qui montraient les dents à l'autre.

A la fin des cours, énervée, je me tournai vers les autres et me mis à hurler, exténuée : « Mais si vous êtes pas capables de vous supporter que l'un des deux groupes se barre ! Je vous adore mais il y a des limites ! J'en peux plus de ce silence ! Pourquoi vous pouvez tout simplement pas vous entendre ? »

« Cela me semble évident... » Déclara Severus d'un ton glacial. Remus hocha la tête et Sirius haussa les épaules comme pour confirmer.

« J'aurais pu si ton cousin m'avait pas volé ma copine. » Cracha Gabriel en fusillant Katharina du regard.

Lucius lui lança un regard fielleux. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elles sont folles de moi... »

Sirius et Gabriel lui rendirent un regard haineux et je m'interposai entre eux ce qui le tendit encore plus. J'étais devant Sirius et mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Nous restâmes figés ainsi et les autres se dispersèrent, sentant l'orage venir.

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, il me toisa, le visage fermé et je sentis la peur monter en moi.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il, agressif, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« De quoi ? »

« Ce matin avec Regulus. C'était quoi ce regard ? »

« Mais quel regard ? » M'étonnai-je, ne comprenant pas son énervement.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Et le regard possessif de Snivellus ? »

« Mais il n'y a pas eu de tels regards alors calme toi ! » M'impatientai-je.

Je ne vis pas venir la gifle qui me projeta une fois encore par terre et je sentis une vive douleur quand ma tête heurta le mur derrière moi.

« Ne me mens pas ! Tu sais de quoi je parle ! » Cria-t-il avec hargne.

« Sirius calme toi, tu n'as rien à... » Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il m'expédia un crochet qui envoya de nouveau ma tête dans le mur et qui me laissa sonnée.

« NE ME MENS PAS ESPECE DE GARCE ! » S'époumona-t-il en envoyant son pied frapper mes côtes ce qui me coupa le siffle et la douleur devint presque insupportable. « NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN ABRUTI ! » Il me releva et me plaqua contre le mur, exerçant une pressions étouffante sur mes côtes douloureuses. Sa main enserrait ma gorge et mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Il me laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sans un regard en arrière. Je me roulai en boule et me mis à sangloter de façon incontrôlée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sirius avait si peu confiance en moi, pourquoi il m'avait frappée, pourquoi il avait dit vouloir se remettre avec moi si c'était pour me traiter ainsi.

Je me relevais avec lenteur et difficulté puis m'en allais vers ma chambre d'un pas traînant. Je me sentais sale, humiliée, détruite. Comment mon Ange que j'aimais tant avait-il pu devenir un tel monstre en un seul instant ?

J'atteignis mes appartements en une demi-heure et fus heureuse que tout le monde soit parti dîner, sinon quelqu'un aurait pu m'apercevoir progresser difficilement le long des couloirs, du sang coulant de mon crâne et me tenant les côtes en grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur. J'ouvris la porte et trouvai, sur mon bureau, une enveloppe.

Tout d'abord je m'interrogeai sur sa nature, intriguée. Mais, sentant mon état je décidais d'abord de prendre une douche puis de soulager ma douleur en dormant avec une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Lentement, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain et je me dévêtis d'un sort. Le jet d'eau bouillante détendit mes muscles et effaça le sang séché dans mes cheveux et sur ma tempe.

Une fois sortie, je me réfugiai dans mon lourd pyjama en coton puis appelait un elfe afin qu'il me ramène un chocolat chaud ce qu'il fit avec empressement. En l'attendant, j'allai dans mon lit et ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit où je trouvai une fiole emplie d'une potion d'un gris perle qui me rappela brièvement les yeux de Sirius. L'elfe ramena ma boisson puis disparut dans un _pop_ sonore.

Je versais la potion dans mon breuvage et bus tout d'un coup avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Je ne sais combien de temps je dormis, mais je ne fis aucun rêve et me réveillais bien plus en forme. Mon côté était sensible mais beaucoup moins douloureux mais mon cœur commençait à prendre la mesure de la violence de l'homme que j'aimais et il se mit à saigner.

Je me levai avec difficulté et regardai par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors et la lune éclairait le parc qui semblait calme. Au bord du lac, quatre silhouette se déplaçaient. Les Maraudeurs se rendaient dans la Cabane Hurlante pour la transformation de Remus. J'envisageai un instant de les rejoindre pour coincer Sirius mais le courage me manqua.

A la place, je m'assis à mon bureau et décachetait l'enveloppe. Le papier était lourd et la missive brève. Était-ce Sirius qui m'écrivait pour me demander pardon ?

_« Roslynne,_

_Je ne sais que te dire sinon qu'en ce jour je tente ce que je n'avais jamais cru capable. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, beaucoup trop à mon goût et j'en suis effroyablement désolé mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Je sais que tu te demandes qui a pu t'écrire ceci mais je ne peux te fournir ma réponse, seul le temps te le dévoilera, je suppose. La vérité éclate toujours au grand jour.. Enfin. Cette lettre était simplement faite pour te dire que je t'aime Roslynne, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerai jamais. Si seulement tu savais... Sans toi, sans ta présence, ma vie est noire, morne. Je suis à tes pieds et tu ne le sais même pas... Pardonne moi mon amour, je t'en implore !_

_Avec tout mon amour. »_

Mon cœur s'emballa. La seule personne qui m'avait vraiment fait du mal c'était Sirius, j'étais sûre qu'il m'avait écrit cette lettre pour se faire pardonner de sa cruauté plus tôt. Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres et je me saisis d'un bout de parchemin sur lequel je griffonnai quelque mots.

_« Mon amour,_

_Bien sûr que je te pardonne, ce n'était rien, tu t'es laissé emporter. Je t'aime Sirius, si tu m'aimes vraiment, rejoins moi dans mes appartements demain soir à la nuit tombante._

_Je t'aime._

_Roslynne. »_

Je me levai avec précipitation et courut jusqu'à la volière en pleine nuit, inconsciente du danger. Une fois là-bas, j'attachais ma réponse à la patte d'une des chouettes de l'école.

« Apporte ça à Sirius Black, Gryffondor ma belle ! »

La chouette ulula et s'envola par la fenêtre. Je redescendis lentement les escaliers et traversai le parc. La nuit était calme, si belle. La lune se reflétait sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Demain je reverrai Sirius et tout lui serai pardonné. Je revins sur terre juste à temps pour entendre un aboiement grave.

La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut une patte griffue qui filait vers mon visage à toute allure et que je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

Remus...


	10. Chapter 10: Disappointed

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, vous êtes chanceux(ses), j'avais commencé à le taper sinon c'était pas avant le 20 décembre (au moins).  
**

**Bref, je souhaitais vous dire une chose, face au nombre décroissant de reviews et croissant de followers, je vais poser une alternative. Soit vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez et je fais tout pour vous poster un chapitre pour le 20 décembre, soit vous restez silencieux(ses), je vais croire que c'est nul et je cesse de poster ici. Je poste parce que les critiques sont constructives, ça m'amuse et j'aime bien lire vos commentaires. Et ça me laissera du temps pour plein d'autres projets!  
**

**Donc voilà... Avec moins de 5 reviews je ne poste pas. J'ai déjà celles de Orange Juice et d'ausland, je le sais. Ca fait deux. Plus que trois à trouver.  
**

**Autrement, je suis en train d'écrire un OS, au delà de 10 reviews, je le poste le 24 décembre, sinon je le ferais passer à ceux qui m'en auront laissé. Qu'à eux. Une review écrite ici et ça vaut pour tout le monde.  
**

**Après, j'ai des idées de fanfics que je développe sur papier et sur ordi dont une Dramione. Si j'ai le temps pendant les vacances de Noël, je commence sa rédaction, qui serait intéressé? ( 5personnes minimum)  
**

**Dernièrement, je vous annonce que j'ai l'intention pendant les vacances de contacter des auteurs anglais pour commencer des traductions.  
**

**Si tout ça se met en place, j'espère avoir un peu plus de succès.  
**

**Je vous laisse,  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Gwen.  
**

* * *

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

_**Prochain update**: Le 20 décembre si tout se passe bien!  
_

**Big dédicace à ma Ausland adorée et à mes fidèles revieweuses qui se reconnaitront ;)  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Disappointed.**_

_« I don't wannna look you in the eyes you might call my away  
I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay  
And the hardest part in all of this is I know my way back I don't want to go and let you see all that has become of me_

I should have known, I should have known  
I didn't have a chance. »

_The Grey_, Icon for Hire

La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut une patte griffue qui filait vers mon visage à toute allure et que je ne pouvais pas arrêter.

Remus...

La patte du loup heurta mon visage et la violence du choc me projeta contre un arbre à moins d'un mètre de là où je me trouvais avant. Les griffes avait crissé sur mon visage et je sentais d'ors et déjà le sang couler des plaies, liquide brûlant qui me donnait des haut-le-cœur... Mon dos criait face aux chocs répétés des ces derniers temps et mes côtes sensibles semblaient s'être disloquées.

Malgré ces nombreuses douleurs, mon esprit était resté attentif à la situation et ce fus grâce à mon instinct que je pus éviter les crocs du loup-garou en roulant sur le sol. Un chien aboya au loin et le prédateur tourna la tête en voyant une immense créature noire accourir tous crocs dehors, accompagnée d'un cerf à la ramure peu développée mais de belle taille. Sirius et James venaient me secourir.

Ce qui avait été autrefois Remus et qui aujourd'hui avait trop de crocs pour son propre bien se dressa devant moi pour empêcher les deux autres de m'atteindre. Profitant du fait que Giga-Boule de poil me laissait tranquille, je me mis à ramper en tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui s'était emparée de mon corps. Malheureusement, j'avais surestimée la distraction de l'animal nocturne derrière moi et il se rappela à ma présence en posant sa patte sur ma jambe comme s'il avait voulu la broyer. Je glapis de douleur et me recroquevillai, attendant le prochain coup quand, soudain, un cri retentit. Une voix humaine. Puis ce fut le noir.

Je croyais que ma tête allait exploser de toute part. J'avais vraiment l'impression que dans peu de temps, des morceaux de cervelle joncheraient le sol. Ce furent mes premières pensées au réveil. Étrangement, la seconde fut que j'avais vraiment besoin de rappeler à mon esprit qu'il valait mieux rester éveillée pour ne pas mourir dans ce monde. Que s 'évanouir était la pire des alternatives.. Que ça allait pas me sauver la vie. Non, je ne me demandais pas où j'étais, si j'allais mourir ou pas, si j'étais encore en danger. Mon instinct de survie était complètement tombé en panne.

Pas le moins du monde affolée, je continuais de faire la morte, les yeux clos, tentant de deviner où j'étais. Un rayon de soleil essayait de traverser mes paupières et m'inondais d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Au moins le risque Loup-garou était éliminé. Mais étais-je encore vivante ? Oui, me hurla mon corps en me rappelant ma douleur et je gémis sous son impact. Au moins c'était déjà ça, me dis-je. Je sentais une matière douce et fluide tout autour de mon corps et une douce odeur de cannelle m'entourait. Un parfum que je connaissais bien. Lucius. C'est vrai qu'en tendant l'oreille je pouvais entendre une respiration non loin de moi. Un doux souffle apaisant.

J'ouvris timidement un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt et de hoqueter et de me rouler en boule. Le soleil, d'un coup moins bienveillant, avait brûlé mes yeux sensibles et la douleur que cela provoqua rejoignit le reste de mes maux... Super...Je me retournai et me décalai, laissant le soleil réchauffer mon dos. Ce simple geste manqua de me faire hurler de douleur. Visiblement je n'avais pas été emmenée à l'infirmerie. Cette théorie fut confirmée par le souffle chaud qui caressait désormais mon crâne et le tissu légèrement rêche de la robe que je venais d'agripper et qui sentais la menthe poivrée.

J'eus un petit moment de surprise et mon cerveau se mit à marcher à toute vitesse. Le lit trop doux avec les draps en satin, cela devait être le lit de la chambre de Lucius. L'odeur de cannelle appartenait également à mon cousin, mais la robe en coton, ne pouvait pas appartenir à mon cousin, lui qui, en privé ne portait que du velours et du cachemire. La menthe poivrée non plus n'était pas à lui. J'étais donc en train d'étreindre un parfait étranger.

Je relevai la tête, ouvris les yeux et tombai dans des yeux sombres qui m'emportèrent en dehors de toute pensée cohérente. Ces yeux là étaient captivants, froids en surface mais au fond on décelait de la douceur, de l'inquiétude. Les yeux d'un amoureux transis par exemple.

Quand l'information arriva au cerveau, je m'éloignai le plus possible et, dans la foulée, hurlai à cause de la peine insupportable qui m'envahit. Severus suivit le mouvement et je le repoussai.

« Rose, c'est moi ! » Dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Lui demandai-je, à moitié hystérique, les larmes aux yeux, la souffrance me rongeant.

« Je te veille, je t'ai retrouvée cette nuit alors que Remus allait te tuer, je l'ai neutralisé et quand je t'ai trouvée, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Je t'ai conduite chez Lucius et on attendait ton réveil pour te soigner. » Lâcha-t-il le plus vite possible.

« Non ce que je te demande, bougre de crétin, c'est ce que tu fous dans ce lit ! Et maintenant je me demande aussi pourquoi tu t'es pas déjà barré pour récupérer tes foutues potions ! » Grognai-je. Je n'étais, certes, pas polie mais il me fallait toute mon énergie pour ne pas grincer des dents tant j'avais mal.

Il bondit hors du lit tandis que je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi mon corps n'avait-il pas encore éclaté ? Comment pouvais-je encore penser alors que j'avais l'impression que des centaines de poignards perçaient ma tête, mon buste et qu'un troupeau hippogriffe était passé sur ma jambe. N'en pouvant plus je me mis à hurler comme une diablesse. Je n'entendis pas Severus arriver ni Lucius qui l'accompagnait.

Un liquide se mit à couler dans ma gorge, je ne savais pas quoi ni donné par qui, je me brisai la voix en hurlant et je n'arrivais même pas à exprimer l'étendue de ma douleur. Le nectar coula dans ma gorge et engourdit mes cordes vocales, je n'avais plus mal même en criant. En à peine quelques secondes qui me parurent pourtant une éternité, toute douleur quitta mon corps. Enfin, elle ne le quitta pas, mais je ne la sentais presque plus. Je cessai alors de hurler et laissai ma tête retomber en arrière.

« Merci de m'avoir appelé Severus. » Remercia Lucius en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il me prit contre lui et commença à me caresser les cheveux comme quand, petite, j'avais peur de l'orage et que j'allais me réfugier dans sa chambre. Comme il avait toujours fait avec moi pour me rassurer. Lucius était un frère pour moi mais je savais que vus du dehors on pouvait croire à un couple en le voyant ainsi. J'étais la seule pour qui il n'avait pas peur de tomber le masque en public. Une sœur qui ne manquerait jamais d'amour grâce à lui. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui, la tête sur son cœur et il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

« Je t'en prie Lucius. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu Lupin balancer Potter et Black au loin et se diriger vers elle. Quand il l'a plaquée contre l'arbre et qu'elle n'a pas réagi j'ai cru qu'elle était morte... » Répondit Severus d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai cru que j'étais arrivé trop tard.. »

« C'est fini, ressaisis toi, par Merlin ! » Aboya Lucius en brusquant son ami. « Elle est en vie ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la retrouver à plus de trois heures du matin dans le parc, mais merci. » Il resserra son étreinte et je sentis que rien ne m'arriverais entre ses bras. Je fis place au sommeil.

Je refis surface dans un immense lit vide. La pièce était sombre et aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de la chambre. Je me relevai précipitamment, surprise de ne pas me sentir brûlée de l'intérieur à cause de la souffrance. Le froid vint assaillir mon corps et je me rendis compte de ma tenue. Je n'étais vêtue que d'un short en soie noir et d'un large pull en coton qui sentait la menthe. Qui avait bien pu me changer ? Je ne savais pas et ne voulais pas savoir la réponse tant j'étais sûre qu'elle me mettrait hors de moi. J'allais me sortir du lit quand la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur un Lucius essoufflé et un Severus aux joues rouges et à l'allure débraillée. Mes yeux devinrent d'immense soucoupe et ma mâchoire tomba. Severus et Lucius ? Ensemble ? Dans la salle de bain alors que je dormais à côté ?

« Ah tu es enfin réveillée ! » Me sourit Lucius, sourire auquel je ne répondis pas, trop choquée. « Qu'y a t-il Rose ? Tu as mal ? » S'enquit-il en se ruant vers moi. « Dis-moi ! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que... » Balbutiai-je.

« Que quoi ? » me demanda mon cousin en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains. « Que tu étais en couple avec Severus ! C'est pour ça qu'il était outré que je l'ai embrassé. Oh Lucius, je suis désolée ! Je savais pas ! » Lui avouai-je en rougissant.

« Rose, est-ce-que... » Débuta mon ai mais je lui mis l'index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Non tais-toi Lucius, bien sûr que j'accepte ! Soyez heureux ensemble, mais restez sages et discret, hein, parce que tes parents ça va pas leur plaire. Et la pauvre Katharina, elle qui croyait que tu l'avais repérée... Et c'est pour ça que cette Narcissa Black t'as fait une scène ? Tu l'as rejetée par amour pour Severus ! C'est si beau ! »

Lucius semblait éberlué et Severus s'était figé. Les deux me regardaient comme si je délirais et Severus vint jusqu'à moi et posa sa main sur mon front pour vérifier ma fièvre. Vu leur air surpris, je compris que j'avais tout faux et mis à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Rose... » Soupira Lucius d'un air mi-gêné, mi-exaspéré. « Severus et moi ne sommes pas un couple, je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Severus je ne sais pas... » Le taquina-t-il gentiment. « Il faut définitivement que vous m'expliquiez ce baiser ! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence gêné. J'avais baissé la tête et regardais mes ongles tandis que Severus semblait avoir envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps et que Lucius attendait vraisemblablement une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Sa voix s'éleva d'un coup, songeuse. « Katharina est intéressée ? »

Cette question décida Severus qui rit en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

« Bhen évidemment ! T'as pas repéré son manège ? Moi qui te croyais intelligent ! Par Morgane, elle pourrait avoir une immense pancarte marquée « Je suis folle de Lucius Malfoy » dans le dos que ça ne serait pas différent ! » M'exclamai-je, ahurie.

« Si tel était le cas je l'aurais vu ! » Dit-il d'un air un peu vexé.

« Bref, que faisiez vous tous les deux dans la salle de bain ? » Demandai-je, cherchant à oublier le serrement de cœur qui avait accompagné leur apparition aussi... Débraillés.

« Severus et moi préparions un Philtre de Dolicide pour toi. Seulement cette potion est extrêmement compliquée. C'est Severus qui l'a inventée et elle nécessite d'être remuée à très vive allure, en vérité, c'est la potion la plus compliquée que j'ai jamais vue... » Me répondit Lucius en soupirant à cause de la fatigue tandis que Severus esquissa un sourire sous le compliment à peine voilé.

« C'est la potion que nous t'avons administrée et elle semble plutôt efficace. » Ajouta le brun en sortant un flacon empli d'un liquide d'un bleu roi de sa poche. « Tiens, la prochaine dose. Dès que la douleur se fait sentir, bois-le, il soulage instantanément. »

D'un coup, il me revint que je m'étais prise un coup de patte dans le visage. Des griffes avaient fait couler mon sang. Je touchai la peau tendre et eus un haut-le-cœur de sentir d'énormes boursouflures sur ma peau d'ordinaire si lisse. D'horribles cicatrices qui me défiguraient, je le savais. Je sentis mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. Je pouvais, certes, me réjouir d'être en vie, mais j'avais désormais le visage d'un monstre. Ma seule consolation fut que l'une des quatre griffes de Remus avait préféré ma gorge à mon visage.

Deux mains douces se posèrent sur les miennes qui caressaient mes plaies et je fus surprise de trouver les yeux de Severus au leu de ceux de Lucius. Des yeux doux, rassurants. Ses longs doigts enserrèrent mes poignets et les firent descendre contre mes flancs puis il m'attira dans une étreinte protectrice, me permettant ainsi de cacher mes larmes. Ses bras enlaçaient ma taille et je me surpris à me détendre contre lui, à enfouir mon visage dans ses robes noires, consciente de mes actes cette fois-ci.

Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille. « Tu sais Rose, je te promets que d'ici un an maximum, je créerai un baume ou un philtre qui effacera les cicatrices. Je te le promets. Ne pleure pas Rose. »

Ses paroles éveillèrent en moi un espoir fantastique et je n'arrivai pas à balbutier mes remerciements. Il dût comprendre puisqu'il me remercia puis me lâcha comme à regret .

« Désolé Rose, je dois m'y mettre. Le plus tôt sera le mieux je suppose. » Annonça-t-il avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Lucius vint contre moi et essuya mes larmes avec sa main, laissant sa paume caresser ma joue et relever mon menton. Son regard était plein d'assurance, plein de soutien et aucun mot n'aurait pu rivaliser avec la force que ce simple regard pouvait me conférer.

Je survivrai, passerait toutes les épreuves, irais au bout du monde s'il me regardait ainsi. Je survivrai grâce à lui.

* * *

**Rappelez-vous, 5 reviews! Celles qui veulent ce que je ferais ultérieurement, je posterai ici si je continue ou pas et si je ne continue pas, je vous donnerai une adresse mail sur laquelle me contacter pour que je vous envoie. Ca dépend du résultat. Désolée d'en arriver à de telles extrémités mais je ne supporte pas de partager ce que j'écris sans qu'on me dise sans qu'on en pense.**

**A bientôt j'espère.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: In the shadow

**Chapitre 10_ : In the Shadow_**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** Aux alentours du 31 janvier**  
**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bon... Suite aux quatre malheureuses review que j'ai eu, je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer sans me prendre la tête. Je posterai donc une fois par mois, le dernier jour du mois. Mes chapitres seront peut-être plus longs, peut-être pas. Si je repasse au-dessus de cinq reviews par chapitre, j'accélèrerai mais je reprends pas ce rythme d'un post toutes les deux semaines sans.  
**

**Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui ont reviewé, tant mes lecteurs fidèles que les nouveaux. C'est bien pour vous que je poste, je vous dédicace ce chapitre !  
**

**Ensuite, je suis désolée du retard mais entre les bacs blancs et quelques problèmes personnels, le 20 c'était pas possible.  
**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël et je vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'année et un joyeux nouvel an :) J'active la fonction messages privés pour enfin pouvoir répondre!  
**

**A dans un mois!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : **In the shadow_

_« No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
Sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted »_

_In the shadow, The rasmus (Dead Letters, 2004)_

Le lundi matin fut plus compliqué. Il semblait que j'avais passé plus de temps que prévu dans la chambre de mon cousin et que la moitié du château me recherchait. Enfin ce fut ce qu'il me sembla quand, armée d'un sortilège de Glamour qui cachait mes cicatrices, je retournai chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre de Préfète et y trouvait une meute plutôt hétérogène.

Devant ce qui semblait être une bande de hyènes ultra-agressives, je fus tenter de m'enfuir avant qu'elles ne me voient. En effet, le groupe était composés de gens plus que différents et cela me rappela la dernière journée de cours que j'avais eue. Appuyée au mur, figée dans sa posture de Reine des Glaces maléfiques, Katharina semblait être vaguement ennuyée même si son regard trahissait son inquiétude à qui savait le lire. D'ailleurs la courbe de son dos était trop raide et sa posture trop étudiée pour paraître désinvolte. Mais ça bien sûr, seuls quelques élus pouvaient le voir.

A ses côtés, se tordant les mains, Gabriel faisait les cent pas, visiblement mort de peur. Il passait son temps à lancer des questions absurdes et à aboyer sur Katharina qu'il semblait tenir pour responsable. Il stressait tout le monde et je sentis la tension ambiante monter à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Stupide Gryffondor.

Devant le portrait de ma chambre, Remus montait la garde et seules les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son état d'épuisement avancé. Il masquait la porte et fusillait de son regard d'ambre quiconque osait s'en approcher un peu trop près. Le loup semblait ne pas s'être totalement endormi et même ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce « petit problème de fourrure » devaient sentir la dangerosité de l'animal en lui. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi bestial.

En face de lui, tonnant et agressif, James semblait au bord du meurtre. Lily accrochée à son bras pour le calmer, avait l'air hypocrite et boudeur qui m'insupportait tant. De ce que je comprenais, James voulait entrer pour me voir à cause d'un tas de chiffon qu'il désignait sur le sol et que Peter regardait avec un air révulsé.

Je mis du temps à comprendre que ce tas de chiffon sale et informe était en vérité Sirius, dans un sale état. Je ne pus le comprendre que quand il gémit, en proie à la douleur physique ou à la douleur mentale, je ne le savais pas. A plus de trois mètres d'eux je pouvais voir qu'il avait des blessures plutôt sérieuses et des os qui formaient des angles étranges. Le sang séché collait ses vêtements crasseux à sa peau pleine de terre. Était-ce sa lutte contre Remus qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ? Je ne pouvais que le supposer.

En retrait de cette scène absurde, Regulus jetait un regard haineux sur son frère et sur Remus tandis qu'il semblait près à tuer James et Gabriel. En revanche, quand ses yeux croisaient ceux de Katharina, il semblait lui parler sans mots. Ses prunelles se teintaient de douceur, d'assurance comme pour la rassurer.

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, tout ce beau monde excepté Sirius, s'était tourné vers moi. Les réactions furent aussi diverses que l'étaient les caractères. Gabriel s'était rué sur moi en trois de ses grandes enjambées et me faisait virevolter autour de lui, m'emprisonnait dans ses bras à mon grand dépit. Je le connaissais à peine et il agissait déjà comme si je lui appartenais. Il me reposa et les autres furent plus modérés.

Katharina hocha la tête vers moi ce qui signifiait une sorte de « Bienvenue à la maison », Regulus fît de même, tous deux inscrits dans le registre aristocratique. Le code caché de l'affection noble en présence des « impurs » comme les appelaient mes parents. Remus se crispa et je sus qu'il voyait à travers le sort de Glamour grâce à ses yeux de loup. Son visage était déformé par l'horreur et la culpabilité.

James, lui, se rua vers moi et m'asséna une claque monumentale, le visage tordu de haine et Lily, pendue à son bras, avait un sourire mauvais. Je le dévisageai sans comprendre mais un éclair de surprise et de choc traversa leurs faces, tant la sienne que celle de la dinde qu'il appelait sa petite-amie. L'impact de sa paume sur ma joue avait du court-circuiter le sort qui avait probablement montré mon visage actuel.

Mais Cornedrue se remit bien vite de sa surprise et commença à s'énerver. « Où étais-tu passée toi, Malfoyette ? Où te planquais-tu ? Dans le nid des Serpents ? Ou juste avec ton futur Mangemort de son cousin et ses potes les plus détraqués ? » Je tentai de répondre mais il me fit taire d'un _Silencio !. « _Qu'as tu fait à Sirius ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? »

La rage bouillonnait tant dans mes veines que son sort se dissipa comme de la fumée et que ma magie commença a pulser autour de moi, aura dont la couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle des yeux de Lucius. Mes cheveux volaient autour de moi comme si au cœur d'une tempête et tous s'écartèrent de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de James Potter et mon inquiétude pour Sirius comme ma nervosité avait poussé ma patience à bout. Mon _Petrificus totalus_ informulé vint le cueillir et personne n'intervint de peur d'être ma prochaine victime.

Je rodais autour de ce vulgaire Gryffondor comme une panthère autour de sa proie et aucun bruit ne venait perturber ma chasse. « Je n'ai rien fait à Sirius ! » Feulai-je. « T'as quoi comme problème avec moi pour ne pas cesser de me pourrir la vie ? »

Un silence mortel accueillit ma réplique pour deux raisons. La première était que Sirius s'était levé, son regard incrédule sur moi. Ensuite, je sentais derrière moi la présence glaciale de Lucius ce qui suffisait en général à faire taire tout le monde.

Sa voix claqua comme la lanière d'un fouet dans l'atmosphère présente. « Qu'est ce que vous fichez tous là ? Les cours commencent dans dix minute, si vous détalez pas, je me verrai obligé de vous retirer des points ! ». Tous le regardèrent et Katharina, Regulus, Peter et Lily s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. James resta face à nous, furieux que personne ne soit resté l'aider.

Lucius m'aida à me relever précautionneusement et fit face aux autres. Je m'agrippais à lui comme une désespérée et il me mit derrière lui pour me servir de rempart. J'entendis Sirius gémir sous la douleur et voulut le rejoindre mais Lucius me retint d'un seul regard jeté en arrière.

« T'as un problème avec ma cousine, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

« Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à mon meilleur ami et oses dire qu'elle n'y est pour rien! » Rugit James en désignant Sirius.

Lucius éclata d'un rire qui gela la pièce. « Je ne vois pas grande différence. Et dois-je te rappeler que si Black est dans un tel état c'est grâce à vos relations plus que douteuses ? ».

Je me mis à côté de Lucius et laissais tomber le glamour. Remus ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, il semblait se retenir de s'enfuir. Sirius ouvrit des yeux effarés. Il ressemblait vraiment à une loque ainsi. James eut un mouvement de recul devant mon visage défiguré.

Cependant, le Gryffondor sortit bien vite de son mutisme. « Je ne vois pas non plus grande différence. A part que maintenant, son physique correspond vraiment à ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur ! » Cracha-t-il.

Lucius, pour toute réponse, lui sauta dessus, l'air enragé et le plaqua contre le mur en lui enserrant la gorge, toute retenue aristocratique oubliée. Choquée par les paroles du fils Potter, je m'enfuis et me réfugiai dans ma chambre sans trop de difficulté, Remus s'étant poussé à mon approche.

Ma chambre était dans un état épouvantable. La literie avait été saccagée et les plumes de mon oreiller s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Ma malle avait été ouverte et renversée sur le côté tandis que mes placards avaient été ouverts et vidés sur le sol. Et moi, j'étais plantée devant ce carnage, bouche bée, maudissant la personne qui avait transformé mon sanctuaire en bazar innommable.

Je cherchai malgré tout mes affaires dans ce capharnaüm et réussis à prendre l'essentiel en moins de vingt minutes. Je sortis ensuite de ma chambre ne voulant pas m'y attarder plus que nécessaire. En face de la porte, Remus se tordait les mains. James avait réussi à s'échapper et avait emporté Sirius dans sa fuite. Lucius m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur, soigneusement éloigné de Remus.

En deux grandes enjambées, le loup-garou fut sur moi, il m'enlaça à ma grande surprise. « Rose je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais. » Me murmura-t-il comme un mantra.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle, Lupin ! » Les mots de Lucius claquèrent dans le couloir, une voix puissante et sans faille. Une menace à peine voilée, mortelle.

Mais Remus ne l'écouta pas et continua de me presser contre lui comme on l'aurait fait pour obtenir le jus d'une citrouille. « Roslynne, je sais que tu m'en veux mais pardonne moi je t'en supplie ! Et ta chambre.. »

Je me raidis et Lucius dut prendre cela pour un signe de détresse puisque je vis un rai de lumière bleue cueillir le Gryffondor au niveau des reins et il se retrouva pendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Lucius laissa échapper un rire cruel qui me glaça les os et, d'instinct, j'allais me réfugier derrière lui, là où la tempête ne frapperait pas.

« Mais comment connais-tu ce sort ? » S'étonna le loup-garou.

A voir son visage, je sus que Lucius lui avait servi l'un de ses sourires de chat cruel s'apprêtant à jouer un peu avec sa proie. « Comment je connais ce sort ? Et bien Severus me l'a appris. Entre Serpentard on se passe le mot. Et puis, je te dois bien un peu de souffrance pour ce que tu as fait à Rose. »

« Ce n'était pas volontaire, elle se baladait un soir de pleine lune et... » Tenta de se défendre Remus.

« NE L'ACCUSE PAS ! » Rugit mon cousin. « C'est toi qui lui a fait ce mal ! Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit qu'attaquer un Serpentard c'était attaquer la Maison entière ? Nous sommes peut-être haïs de tous, méprisés mais notre cruauté et notre esprit vengeur est notre seule solidarité ! »

« Roslynne n'est pas une des vôtres ! » Répondit Remus.

« Non mais elle est avec moi ! Et comment crois-tu que les Serpentard apprécieront que tu aies attaqué la cousine de leur leader ? Et une Sang-Pur de surcroît ? Une personne avec qui ils s'entendent à merveille ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, Lupin ! Bientôt tu souhaiteras que la malédiction du loup t'aie déjà tué ! » La tirade de Lucius me fit frissonner de peur. Il attrapa mon poignet et me mena vers notre salle de cours d'un pas décidé.

« Lucius... » tentai-je mais il me fit taire en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

« Chut, tais-toi Rose. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est en jeu et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour me montrer patient. Je te prie de te taire si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton qu'il avait voulu plus chaleureux et qui était doucereux à souhaits. Je sentais la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, la haine qui hurlait vengeance et je n'insistai pas.

Nous arrivâmes en salle de Potions et il me tint la porte pour que j'entre. Le silence tomba dans la salle quand j'entrai suivie de Lucius. En effet, nous étions en retard, nous entrions ensemble, et les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train sur une possible relation entre nous, à demi incestueuse et terriblement coutumière pour des Sang-Purs.

« Je vous prie de nous excuser, professeur Slughorn, j'avais oublié mon sac dans ma chambre... » Déclarai-je d'un ton froid et hautain.

Slughorn ne prit même pas la peine de nous retirer des points et nous désigna nos places d'un signe de tête. Je m'assis à côté de Severus et le saluai discrètement tout en sortant mes affaires de mon sac. Je me rendis compte avec horreur que j'avais oublié mes affaires de Potion. Je me maudis et me tournai vers mon voisin qui me regardait avec un air bienveillant plutôt inquiétant pour lui.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lu demander, il poussa son livre et ses affaires au milieu de la table pour que je suive et m'indiqua la potion que nous devions préparer pour ce cours, un antidote complexe qui semblait soigner les blessures magiques de moindre importance. Severus et moi nous mîmes au travail en silence mais efficacement, nous répartissant les tâches sans anicroches et au bout d'une heure à peine, le travail fut fini.

Slughorn inspecta notre potion et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. « Mes chers amis, regardez cette potion ! La couleur est parfaite, la texture est impeccable. Je ne pensais pas que votre binôme puisse faire mieux qu'un B sur cette potion mais je vous accorde un A ! Il faut savoir que cette potion est plus difficile que celles que vous aurez aux Aspics ! Magnifique ! »

Severus et moi nous nous regardâmes et la même étincelle brillait dans nos yeux. La joie, la fierté et l'amitié. Encore plus fort que ce que nous avions partagé avant qu'il ne cesse de me parler. Plus fort même que l'amitié qui le liait à Lucius. Il me semblait que ce jour scellait une amitié éblouissante.

Slughorn nous congédia d'un œil bienveillant et Severus reprit son visage normal. Nous quittâmes la salle de classe pleine de vapeur et Severus me fit signe de l'accompagner. Je le suivis sans rechigner, toute émerveillée par notre coopération d'un peu plus tôt. Il me mena dans une salle de classe apparemment depuis longtemps inoccupée dans laquelle trônaient d'immenses chaudrons de toutes tailles et de toutes matières. Certains dégageaient des fumées claires et colorées tandis que d'autres laissaient échapper des fumées épaisses et noirâtres. Il vérifia chacun des breuvages et en évacua quelques uns.

« Je travaille sur la potion qui soignerait tes cicatrices. Si les filtres de soins normaux ne peuvent les ôter de ton visage, c'est parce qu'un loup-garou est comme possédé par une forme de magie ancienne qui s'apparente à de la magie noire. Or, comme tu le sais, personne n'a encore trouvé de remèdes pour les blessures de magie noire. J'ai donc tenté plusieurs formules sans grand succès. Dans cette salle il n'y a que deux potions mais testées dans des chaudrons très différents. Mais elles n'ont pas l'air engageantes... » M'expliqua-t-il. «Les potions de soin doivent toujours être dans les teintes mauves. C'est une base, ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu devrais le savoir. Le mauve est la couleur qu'ont les yeux d'araignées broyés avec des griffes de dragon. »

« Il faut forcément ces deux éléments ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Oui, car, vois-tu, ce qui compte ce n'est pas l'élément mais son effet. On met les yeux d'araignée pour ne pas mettre l'araignée entière. Cet animal tisse sa toile entre deux objets. On l'utilise c'est grâce à cette toile que les plaies suturent mieux. On y ajoute du dragon pour que la peau retrouve sa fermeté habituelle. Pour soigner les blessure c'est une base. »

« C'est étrange comme raisonnement... Pourquoi ne met-on pas la toile de l'araignée ? Et pourquoi une griffe et pas une écaille ? » M'interrogeai-je.

« La toile contient des éléments qui perturbent les potions. Sa composition est instable, elle est donc trop fragile pour être exploitée. L'écaille, quant à elle, est trop solide. Il faut la chauffer à des températures extrêmes pour la faire fondre, on perd donc de sa force. On la travaille dans les filtres de mort quand il s'agit d'un dragon venimeux. Ou parfois on peut en glisser dans les antidotes contre le venin de serpent car celles des dragons non venimeux sont pleines d'actifs régénérant. »

Il se tut et je vis ses yeux si sombres s'illuminer. Je pouvais sentir son cerveau travailler à plus d'un mètre de lui. Il vida tous les chaudrons autour et se mit à recueillir des ingrédients à toute vitesse. Il invoqua une plume à côté de lui.

« Que se passe il ? » Le questionnai-je.

« Je crois avoir trouvé comment te soigner ! » M'annonça-t-il, tout sourire.

* * *

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12: Hope

**Hey tout le monde!**

**J'espère que ça va, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai été malade...  
**

**Bref, voici un chapitre dont y'a personne qu'en a vraiment quelque chose à faire à part une seule lectrice qui se reconnaitra :)  
**

**Prochain chapitre le 28 février 2013  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Espoir**_

_« Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopefull song  
We barely understood_

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could »

_When you believe, _Celtic Woman

J'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit tant ça me paraissait utopique. Il ne pouvait pas, au bout de deux jours, avoir trouvé le remède pour effacer ces immondes balafres. Et pourtant, son regard excité, son agitation soudaine démontraient bien un coup de génie inespéré. Il me fixa, attendant une réaction mais j'étais choquée. Se pourrait-il que mon calvaire se finisse aussi tôt ? Pouvais-je me permettre d'espérer ?

« Roslynne ? » M'interpella mon ami. « M'entends-tu ? Je crois que je peux soigner tes cicatrices. Les enlever de ton visage. Roslynne ? »

« Severus... » Soufflai-je et il se rapprocha pour m'entendre. « Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ? Je veux dire, es-tu sur de toi ? »

Le Serpentard se recula, l'air pensif. Il s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin dans son sac et se mit à griffonner dessus de son écriture en patte de mouches. Il écrivait à toute vitesse, ne s'arrêtant que pour mettre de l'encre sur sa plume. Je tentai de le ramener avec moi mais il ne m'accordait aucune attention. L'angoisse monta en moi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il leva enfin son visage d'ordinaire si dur de son parchemin, l'air d'un enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux de Noël. Il rangea sa plume et me tendit son rouleau. Il s'agissait d'une recette de potion qu'il avait écrite. Il avait écrit les ingrédients et leur rôle dans le filtre. Il avait ensuite montré comment les coordonner grâce à des Runes que je ne comprenais pas. La potion semblait très longue à faire et plutôt compliquée mais au vu des capacités de Severus dans ce domaine, je ne doutai pas qu'elle fût réalisable.

« Roslynne.. » M'appela-t-il. « Je ne te garantis pas que cette potion marchera, ce n'est qu'un ébauche. Je vais devoir la tester sur des êtres vivants, un rat puis un épouvantard. Ça va prendre un moment mais elle devrait être prête au mois de janvier. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si elle ne marchait pas, j'en ferai une autre. Je ne lâcherai rien, je t'en fais la promesse ! »

L'émotion m'emporta et je me jetai dans ses bras, le remerciant sans relâche. D'abord surpris, il referma ensuite son étreinte autour de moi en caressant mon dos. Sa détermination était mon moteur. Il me soignerait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, je le savais.

« Roslynne, tu sais ma lettre. » Me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais encore submergée par l'espoir.

« Quelle lettre ? » L'interrogeai-je, un funeste pressentiment grandissant en moi.

« Celle que je t'ai envoyée avant que tu ne descendes à la volière. » Me répondit-il, un peu moins confiant.

« Je suis désolée Severus, je n'ai reçu qu'une lettre de Sirius ce soir là. » Rétorquai-je, ignorant le doute qui s'immisçait en moi.

« Une lettre de Sirius ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui. Il ne l'a pas signée mais je sais que c'est la sienne. Il me demandait pardon de m'avoir blessée. Tu sais, on est de nouveau en couple ! C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? » Claironnai-je, ivre de joie et de fierté.

Severus pâlit d'un coup et bredouilla avant de se détourner et de se mettre à réunir des ingrédients tous plus rares les uns que les autres.

« Ça ne va pas Severus ? » M'inquiétai-je. « Tu as l'air tout drôle. »

« Dirige-toi vers ton prochain cours, Rose. » Me répondit-il, atone. « Je m'occupe de préparer la potion. »

« Severus, parle-moi si ça va pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Sirius mais notre amitié ne s'arrêtera pas pour ça, si ? »

« Non. Va en cours Rose. » Répliqua-t-il un peu plus sec. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Severus... Dis-moi ce qui te gênes... » Le suppliai-je.

« Ce qui me gêne ? » Rugit-il en me plaquant contre le mur. « Ce qui me gêne c'est que je t'aime Rose ! Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimée ! Quand tu as commencé à voir Black j'ai cru cauchemarder ! Puis tu as commencé à me regarder avec pitié ! Quand il t'a quitté, Lucius s'inquiétait sans cesse pour toi ! Regulus ne cessait de parler de Katharina qui te surveillait de loin ! J'ai pris mes distances pour que tu ne subisses pas le courroux des Maraudeurs ! Puis tu es redevenue souriante du jour au lendemain. Je savais que tu avais repris ta fichue liaison avec cet idiot ! Puis tu as commencé à avoir des marques, à être blessée. Un jour tu souriais, le lendemain tu étais pensive, blessée, et tu le fixais avec peur. Me prends-tu pour un abruti ? Mais j'ai cru que c'était fini. J'ai cru que j'avais ma chance, je t'ai envoyé cette lettre que j'avais depuis des mois et que je n'avais jamais osé t'envoyer ! Et aujourd'hui tu arrives, me dis que cette lettre vient de mon pire ennemi, de mon rival, et que tu l'aimes malgré le fait qu'il soit violent ? Je suis sur que lui et son abruti de meilleur ami te frappent ! Et tu viens me dire que tu es de nouveau avec lui ? Ne t'étonnes pas si j'en suis écœuré ! » Il finit son discours, me laissant tremblante. Je lui avais fait tant de mal. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte de son amour et je l'avais sans cesse oublié.

« Severus... » Murmurai-je, anéantie.

« Chut, tais toi mon amour. » Souffla-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes pour entamer un baiser passionné.

Au début je me débattis mais il me tenait d'une main de fer. Puis, comme le soir de l'attaque de Lucius, je cédais à la passion incontrôlable que je lui vouais. Je lui rendis son baiser sauvagement, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il passa alors ses bras autour de ma taille en une étreinte torride. J'agrippais une de mes mains à une de ses épaules et laissait l'autre glisser dans ses cheveux étonnement doux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait exploser sous l'impulsion de cette passion sauvage, brûlante, de l'afflux de sensation.

Savais-je, à ce moment là que je faisais une erreur ? Oui, j'en étais consciente, mais le charme et le charisme écrasant de Severus ravageaient mes sens, écrasaient toute résistance. Dans ses bras, je me sentais une femme belle, désirable, une femme aimée et capable d'un amour sans borne. Il éveillait chez moi des sensations que Sirius n'arrivait même pas à effleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et nous nous retournâmes de concert vers l'intrus. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je tombais sur le regard accusateur de Remus. Il devait être au courant de cette chance supplémentaire accordée par Sirius et il était clair qu'il était furieux de me trouver ainsi avec Severus, leur ennemi juré. Je repoussais doucement ce dernier qui me jeta le regard qu'aurait eu un animal blessé mortellement et qui s'enfuit sans plus de cérémonie.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » Me lamentai-je en me laissant glisser contre le mur de la salle. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Je me le demande aussi. » Rétorqua Remus d'un ton mauvais. Je sursautai au son de sa voix, ayant oublié sa présence à cause du regard que m'avais jeté Severus avant de quitter la pièce. « Merde Rose, depuis quand ce petit jeu dure-t-il ? Ça fait trois jours que tu as recommencé avec Sirius et tu vas déjà voir ailleurs ? Explique-moi ! »

« Je sais pas Remus. J'aime Sirius. Mais Severus m'a embrassée et j'ai perdu tout contrôle. C'est comme s'il me donnait tout l'amour que Sirius me refuse... » Fis-je, les larmes menaçant de déborder.

« Je comprends pourquoi il te le refuse ! Regarde-toi ! Si je vous avais pas interrompu qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver dans cette salle éloignée du reste du château ? » Tonna Remus.

« D'ailleurs, comment as-tu trouvé cette salle ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« C'est pas le plus important. Jure moi que ça ne sera arrivé qu'une fois et je garde le silence ! »

« Je le jure. Mais dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre sait que je suis ici ! » Le pressai-je.

« Non, personne. Je suis sorti du cours en avance. Je voulais te voir et je t'ai cherchée sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. J'ai eu du mal à trouver la salle, je savais même pas qu'elle existait. » M'avoua-t-il.

« Et que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« D'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai vu ton visage et tes cicatrices. Je sais que tu as du souffrir et j'en suis plus que navré. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à te consoler. J'en suis navré. » S'excusa-t-il. « Ensuite, je voulais te demander si tu étais sure de vouloir retourner avec Sirius. C'est un brave gars mais il peut être violent. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je sens ces choses-là. Je t'ai observée et Sirius m'a parlé de plusieurs pertes de contrôle qu'il aurait eu avec toi. Je sais que tu penses l'aimer mais crois-tu qu'il est sage que tu restes avec lui ? »

« Remus je l'aime... » Lui déclarai-je. « Je sais qu'il m'arrive de ne pas être droite. Mais je l'aime. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, c'est pas de sa faute si il lui arrive de perdre le contrôle. Il peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut, je l'accepterai. »

Remus soupira en me regardant l'air apitoyé. Je lui souris gentiment et il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Je restais là, à me demander que faire quand la sonnerie retentit, bourdonnement à peine audible dans cette partie du château. Je saisis mon sac et me dirigeais vers mon cours de Runes d'un pas las, l'esprit embrouillé. Pourquoi aimais-je tant embrasser Severus alors que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius ? La réponse ne m'apparaîtrait que bien plus tard.

La journée se passa sans heurt mais je ne revis pas Severus ni Lucius . Les deux semblaient m'éviter et cela m'angoissa. M'en voulaient-ils ? Après les cours j'allais ranger mes affaires et trouvais Lucius, assis sur mon fauteuil, l'air préoccupé.

« Lucius ! » M'étonnai-je en allant me mettre sur l'accoudoir. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Mon cousin me sourit. « Je suis venue te voir ma belle. J'ai croisé Severus aujourd'hui et il a pas voulu me dire un seul mot. »

« Certes... » L'encourageai-je à continuer. « Mais encore ? »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est ce que tu peux être impatiente ! » S'exaspéra-t-il. « Je me suis dit que c'était forcément de ta faute puisque toi seule arrive à le mettre dans de tels états ! »

« Si tu es venu pour me sermonner, tu peux partir. » Répliquai-je sur le ton le plus glacial que je pouvais faire. « Je n'ai rien fait à Severus. »

« Roslynne... » Soupira-t-il. « Je ne te veux pas de mal mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que Severus est très attaché à toi... »

« Tout sentiment que nourrit Severus à mon égard est déplacé, je suis avec Sirius . » Rétorquai-je.

« Arrête tes conneries, Roslynne ! » Tonna mon cousin. « Tu sais que Severus est fou amoureux de toi, et je sais bien que l'inverse est réciproque ! »

« Nan mais tu délires mon pauvre gars ! » Ricanai-je, ignorant la petite voix dans ma tête qui confirmait ses dires. »

Sans un mot il se leva et me jeta un regard noir. Il me fixa longtemps puis s'adoucit légèrement, même s'il semblait encore vexé. « Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de te moquer de moi et de m'insulter. La nouvelle est surprenante je suppose. Mais je suis sur de ce que j'avance. » Et c'est sans se retourner qu'il quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule et déboussolée.


	13. Chapter 13: C'est le jour

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Je suis revenue avec..; Une heure d'avance pour un petit chapitre!**

**Bon j'en suis très déçue, je vous avouerai sue je le voyais très mélodramatique mais il est assez pitoyable... *dépitée* **

**A part ça je vaux faire une méga dédicace à mes plus grandes lectrices: Ausland la sublime, Butterfly et Linaewenn**

**Je voudrais vous conseiller la fiction d'Ausland "The truth of 1995" qui est actuellement traduite par Marine76 les deux, l'auteur et la traductrice sont très agréable et sauront vous intéresser à cette fameuse année 1995. Le lien pour la version originale se situe dans mes favoris tout comme le lien menant vers Marine76 :) Laissez lui une petite review, elle sera transmise :)**

**Je pense poster un chapitre d'"Effacer notre passé" dans la semaine, peut-être même dans la nuit :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre _12 : C'est le Jour_**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochaine update:** Aux alentours du 30 mars**  
**

* * *

_« Cousins, Cousines,_

_La blague, est fine,_

_Je l'ai vue grandir,_

_Je la vois partir avec lui. _

_[…]_

_Mourir de Jalousie,_

_C'est mourir d'Amour aussi !»_

C'est le Jour – Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour

La nuit porte conseil.

Un boniment de vieille femme. Jusqu'à ce jour, je l'avais cru. Mais là, assise sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, seule et dans le noir, j'ai cessé de faire confiance à ce dicton. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Lucius était parti mais j'étais restée figée, les yeux dans le vague. D'une part parce que j'avais besoin de mettre à plat mes sentiments et d'autre part parce que j'étais sûre que si je faisais un seul mouvement, le fragile équilibre qui maintenait ma raison en place risquait de se briser.

Bien sur, la moitié du château avait défilé devant ma porte. Peu après le départ de Lucius, Katharina était passée suivie par Regulus. Gabriel avait tempêté à l'extérieur en vain pendant dix minutes. Enfin, Sirius avait quémandé l'entrée puis était parti, semblant penser que j'étais absente. En effet, la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait aidé à concevoir ne pouvait guère représenter les Chambres des Préfets excepté celle de Remus.

Et moi je demeurais immobile, plongée dans mes songes. L'assurance de Lucius m'avait profondément chamboulée. Se pouvait-il que mon blond cousin ait raison ? Étais-je amoureuse de Severus ? Une semaine auparavant j'aurais rit à cette idée mais aujourd'hui, elle m'effrayait juste. Après tout, que savais de l'Amour ? Je n'avais jamais aimé que Sirius mais se pouvait-il qu'un sentiment plus puissant encore fasse rage en moi ?

Après tout, j'étais tout sauf indifférente à Severus. Il avait toujours suscité en moi des sentiments violents, dignes des tragédies antiques. Sans jamais parvenir à me rapprocher de lui, je l'avais admiré et adoré. De surcroît je l'avais toujours trouvé charmant à défaut d'être beau. Car le Serpentard en question semblait avoir développé un charisme et un charme bien à lui, subtil et envoûtant. Je ne savais décrire cet effet qu'il avait sur moi par autre chose qu'une odeur. A court de mot, je ne savais expliquer cette particularité qu'en la comparant à celle d'une odeur douce et sucrée. Certains la haïraient car trop mielleuse mais pour ceux à qui elle conviendrait, elle serait ensorcelante.

Et le rival de cet homme si particulier se trouvait Sirius. Et l'idée même de les comparer me semblait ridicule. Tente-t-on de trouver des points communs au Soleil, astre diurne brûlant et passionné, à la Lune, douce et froide à la fois, subtile et pourtant si effrayante. Là où Severus était glace, Sirius était feu. Le premier était détaché et bien trop intelligent pour ses congénères, le second montrait un caractère passionné, emporté, prompt à l'énervement et le désir d'être accepté, l'immaturité des éphèbes immunisés contre toute douleur.

Mais malheureusement, dans mon esprit, les départager semblait impossible. Et en moi, grandissait le doute. Je ne pouvais pas continuer cette triste mascarade. Il était temps pour moi d'écrire à Sirius et de lui avouer tout ce que je ressentais.

Saisissant un rouleau de parchemin, j'écrivis une brève missive à mon petit-ami. Je savais ce que je risquais mais j'avais besoin de lui parler, d'être honnête avec lui. Quelle idiote je fus...

_Sirius,_

_Je suis tellement désolée... Pardonne-moi de ma franchise mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir la nature de l'ombre qui grandit en moi ce soir. Si seulement je pouvais l'effacer d'un simple revers de main... Hélas ! _

_J'ai peur qu'il nous faille nous méfier d'elle. Je dois t'avouer ce soir, Sirius, que tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi s'est épuisé. Certes, la source de mon amour ne s'est pas tarie mais je vois aujourd'hui que toutes les épreuves que tu m'as imposée ont eu raison de ma force, de mon pardon. Je suis navrée Sirius mais l'océan émeraude d'autrefois n'est plus qu'un lac qui s'assèche à chaque fois que tes mains battent ma peau._

_Je t'ai aimé Sirius et je t'aime encore, mais si tu as quelque sentiment pour moi, ravale ta violence et aime-moi comme je t'aime !_

_Pardonne-moi mon amour._

_Roslynne._

Les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues avait laissé des traces humides sur le parchemin et la force que j'avais mise dans ses mots l'avait presque transpercé. Appelant un hibou de l'école, j'envoyai la lettre qui scellerait mon destin.

La réaction fut presque immédiate.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa vigoureusement et je m'empressai d'ouvrir la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agirait de Sirius. Grave erreur.

Mon petit-ami entra dans la pièce, l'air furieux, les traits durs et fermés. Dans ses prunelles couleur de brume, la rage et la haine avaient détruit toute douceur et quand il planta ses prunelles dans les miennes, je ne le reconnus pas.

« C'est toi qui a écris ce ramassis d'horreur ? » Aboya-t-il en me montrant la lettre chiffonnée et son ton haineux me fit reculer. Mon instinct de survie me hurlait de m'enfuir.

« Sirius, je peux t'expliquer... » Tentai-je mais il me saisit à la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur, me privant d'air.

« Pourquoi te laisserai-je t'expliquer, Rose ? » Tonna-t-il en serrant encore sa prise. « Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu m'as toujours trahi, je n'ai jamais pu te faire confiance ! Toujours à traîner avec les Serpentards, es saletés de Mangemort en devenir ! Toi la gentille et douce Roslynne. Tu joues bien ton rôle n'est-ce pas ? Comment un être si fragile et si innocent pourrait-il s'entendre avec le monstre qu'est ton cousin ? Non, la vraie Roslynne se cache sous le masque. Une garce exécrable ! »

Il relâcha sa prise et je m'effondrai sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Il se mit à faire le tour de ma chambre en pestant tandis que je tentais de respirer à nouveau. « Je ne vois qu'un monstre ici et c'est toi, Sirius. » Déclarai-je en me relevant, essoufflée

Je ne vis pas le coup venir mais quand son poing s'abattit sur ma joue droite, ma tête partit et je heurtai de nouveau la pierre. Son pierre frappa ensuite ma cage thoracique et je laissai échapper un cri de douleur ce qui n'apitoya pas mon bourreau qui continua à me battre, me causant mille souffrances sans nom. Je savais que je méritais cette douleur mais je tentais de me protéger du mieux possible.

« Tu ne mériterai pas que j'essuie mes chaussures sur ton visage. Tu n'es pas digne de moi et tu n'es bonne qu'à distraire ces visqueux Serpentard ! De nous deux qui est le monstre ? » Ses cris perçaient mes tympans tandis que j'endurais le feu de sa colère.

Peu à peu, les craquements retentirent et l'odeur du sang me submergeait. La peur, elle, m'avait depuis longtemps envahit quand la violence de l'homme que j'aimais ou en tout cas croyais aimer, atteignit un nouveau degré. En effet, Sirius s'empara de ma table de nuit et la lança sur moi avec tant de force qu'elle se disloqua. Malgré tout, je n'appelais pas à l'aide et tentais de ne pas faire de bruit. Je méritais cette douleur et je ne voulais pas le faire enrager plus qu'il ne l'était.

Cependant, tout cela prenait une tournure des plus inquiétantes. Le Gryffondor semblait avoir trouvé le poignard que je gardais sous mon oreiller depuis on enfance et commença à me frapper avec.

« J'espère au moins que tu souffres autant que tu m'as fait souffrir, Roslynne. » Cracha-t-il et ses yeux fous se révulsèrent d'excitation quand la lame pénétra ma peau.

Après quelques coups, je m'évanouis, laissant mon esprit glisser vers l'inconscience quelques instants et lorsque je revins, tout avait changé.

Je me trouvais sur le sol froid de ma chambre de Préfète... J'avais froid, si froid... Et j'avais tellement mal... Il ne devais pas y avoir un seul muscle, un seul os dans mon corps qui ne fut pas brisé, pas déchiré... J'étais une loque humaine , ici, prostrée dans l'alcôve du mur de ma chambre telle une ombre sur le mur azur.

Je souffrais tellement, j'étais perdue. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, roulée en position fœtale, j'attendais la venue de la douce torpeur qu'apporte la Mort... Je l'avais tant frôlée... Ma poitrine me lançais tant que j'en venais à penser que mes côtes s'étaient toutes brisées... Vu la douleur je ne doutais pas que l'une d'elle oppressait mon poumon droit... Si seulement ça avait pu se finir vite cette histoire, je détestais le goût du sang dans ma bouche et je haïssait la sensation dudit sang coulant tout le long de mon corps... Le froid devint insupportable et je sentis mes yeux se fermer, mon corps s'engourdir... Enfin la Mort venait m'emporter... Je soupirai et le seul fait de souffler me fit souffrir. La délivrance viendrait bientôt !

Soudainement, j'entendis une porte claquer et une respiration se couper. Un hoquet de terreur retentit et cela m'agaça, je le savais que je n'était pas belle à voir alors pouvait-on me laisser tranquille et me permettre de mourir en paix ? Des pas retentirent sur le pavé de la pièce et le bruit me vrilla la tête. Deux chaussures entrèrent dans mon champ de vision et je priai Morgane pour que la personne ne soit trop dégoûtée pour me venir en aide, j'étais lassée de cette effroyable vie.. Deux mains m'auscultèrent, embrasant mon corps qui me lançait comme si un feu s'était déclaré. Elle me faisaient mal et seul ma mâchoire délitée m'empêchait de hurler à l'inconnu de s'enfuir « Laissez-moi seule, je veux juste m'endormir et ne plus me réveiller... »

« Roslynne... » Sanglota une voix que je connaissais bien... Trop bien.. Cette voix de velours qui m'accompagnait depuis deux ans... Deux ans que cette voix rythmait ma vie. « Roslynne, mon amour, je t'en prie, reste avec moi... Je t'en supplie... Merlin, tout ce sang ! Pas toi mon amour, reste avec moi ! »

Il sanglotait pour la première fois devant moi et si j'avais pu avoir encore plus mal que maintenant, mon cœur aurait explosé... Il devait partir, ne pas me voir abandonner la vie, seule et silencieuse. Je ne voulais pas le blesser mais à quoi bon continuer ?

On m'avait bien dit que l'amour était un piège et moi, stupide jeune fille naïve conduite par ses hormones et ses romans à l'eau de rose, je ne m'était pas méfiée. J'étais tombée dans le panneau à pieds joints... Mais quand l'homme qu'on aime nous abandonne, plus rien n'a de saveur, plus rien n'a de couleur... J'avais perdu toute envie de vivre il y a une heure, trente trois minutes. Cela faisait une heure quinze que je gisait sur le sol, brisée, détruite, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Je vis tout d'un coup la mare pourpre qui se formait autour de moi et je fus obligée de fermer les yeux. J'avais toujours haï le sang, d'autant plus quand c'était le mien... Pourtant j'aurais du être habituée depuis le temps que je le vois se répandre autour de moi ! Je me rendis compte que j'avais de moins en moins froid alors que le feu dans la cheminée était censé être éteint, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Le sommeil qui m'avait prise auparavant m'avait quittée lui aussi.

« Roslynne, tiens bon, pour Lucius et pour moi, s'il te plaît ! » Repris la douce voix chaude et rauque de mon sauveur.

Lucius... M'en voudrait-il d'avoir abandonné ? Car il le saurait. Il le comprendrait.. Il m'en voudrait d'avoir cédé pour _lui_. Il m'en voudrait de ne pas m'être débattue... Il n'avait plus l'habitude de me voir me battre mais il l'avais eue pendant un temps. Je me rappelais de nos trop nombreuses disputes et je m'en voulus. Comme toujours il avait eu raison... J'étais désolée que notre dernière discussion ce soit aussi mal finie... Il s'en voudrait quand il apprendrait que j'étais morte...

L'homme à mes côtés se débattis avec mon corps pour me ramener, il avait rallumé le feu, j'entendais les bûches crépiter, je sentais la douce chaleur qu'il diffusait dans mes appartements, je sentais aussi l'odeur du bois qui brûlait et trouvais cela agréable. Je sentis des mains et une baguette qui tentaient de faire l'inventaire de mes trop nombreuses blessures...

« Inutile ! » songeais-je. « J'ai exactement douze plaies dues au poignard, trois sur la cuisse droite, quatre dans l'abdomen, deux sur les flancs et trois dans l'épaule gauche. J'ai six côtes cassées, deux doigts fracturés, une entorse de la cheville gauche, une double fracture ouverte tibia-péroné, une autre radius-cubitus, une luxation de l'épaule gauche, un genou déboîté, un torticolis et des vertèbres déplacées. Ah oui, et j'ai le crâne fendu ou fracassé, je n'en sais rien... En plus, je dois avoir des hématomes et des plaies partout... Et j'ai les cheveux poisseux de sang. »

Je sentis mon protecteur trembler au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. J'étais bien amochée. Toutes les blessures avaient été faites dans le but de souffrir, pas de mourir mais, cumulées, elles étaient mortelles. J'entendis un sanglot et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Chouette ! Si en plus voir la mourante devenait une attraction, je sentais que j'allais mourir de honte..

« Mais quel humour je peux avoir ! Une mourante qui va mourir ! » Pensais-je.

« Severus tout va bien ? » Fit la voix de Lucius dans le couloir, ses pas se rapprochant peu à peu. Quand il fut à la porte il hurle d'horreur, toute retenue Malfoyenne oubliée et se jetta auprès de moi, aidant son ami qui pansait mes blessures tant bien que mal. « Par Salazar, que s'est il passé ? »

« Lucius... » soupira l'autre. « Je ne pense pas avoir les compétences pour la sauver... Je l'ai trouvée ici et je sais très bien qui lui a fait ceci... Il y a la marque de ses dents sur son poignet. Lucius... Elle va mourir...»

Tiens ? Il m'avait mordue ? Quand ça ? Je l'aurais su si un cabot galeux m'avait mordue, non ? Quoique vu la douleur, qu'il m'ait mordue ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé... Mais merde, qu'est ce que j'avais mal !

« Elle est consciente ? » Demanda Lucius, brisé, la voix tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas... Parle lui si tu veux... »

« Hey, Rose... Je sais pas si tu m'entends... Je... Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, bats toi... Pour Severus et moi, pour Gabriel, pour Alice et Frank, pour Rémus aussi.. Bats toi pour nous... Bats toi pour nous. Pour les Serdaigle, qu'ils ne perdent pas leur Princesse. Pour les Gryffondor, qu'ils ne perdent pas leur Ange Noir... Pour nous, les fils de Salazar, qu'on ne perde pas notre meilleure amie, notre sœur, notre âme sœur... Lutte, réveille toi, pour nous... Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... » Lucius pleurait et tentait de me retenir, sa voix choquée se fatiguant à ses derniers mots.

Les larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Ses paroles me firent encore plus mal que mes blessures... Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère et le seul avec Severus à tout savoir sur moi... Auparavant, durant notre Age d'Or, il aurait cité d'autres Gryffondors... Mais ils m'avaient abandonnée...

Je me sentais coupable, je voulais le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne serait pas définitivement triste, qu'il m'oublierait, qu'il se marierait, qu'il vivrait une vie normale même sans moi mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche.. aAors je fis semblant de dormir, obligeant mes yeux à demeurer clos...

« Rose... » Murmura Severus en cessant de se battre contre le sang pour étouffer un autre sanglot. « Ma rose, mon amour, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien et que tu ne m'aime pas mais je t'en supplie, reviens-nous, il ne te blessera plus jamais... Je t'en fais le Serment. J'aurais du réagir plus tôt... Je te voyais te voûter, t'isoler et je n'ai pas réagi... Je suis désolé... Je t'aime, reviens-moi, ne me laisse pas seul dans cette chienne de vie, reviens. Sans toi je peux pas continuer, tu le sais. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi à part toi, tu m'as toujours soutenu et sans toi je mourrais... Sans toi je suis incapable incapable d'aimer... Si tu pars je ne pourrais plus avancer... »

Je fus plus que touchée par ses mots... J'avais connu Severus alors qu'il était si fragile, si jeune, incapable d'aimer... Et maintenant il aimait ou plutôt il m'aimait... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire le coup de m'envoler au loin alors je me battis. Je me concentrais et, devant leurs yeux larmoyants, j'échouai lamentablement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais trop loin, je le savais, j'allais mourir ! Je tentai de me débattre, encore et encore mais un voile rouge s'installa devant mes yeux et mon sang m'étouffait. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je m'enfonçais dans le cocon noir de la Mort, je la sentais près de moi, elle m'attendait.

J'allais mourir ici, devant Severus et Lucius, mes amis, mes frères. Même si l'amour que je portais à Severus était différent de celui qu'il me vouait. Il m'_aimait._ Il n'y avait pas de précisions à apporter à ce mot. Il m'aimait d'un amour pur et tendre.

Cependant mon cœur appartenait à l'homme qui m'avait mise dans cet état. Cet homme brun aux yeux couleur de brume, à ce visage fin aux traits acérés, à ce cœur de glace. Cet homme trop passionné, trop violent, trop jaloux. Cet homme qui en société portait un masque de rebelle bienveillant et sympathique quand, dans le cadre plus privé, il avait le cœur noir de colère.

Il avait souffert plus que personne, il s'était enfui de chez lui mais était resté l'ombre que lui avait inculquée sa famille. Il avait toujours haï les Sang-purs xénophobes et racistes. Et pourtant... En lui sommeillaient les ténèbres... Cet homme que j'avais toujours admiré et aimé, ce Monstre malgré lui...

Sirius Orion Black...

* * *

**Je suis désolée je sais que c'est pitoyable...**


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing left of him

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'espère que ça va :)**

**Bon, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai rien posté, sûrement parce que je bloque sur la trad' que je suis en train de faire. J'y suis depuis trois semaines, heureusement que j'avais écrit ce chapitre d'avance!  
**

**Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que j'aime bien même s'il n'est pas terrible!**

**Prochain chapitre de "effacer notre passé" à la fin de mon chapitre de trad'**

**Merci pour vos reviews et tout particulièrement à Linaewenn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre _13 : Nothing left of me._**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochain update:** Aux alentours du 30 avril**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Nothing left of me

_« You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_[..]_

_I'll be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper »_

Skyscraper, Demi Lovato

Ma mémoire demeure très floue à propose de ce qui est arrivé au moment où j'ai commencé à lutter pour survivre. Je me rappelle avoir ouvert les yeux, tenté de me relever. Je me souviens d'avoir crié comme jamais auparavant jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise, qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un coassement à peine audible. Je me rappelle de longues mains au doigts fin qui volaient au-dessus de mon corps tandis que mon esprit glissait dans le noir effrayant que je savais être la Mort. Ma dernière sensation ce fut des mains douces qui caressaient mon visage et une voix chaude mais vibrante de peur qui me suppliait de rester. Au fond, la voix de Severus était devenue glaciale et psalmodiait des formules que je ne connaissais pas.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que la brume noire se dissipe. Mon corps me faisait souffrir de toute part mais je me sentais étrangement calme. Mon esprit était clair comme si je ne m'étais jamais évanouie et me vint une question des plus stupides : « Suis-je morte ? »

Vous qui lisez ceci vous rirez peut être de l'absurdité de la question mais elle me paraissait justifiée. J'avais senti la froideur que l'on assimile à la mort, avait glissé dans un état d'inconscience et mes deux protecteurs avaient paniqué et m'avaient supplié de me remettre. Cependant, je demeurais sceptique. Je n'avais jamais cru en une vie après la mort et le simple fait que je sois capable de penser semblait être un argument de choix pour me démontrer que j'étais vivante. Ça et le fait que je souffrais trop pour quelqu'un censé ne plus rien ressentir.

De nouvelles sensations me parvinrent. Une lumière très faible tentait en vain de pénétrer mes yeux clos. Sur moi je sentais comme la caresse de draps en coton et j'étais encore gelée. Peu à peu, mes sens s'éveillèrent. Je sentis une odeur persistante de lavande et mes oreilles percevaient de faibles sons qui s'amplifièrent peu à peu.

« Encore là, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda une voix qui me semblait familière.

« Y-a-t-il un problème avec le fait que je me trouve ici, Madame ? » Lui répondit un homme qui me semblait lui aussi connu. Une main se posa sur mon visage et repoussa une mèche qui me chatouillais la joue.

« Il va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu. Vous avez une ronde à faire avec Miss Evans et je crois que cela ne perturbera pas Miss Beauregard si vous partez. Elle dort. » Murmura avec douceur la femme.

« Et si elle se réveille ? » Fit alors son interlocuteur.

« Je vous préviendrai. » Dit la femme.

« Et Severus ? Comment va-t-il ? » L'interrogea l'autre. J'étais sûre de le connaître mais ma mémoire refusait d'ouvrir ses portes. De qui parlaient-ils ? Vu la caresse ressentit plus tôt je ne pouvais que supposer que j'étais la Miss Beauregard évoquée auparavant mais qui étaient les autres ? Miss Evans ? Severus ?

« Je vous préviendrai mon cher, aller. Vous devez assurez vos devoirs de Préfets, surtout quand deux d'entre eux sont incapables de le faire. » L'encouragea la dame qui avait promis de me surveiller.

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre et je sentis des lèvres douces et chaudes embrasser tendrement mon front. Une odeur de cannelle accompagna le mouvement et me procura une sensation de sécurité. Puis un « Reviens-moi, Rose. » fut murmuré à mon oreille avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre, de plus en plus lointain...

Un sentiment trop connu s'empara de moi. « Ne pars pas ! » Hurlai-je en me relevant avant de japper de douleur. Le son qui sortit de ma gorge ne semblait pas humain et tout s'arrêta autour de moi. Mes yeux à présent ouverts se posèrent sur le garçon. Je sentais montée en moi une bouffée d'amour mais je ne savais toujours pas qui il était.

Bien sur, je le trouvais magnifique. Grand et mince, le port altier et les traits fins, on aurait dit un ange. De longs cheveux blonds platines encadraient son visage si familier. Ses yeux me rappelaient l'argent en fusion tandis qu'il me regardait avec soulagement. Qui qu'il soit, mon état l'avait inquiété.

« Rose... » Souffla-t-il avant de revenir sur ses pas et de m'emprisonner dans une puissante étreinte. « Oh ma Rose tu es là.. » Puis il me relâcha et me regarda. « Rose ? »

Je rougis un peu et baissais les yeux. « Je suis désolée... Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui tu peux être... » Bredouillai-je sans le regarder. Apparemment ce garçon tenait à moi et à part le fait que j'éprouvais un profonde affection pour lui en le regardant, je ne savais rien à son propos.

Cela sembla le toucher puisqu'il se recula, les yeux emplis de question. Puis, en un fragment de seconde, son visage se métamorphosa. D'ouvert et tendre il devint masque de pierre et de glace. Sa posture se raidit et même ses yeux perdirent de leur intensité. Comme s'il l'argent qui les rendait si beau s'était transformé en acier. « Madame Pomfresh, je vous la laisse, j'ai à faire. » Puis il se détourna et partit, me laissant seule, le cœur empli d'un profond sentiment d'abandon.

« Non ne t'en vas pas.. » Murmurai-je pour moi.

Je me doutais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais il me semblait que seul lui comptait. Comme si ma mémoire défaillante ne se rappelait que de lui, de sa douceur. Il me semblait que sans lui mon monde me détruirait. Je me roulais sur moi-même, ignorant les douleurs lancinantes de chacun de mes muscles.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retirai, comme brûlée à vif. Je m'éloignais le plus possible de la personne qui osait me toucher. Autant les étreintes du jeune homme blond ne m'avaient pas dérangées que ce seul toucher étranger m'avait terrorisée. Je me retrouvais dans un coin, toutes dents dehors comme un animal, la souffrance me submergeant en une vague terrible qui me fit tomber à genoux.

« Miss Beauregard, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, laissez-moi m'approcher ! » Me demanda la femme qui m'avait touchée et que le garçon avait appelé Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait l'air aussi effrayée que moi.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » Hurlai-je mais mon cri se transforma en supplique. « Ne me faîtes pas de mal... » Je fus secouée d'un sanglot, autant à cause de la peine physique que de la fatigue et de la peur.

« Miss.. Il faut que je vous soigne... » Dit-elle doucement et en faisant un pas vers moi.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! » M'affolai-je. Je sentis un nouveau pique de douleur et la femme fut à côté de moi. J'eus beau me débattre, elle souleva légèrement mon haut et je vis un liquide rouge parsemant la moitié de mon abdomen. Sur ma peau hâlée d'horribles plaies s'étaient rouvertes. À la vue de ce terrifiant spectacle, je perdis connaissance.

J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en me réveillant. Qu'était-il advenu de mes blessures ? Un seul regard réticent me permis de voir que les plaies semblaient bien refermées.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Miss. » M'accueillit une voix fatiguée. À l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait un vieil homme aux longs cheveux argentés et possédant une barbe impressionnante de la même couleur. Ses yeux bleus me vrillaient et je me sentis mal à l'aise. « J'ai eut vent de votre.. situation. »

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ? » Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le Directeur de l'école dans laquelle vous étudiez. » Répondit l'autre sans paraître le moins du monde offensé par mon amnésie.

« Et moi qui suis-je ? » Le questionnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous répondre mais je vais essayer. Vous êtes Roslynne Beauregard. Cousine de Lucius Malfoy, le garçon qui est venu vous voir il y a deux jours. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh entra. Elle me fit un signe de tête tandis que je la regardais avec méfiance. Elle pointa une baguette magique sur moi. Au moins je me souvenais encore de la magie, pensais-je.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la chambre de Miss Beauregard. Elle a besoin de repos. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a frôlé la mort il y a peu. » Déclara celle que je supposais être infirmière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » Demandai-je. J'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais, pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien.

« Nous espérions que vous le sauriez, Miss. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il y a une semaine, Mr Malfoy et un de vos amis, Severus Rogue, vous ont trouvée dans votre chambre, au bord de la Mort. Seule l'intervention de Mr Rogue a pu vous sauver. Il a effectué un rituel antique qui permet à quelqu'un de donner de la force et de l'énergie vitale à une personne en grand besoin. Malheureusement, cela lui a pris tellement de force qu'il est tombé dans une sorte de coma magique. Personne ne sait quand il se réveillera mais ce jour-là, vous devrez le remercier, Miss. Il vous a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Il semblerait que le choc qu'à causé ces expériences traumatisantes ait pour conséquences une certaine amnésie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout devrait vous revenir dans quelque jour. » Expliqua Madame Pomfresh.

Ainsi j'avais visiblement été attaquée. Pourquoi donc aurais-je perdu tant de sang autrement ? J'avais donc failli mourir et seule l'intervention de ce Severus dont j'avais entendu parler plus tôt m'avait sauvée. Mais pourquoi donc ce garçon s'était-il mis en danger pour moi ? Était-on proche à ce point ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ma mémoire cesse de fonctionner ? J'avais besoin de me souvenir ! Je voulais me souvenir ! Que m'était-il arrivé ?

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas Dumbledore quitter ma chambre. Je ne fus tirée de mes pensées que lorsqu'on ouvrit de nouveau le lourd panneau de bois et que le jeune homme appelé Lucius fasse son entrée. Il était toujours aussi raide que lorsqu'il m'avait laissée quelque jour auparavant et il ne vint pas s'installer à côté de moi mais contre le mur en face.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des chambres individuelles ici.. J'imagine que c'est pour les cas les plus graves.. Personne n'a envie de sentir l'odeur du sang, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement décontracté.

« Tu es revenu. » Soufflai-je avec soulagement.

« On dirait bien. » Soupira-t-il en serrant les dents.

« J'avais peur que tu ne partes à jamais... » Murmurai-je en baissant la tête, mes yeux se brouillant de larmes. Je ne me rappelai que trop bien le sentiment d'abandon.

« Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu t'étais de nouveau blessée. » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. « De toute façon qu'est ce que ça change que je sois là ou non ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. »

« Je sais juste que tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi ! » Fis-je avec le plus d'assurance possible.

Ce ne fus apparemment pas suffisant car il se retourna pour cacher son visage. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Je ne savais que faire pour le consoler mais, laissant mon instinct parler, je me levai et me plaquai contre son dos, enlaçant sa taille. Ceci dut le surprendre car il se retourna et me serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolée... » Sanglotai-je, blottie contre lui et il me serra encore davantage contre lui.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, Rose... » Chuchota-t-il avant de me relâcher et de me regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai besoin que tu retrouves la mémoire. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé... »

« C'est pas si facile, tu sais. » Lui souris-je tristement. « J'ai l'impression qu'on a scellé ma mémoire... »

« C'est de ma faute. » Dit-il avec regret. « J'étais avec toi environ quatre heures avant qu'on te retrouve. J'aurais du me rendre compte que ce n'était pas normal que tu ne sois pas avec nous... Je croyais que tu réfléchissais et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Si j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, ni toi ni Severus ne seriez dans cet état. »

« Lucius.. » L'appelai-je et il leva les yeux pour les planter dans les miens. L'émotion les avait de nouveau envahi. Il baissait de nouveau la garde face à moi. « Tu n'y es pour rien, j'en suis sure. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir. »

« Mais si tu étais morte... »

« Mais je ne le suis pas. » Le coupai-je. « Je suis là et j'ai besoin de toi, que tu me rappelles qui je suis. »

Il hocha la tête en silence et me reconduisit jusqu'à mon lit où je m'allongeai. Je le vis retirer ses chaussures avec surprise et me faire signe de me pousser. Il vint s'installer à côté de moi et me serra contre lui.

« On a toujours plus ou oins dormi comme ça. Tu es Roslynne Beauregard. Tu as dix-sept ans tout comme moi. Moi je suis Lucius Malfoy, ton cousin. On a grandi ensemble et quand je dis ensemble, je veux dire qu'on s'est vu absolument tous les jours depuis notre naissance à Poudlard comme chez nous. Poudlard c'est le château dans lequel nous nous trouvons où nous apprenons à faire de la magie. L'établissement est divisé en quatre Maisons. Tu es à Serdaigle, la maison des sages et des érudits. Tu es assez populaire parmi les tiens mais tu ne restes jamais avec eux. Avec toi là-bas il y a ta meilleure amie, Katharina. » Expliqua-t-il avec patience.

« Katharina ? » Demandai-je. « Ça me dit quelque chose... »

« Pas étonnant, elle est inoubliable ! » Rit Lucius. « Mais tu es plus souvent avec nous qu'avec elle. Nous c'est Severus et moi. On est à Serpentard, la maison des sorciers de Sang-Purs et des rusés. Futurs maîtres du monde, arnaqueurs, tout ça provient de chez nous ou presque, il existe quelque brebis égaré. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Je suis plus ou moins le chef de cette Maison et à force de venir avec moi, tu y es intégrée. Tu y gagnes quelques connections et des protecteurs.. En général. Sinon tu as des amis parmi les Gryffondor, les fonceurs. Réfléchissent jamais ceux-là mais apparemment tu aimes bien certains d'entre eux. C'est probablement l'un d'entre eux qui t'a attaqué. »

« Un Gryffondor ? » M'étonnai-je. « Mais pourquoi si ce sont mes amis ? »

Lucius renifla avec dédain. « Tu parles d'amis... Voilà le topo. Pour le moment je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te voir. Tous les autres élèves sont suspectés. A part Severus... » Son regard se perdit au loin.

« Severus est un ami précieux pour nous je suppose. » Conclus-je.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'avais juré de l'aider à se protéger des Gryffondor qui le martyrisaient mais visiblement ils ont trouvé d'autres moyens pour l'atteindre... Et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort quand il s'est effondré à côté de toi alors que je pensais qu'il te soignait. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne se réveille que dans quelques années. » Dit-il tristement.

« Des années ? » M'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

« Elle dit que sa magie a besoin de se stabiliser. Le rituel est ancien et demande d'immenses sacrifices. Il n'y avait que ça pour te sauver. »

« Puis-je le voir ? » Réclamai-je.

« Reste ici je vais demander à Madame Pomfresh. » Répondit Lucius en souriant mélancoliquement.

Il se leva, remis ses chaussures et m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir. Je l'entendis interpeller l'infirmière d'un ton infiniment plus froid que celui qu'il employait avec moi à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Sa voix était pleine d'arrogance et contenait une pointe de mépris qui me mis mal à l'aise pour son interlocutrice. Il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté pensais-je.

Il revint et attendit d'avoir fermé la porte pour me sourire tendrement. Il me tendit une chemise et un pantalon que j'enfilai sans rechigner tandis qu'il était de nouveau sorti pour ne pas me gêner. Aussi proche que nous soyons, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi et il me semblait qu'il pensait la même chose. Je finis par ouvrir la porte et le trouvais dehors, appuyé contre le mur. Un étroit couloir menait à une grande salle dans laquelle s'alignaient de nombreux lits.

« L'infirmerie ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« La section « petits bobos ». Toi tu as le service des stars ! » Me sourit-il. « C'est la porte juste là. » M'indiqua-t-il en montrant la pote de la chambre voisine à la mienne.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je poussai le battant et trouvai un lit blanc sur lequel un garçon de mon âge semblait dormir.

Severus...


	15. Chapter 15: Absence

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée des 15h55 de retard mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon petit ordi qui se meurt cruellement et qui **

**1. S'amuse à supprimer chaque chapitre que j'écris.**

**2. Plante toutes les deux minutes**

**Voici donc ce que j'ai pu faire récemment. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, il est un peu ennuyeux mais bon, Rose ne peut pas mourir tout le temps!**

**Bref, je dédicace ce chapitre à mes plus fidèles lectrices que j'aime de tout coeur!**

**J'ai glissé quelques références à Tara Duncan, pour ceux qui les ont lu ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre _13 : Tu n'es plus là._**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochain update:** Aux alentours du 31 mai**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

_« Quand le jour, me réveille,_

_et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats,_

_Le vide est le même,_

_Tu n'es plus là._

_Dans mon demi-sommeil,_

_Je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas_

_plus rien n'est pareil,_

_quand tu n'es plus là. »_

Tu n'es plus là, Amel Bent

Severus...

Le nom du jeune homme s'échappa de mes lèvres comme une lente complainte. Le garçon devant moi ne semblait avoir d'humain que le nom. J'aurais pu me féliciter quand son ancien visage me revint mais j'étais trop choquée. Dans mes souvenirs le garçon avait eu des cheveux noirs épais et brillants tombant jusqu'à ses épaules, des yeux noirs captivants et une peau diaphane.

Or devant moi se trouvait un cadavre ou tout comme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus ternes et cassants. Ses paupières presque translucides cachaient ses prunelles si obscures. Sa peau, presque transparente se tendait sur ses os et tournait presque grise. Autour de lui bourdonnaient des machines moldues comme sorcières, toutes indiquant des chiffres et des runes incompréhensibles.

Immobile comme une statue de sel, je fixais le macabre tableau que tout ceci formait. Un frisson me parcourut et les bras de Lucius m'entourèrent avec douceur. Je me retournai et enfouis mon visage dans son torse, mes genoux menaçant de céder sous mon poids.

« Rose, ça va aller ? » S'inquiéta mon cousin en se baissant, me permettant de m'asseoir à genoux.

D'énormes sanglots s'échappaient de mes lèvres tandis que des sillons de larmes creusaient mes joues. J'étais la cause de l'état de ce garçon. Il s'était sacrifié pour me sauver. C'était la culpabilité que m'inspirait cette idée qui formait une boule dans ma gorge, me privant d'air. Ne savais-je que répandre le mal ? Inquiéter puis blesser Lucius, plonger Severus dans un coma.

« Rose ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle Madame Pomfresh ? » Demanda Lucius en se détachant un peu de moi et en relevant mon menton.

Je plongeais mes yeux inondés de larmes dans ses prunelles inquiètes et tentai de parler en vain, mes sanglots m'arrachant d'impressionnants hoquets qui m'empêchaient de parler. Il avait un air désemparé et essuya une de mes joues de l'un de ses doigts fins, caressant ma peau au passage.

« Rose, tu n'y es pour rien. » Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille. « Severus a décidé de lui-même de te donner son énergie. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie que tu pleures et que tu gâches cette seconde chance qu'il t'a offerte. La seule chose que tu peux faire pour lui aujourd'hui c'est de retrouver la mémoire pour que l'on puisse traquer ceux qui l'ont poussé à de telles extrémités. Et une fois qu'on les aura retrouvés, je les tuerai. » Sa voix se fit plus dure, plus sèche à la fin de la tirade.

« Mais tu m'avais dit que tu savais qui avait fait ça ? » Balbutiai-je. « Tu m'avais dit que c'était un Gryffondor... »

« J'ai des doutes. » Répondit-il en m'attirant contre lui, de telle sorte que nous nous retrouvâmes mon dos contre son torse, tous deux en face du lit de Severus. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes. »

« Qui est-ce selon toi ? » Demandai-je, hésitante.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore temps de te le dire, désolé Rose. » S'excusa-t-il et je hochai la tête. Il avait sûrement raison.

En fait il n'avait pas seulement _sûrement_ raison. Il avait raison. Point. Je devais mettre tout en œuvre pour venger Severus et pour me venger moi. Et je savais ce que je devais faire.

Tout d'abord je devais cesser de subir le monde, d'être la victime de la colère des autres. Cesser de me réfugier auprès des autres comme une enfant. Je devais me battre. M'endurcir. Et je savais que je n'aurais de cesse de traquer ceux qui m'avaient blessée. Et pour tout cela, il fallait que je retrouve la mémoire de façon permanente.

« Lucius, il me faut des noms. » Déclarai-je, sans appel en m'éloignant de lui.

« Rose.. » Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Il venait de comprendre. « Sirius Black. » Grogna-t-il et je hochai la tête.

Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien d'autre que la peur, le respect et un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Je fermai les yeux. Si c'était lui qui m'avait attaqué, il en paierait le prix. Cette certitude réchauffa mon cœur, m'emplissant d'une sensation que je reconnut comme de la détermination.

« J'espère pour lui qu'il saura me prouver que ce n'est pas lui. Parce que sinon, je ferai de sa vie un Enfer. » Assénai-je, ma voix claquant comme un fouet dans l'atmosphère lourde et presque silencieuse de la chambre.

Je me tournais et, doucement, j'allais m'asseoir aux côtés de Severus. Je caressai doucement son visage, je désirai tant son réveil. La peau sous ma main était glaciale mais étonnement douce. Je m'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit sèche, digne de son apparence. Me penchant légèrement, je soufflai un serment à mon sauveur endormi. Une promesse que je tiendrai coûte que coûte.

Puis je me relevai, me tenant la plus droite possible et mes muscles crièrent leur désaccord. Mes récentes blessures m'avaient affaiblies. Euphémisme du millénaire. Soit.

« Lucius ? » Interpellai-je mon ami qui regardait par la fenêtre, visiblement dans le but de m'accorder un peu d'intimité.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » M'interrogea-t-il en retour.

« Quand puis-je quitter l'infirmerie ? »

Ma question sembla le surprendre. « Euh je suppose dès que Madame Pomfresh jugera que tu es remise physiquement. Dumbledore a accepté que tu restes dans les appartements des Préfets en Chefs le temps que la mémoire te revienne. Heureusement, Evans préfère le dortoir des Gryffons. On ne sera pas obligé de la supporter. »

« Evans ? » M'étonnai-je. Le nom avait été évoqué le jour de mon réveil. Madame Pomfresh avait dit à Lucius qu'il devait faire une ronde avec Miss Evans.

« Mon homologue Gryffondor. » Répondit-il et son dégoût évident pour la jeune fille me surprit. Le Serpentard était si doux avec moi, étais-je privilégiée ou était-il, comme je le pensais, quelqu'un d'adorable ? Je remis cette interrogation à plus tard. J'avais à faire.

« Puis-je te demander un immense service ? » Me risquai-je en posant ma main sur son avant-bras.

« Demande-moi et je m'exécuterai. » Fit-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur qui me fit bondir le plus loin possible de lui. « Je plaisante, Rose. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te draguer, tu es ma cousine, par Merlin ! C'était une boutade. »

Honteuse, je me rapprochai de lui. J'avais tendance à occulter un peu le côté « cousin », comme depuis toujours. Cette pensée me fit me raidir. Je me souvenais de cela ! C'était une connaissance fugace qui ne s'accompagnait d'aucune image. Une constatation que j'avais déjà dû faire et qui m'était revenue comme par magie !

Et je pouvais comprendre cette tendance à occulter ce fait. En effet, la douceur, la tendresse de Lucius n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un petit-ami. Mais le lien entre nous me semblait bien plus complexe. Tout en lui indiquait une enfance compliquée. Un souvenir me me vint, maigre parcelle de ma mémoire qui me revenait au compte-goutte.

J'étais assise avec un Lucius âgé d'environ sept ans et nous parlions de son balai qu'il avait eu le matin même pour son anniversaire. D'un coup les portes s'ouvrirent et une vieille femme brune entra dans la pièce, le visage tordu de rage. Elle se saisit de mon cousin et se mit à hurler, les yeux brûlants de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Lucius ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'étudier ! » Tonna la vieillarde.

« J'ai fini de lire mon livre, Miss Hedgecombe. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Et tes cours d'étiquette, tu les as appris ? » Rétorqua l'autre. « Vas-y et ne reviens que lorsque tu ne seras plus un sauvage ! Et vous, Miss Beauregard, vous feriez mieux d'étudier l'histoire des familles au Sang-Pur aux lieu de batifoler ! Soyez certains que vos parents seront prévenus ! »

Cela signifiait presque une mise à mort. Lucius et moi serions puni de notre insouciance. Nos parents ne nous adressaient la parole que pour nous déverser des sermons sur nos missions d'héritiers. Et dans le cas de Lucius, pour lancer quelques Doloris quand il les décevait. Et nous savions que le soir même, la nuit serait troublée par ses hurlements.

« Rose ? » Fit Lucius, me ramenant à la réalité. Je le fixais et trouvais dans ses yeux cette étincelle de souffrance, un regard presque hanté. Nous nous étions jurés de nous protéger.

« Des souvenirs qui me reviennent. » Dis-je, encore troublée. Ce simple souvenir était atrocement douloureux. Petite, je me sentais tellement impuissante de le laisser partir ainsi ! « Un souvenir d'enfance. Qui était cette Miss Hedgecombe ? »

« Ma nurse. Mes parents n'avaient ni le temps ni la patience requise pour s'occuper de moi et l'avaient engagée car elle s'était chargée de l'éducation d'Éléonore Parkinson, la mère de Robert Parkinson qui est un étudiant de Serpentard qui a notre âge. Dès nos quatre ans, elle a été notre préceptrice, elle nous apprenait l'étiquette, le savoir-vivre et l'histoire des lignées de Sang-Pur. Elle nous mettait des coups de canne quand on était insolent. Elle a été renvoyée quand elle t'a giflée tellement fort qu'elle t'a assommée. On avait neuf ans. »

« Mon souvenir la concernait. » Déclarai-je.

« Pas le meilleur, donc. » Déduit Lucius. « Je pense que si tu entends parler de ton passé tu peux récupérer des souvenirs. Veux-tu qu'on essaie ? »

Je lui souris. C'était une bonne idée. Ne quittant pas la chambre de Severus, j'allais m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient. Lucius s'assit sur un autre, le regard un peu perdu dans le vague. Je lui laissais quelques minutes pour qu'il réfléchisse.

Soudain, il s'anima. « Tu es née d'Amélia et de Caliban Beauregard d'Aquitaine dans le village de Tagon en France le 13 août 1759. Tu as grandi chez moi à Malfoy Manor car tes parents estimaient que la France n'était pas assez riche en aristocrate pour trouver le futur mari de leur fille unique. Dès sept ans nous avons assisté aux rallyes organisés par la noblesse pour que nouions des liens. A onze ans nous sommes arrivés ici, à Poudlard. »

« Je me rappelle ! » M'exclamai-je. « On était terrifiés parce que tout nous paressait immense. Mais tu m'avais fait jurer de ne pas montrer ma peur alors je me suis retenue ! »

« En effet. » Confirma Lucius. « Mais pas pour longtemps. Dès que tu as appris qu'on n'allait pas être dans la même maison, tu as un peu pleuré. Mais à part moi, personne n'a vu. Tu t'es toujours révélée excellente dans l'art de te dissimuler , de disparaître aux yeux des autres. Quand tu ne veux pas être vue, il est quasiment impossible de te trouver ! Bref, t t'es vite révélée meilleure que tout le monde partout SAUF en potions et en sortilèges. Le premier parce que Severus est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs potionnistes que Poudlard, pourtant très prestigieuse, ait connu. Le second parce que Lily Evans a mis le paquet pour être la meilleure quelque part. Au fil des années tu as développé quelques... relations au sein de toutes les maisons mais on te voit rarement sans quelques Serpentards et tu es toujours avec nous pour les repas ou presque. Voilà le topo. Ah et tu as eu une brève relation avec Sirius Black, une ordure comme il en existe peu. Lui et sa bande ont décidé, à votre rupture, de te pourrir la vie. Des souvenirs ? »

A vrai dire, c'était la tempête dans mon crâne. Quelques bribes de souvenirs fugaces hantaient mon cerveau mais rien de bien mirobolant. Quelques cours, le visage disgracieux d'Evans et, le temps d'un éclair, j'avais cru me souvenir du visage de Sirius, vite disparu. Me restait juste l'impression de deux prunelles bouillonnant de rage et de haine et, instinctivement, j'avais enlacé mes genoux, les plaçant contre mon cœur, ma conception d'une bonne protection.

Lucius vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon siège, leva mon visage et caressa ma joue, chassant une larme que je n'avais guère senti couler. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude et sondaient les miens.

« Ecoute-moi, tu ne risques absolument rien ici, je suis avec toi et je te protège. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Et Sirius Black ? » Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Je te l'ai dit, il ne peut pas venir jusqu'ici. Et même si il essayait, il n'y arriverait pas. Ta chambre a subi un sort d'Intrusus. Un sort diablement puissant développé par ta famille. Je l'ai mis en place. Si ce sale traître à son sang essaie, ne serait-ce que d'entrer, Madame Pomfresh et moi serons prévenus ! » S'énerva Lucius, le regard meurtrier.

« Traître à son sang ? » Répétai-je, ce nom évoquant quelque chose en moi.

« Désolé. Une vieille habitude. » S'excusa mon cousin. « Si l'on en croit nos parents (ça vaut ce que ça vaut), la société est divisée en quatre catégories. Les Sang-Purs en sont la classe dominante. Toi et moi sommes des Sang-Purs c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas une goutte de sang moldu dans nos veines. Ensuite viennent les Sang-Mêlés. Ils sont plus ou moins moitié/moitié et ce statut est irréversible. Même après quatre générations de mariage avec des Sang-Purs. En derniers viennent les Né-Moldus qui ne possèdent pas de sang magique et sur qui le pouvoir tombe comme la misère sur le pauvre monde, et les traîtres à leur sang, des Sang-Purs qui fréquentent assidûment les moldus et les Né-Moldus. »

« Tu ne peux pas croire de telles choses ! » M'indignai-je. « C'est complètement idiot ! »

Mon cousin me fit taire d'un geste de la main. « Je sais. » M'assura-t-il avec douceur pour me rassurer. « Je n'ai jamais cru à ces balivernes mais il arrive, quand je m'énerve, que j'en vienne à insulter ceux que je n'apprécie pas. Comme Evans, Lupin, Black, Potter et leur serpillière, Pettigrow. Ces cinq là sont pathétiques. Potter et Black sont un peu la honte de la société aristocratique parce que ce sont des Sang-Purs qui fréquentent des Né-Moldus et les rumeurs de mariage entre Potter et Evans ont scandalisé ta mère au point qu'elle a été voir Charlus et Dorea Potter pour leur hurler dessus. Black a lui été déshérité au profit de son frère, Regulus, l'un de nos amis. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu t'éprends d'un Black, évite la cabot galeux de la famille, fais moi plaisir. »

« Euh, je vais faire ce que je peux. » Promis-je.


	16. Chapter 16: Fight

**Hello!**

**Je sais, je sais, je poste deux jours en avance mais vaut mieux en avance qu'en retard, non!**

**Je vous informe, je HAIS ce chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire autrement donc il reste tel quel. Il est nul mais je me rattraperai!**

**Je le dédicace à deux personnes qui comptent immensément pour moi, Ausland et Yourdarkrose! Je vous aime les filles ;)**

**Le prochain update se fera tard à cause des premières épreuves du BAC! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ^^'**

**Enjoy!**

**Gwen**

* * *

**Chapitre _15 : A new fight_**_  
_

_**Nom**: The Slytherin Lioness_

_**Résumé:** "Elle était la Reine des Serdaigle, leur phare dans la nuit. Elle était la soeur des Serpentard, une des leurs malgré tout. Et elle était sous la protection des Maraudeurs, Tigresse parmi les Lions. Elle était toi et moi."  
_

_**Attention:** Cette fic est aussi ancrée dans les romans que possible mais j'avais besoin de Lucius et Narcissa et à vrai dire, tous les Mangemorts, donc Lucius est à Poudlard en même année que Lily, James et Severus!_

_**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi (sauf **Roslynne, Katharina et Gab** évidemment!) tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling que je remercie de tout mon coeur!_

**Prochain update: **Aux alentours du 5 juillet, j'ai le BAC cette année les amis!**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : A new fight

« _I betrayed myself when I let others have their way  
But I am holding on, my finger on the pulls  
The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

But people don't like when you put up a fight  
And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine

I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive  
Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
Standing on the edge, am I better off dead? »

Fight, Icon for Hire (Scripted)

Je fus autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie le lundi matin. Madame Pomfresh avait tenu à me garder le temps nécessaire à ce que la plupart de mes blessures se referment complètement et j'avais profité de ce temps qui m'était accordé loin du monde pour dormir et reprendre des forces. Car il allait me falloir toute l'énergie possible pour traquer celui qui avait manqué de me tuer et avait affaibli Severus.

Lucius avait continué de me rendre visite régulièrement mais il paraissait de plus en plus irrité. Selon lui, personne n'avait vu quelqu'un dans le couloir où se trouvait ma chambre et personne n'avait noté l'absence d'un élève au festin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le rejoindre dans sa traque mortelle.

Le lundi matin, je me préparais dans la salle de bain, m'interrogeant pour la millième fois sur la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un avait jugé qu'un miroir serait superflu. Tandis que j'attachais mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Lucius entra d'un pas souple et délicat. Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander si l'un de nous n'avait pas été adopté car nous semblions être de parfaits opposés. Avec ses lumineux cheveux blonds à la limite de l'argenté, ses yeux couleur d'acier et ses traits si délicats, on l'aurait cru sorti d'un rêve. Or j'étais bien plus petite que lui, atteignant à peine son épaule, ma peau était hâlée, presque mate et mes cheveux étaient presque noirs. Le contraste entre nous devait être frappant.

« Tu es prête, Rose ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

« Je serais prête s'ils avaient daigné mettre un miroir dans cette pièce ! Sérieusement, comment veux-tu que je sache si je peux sortir ? » Grommelai-je, tentant de cacher mon appréhension à l'idée de devoir affronter le monde extérieur.

Cependant, ma réplique parut déranger Lucius qui détourna le regard et qui, sans un mot, me tendit galamment le bras.

« Me permettriez-vous de vous accompagner gente dame ? » Me demanda-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour au vu de la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce.

« Lucius, que se passe-t-il ? » M'inquiétai-je. Comment l'évocation d'un simple miroir avait-elle pu avoir un tel effet sur mon cousin ?

Il se posta face à moi et me regarda fixement comme s'il tentait de sonder mon esprit. Fermant les yeux, il posa sa main sur ma joue et se mit à murmurer une formule que je ne saisis pas. Une intense chaleur se propagea sur ma peau et après quelque seconde d'inspection, Lucius sourit.

« Nous pouvons y aller. » Déclara-t-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

« Que viens-tu de faire ? » Demandai-je, inquiète.

« Rien de bien grave, je vérifiais ton état. » Répondit-il et je sus qu'il me mentait.

Pourquoi Lucius me mentirait-il ? N'étions nous pas proches ? Que venait-il de faire à mon visage ? Autant de questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses tant qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Sachant qu'il ne me dirait pas la vérité pour le moment et ayant confiance en lui, je me résignais à attendre.

Je le suivis en dehors de la pièce et traversai avec lui l'infirmerie. Il y avait là une dizaine de personnes. Un garçon âgé d'environ douze ans était allongé sur un lit et paraissait vaguement sonné. Autour de lui deux filles plus âgées ne cessaient de lui demander comment il allait et le maternaient. En face de lui, une fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses mains couvertes de cloques qui selon elle avaient été causées par un accident en potion. Un homme corpulent se tordait les mains à côté d'elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. D'autres filles le fusillaient du regard pendant que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de la blessée.

L'homme se retourna, apparemment mal à l'aise et son regard tomba sur moi. Sa bouche forma un « o » de surprise et il se rua dans ma direction tandis que les filles se mirent à chuchoter frénétiquement en nous regardant, mal à l'aise, je me cachais légèrement derrière Lucius.

« Miss Beauregard ! » S'exclama l'homme et je le regardai d'un œil vaguement paniqué. Il ne me semblait pas le connaître. Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota. « Je suis au courant de votre... Mésaventure, je suis le professeur Slughorn. » Puis se redressant. « Il est bon de vous savoir hors de l'infirmerie. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous revoir prochainement ? J'avoue que les cours sans vous et sans Monsieur Snape sont bien insipides. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un hochement de tête navré.

La foule de question me submergea et Lucius vint me prêter main forte. « Je suis navré professeur mais je crois que Roslynne est encore un peu sonnée de l'attaque qu'elle a subi, je me permets donc de répondre à sa place. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel et je lui jetai un regard plein de gratitude. « Malheureusement non, Roslynne ne sera pas des nôtres pendant quelques semaines dû à son état et à l'épreuve qu'elle a dû traverser. D'ailleurs, nous souhaiterions rentrer, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'attirer davantage l'attention sur elle. » Et sans attendre un mot du professeur, il me conduisit vers la porte.

Le trajet fut rapide même s'il était évident que mon cousin évitait les couloirs trop fréquentés et fusillait du regard les rares élèves qui osaient me regarder. Auprès de lui, son bras autour de mes épaules, je me sentais soutenue et protégée. Malgré cela, je gardais mes yeux rivés au sol, j'avais peur de croiser Sirius Black ou en tout cas les yeux pleins de haine que j'associais à son nom.

Le Serpentard m'ouvrit une porte/portrait et j'entrai dans un salon lumineux qui m'était vaguement familier. Mais ce ne fut que quand j'entrais dans la chambre et posais mes affaires qu'un souvenir me revint. Je me rappelais me réveiller dans ce lit, endolorie et voir Lucius et Severus sortir.

_Je m'étais prise un coup de patte dans le visage. Des griffes avaient fait couler mon sang. Je touchai la peau tendre et eus un haut-le-cœur de sentir d'énormes boursouflures sur ma peau d'ordinaire si lisse. D'horribles cicatrices qui me défiguraient, je le savais. Je sentis mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. Je pouvais, certes, me réjouir d'être en vie, mais j'avais désormais le visage d'un monstre. Ma seule consolation fut que l'une des quatre griffes de Remus avait préféré ma gorge à mon visage._

_ Deux mains douces se posèrent sur les miennes qui caressaient mes plaies et je fus surprise de trouver les yeux de Severus au lieu de ceux de Lucius. Des yeux doux, rassurants. Ses longs doigts enserrèrent mes poignets et les firent descendre contre mes flancs puis il m'attira dans une étreinte protectrice, me permettant ainsi de cacher mes larmes. Ses bras enlaçaient ma taille et je me surpris à me détendre contre lui, à enfouir mon visage dans ses robes noires, consciente de mes actes cette fois-ci._

_Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille. « Tu sais Rose, je te promets que d'ici un an maximum, je créerai un baume ou un philtre qui effacera les cicatrices. Je te le promets. Ne pleure pas Rose. »_

La force de ce souvenir me fit me figer. Je me rappelais l'élan de gratitude et d'amour que j'avais ressenti pour Severus ce jour-là. Un doute s'empara soudain de moi et mes mains allèrent de nouveau sur mon visage et sentirent encore une fois la peau dont la texture variait. Et comme la première fois, la peur du regard des autres fit monter les larmes.

Cependant, avec elle vint une réalisation : je n'avais pas rendu justice à Severus, non content de m'avoir sauvé la vie le soir de l'attaque, il avait précédemment tenté de m'aider avec ses cicatrices dont j'ignorais plus la provenance. Il avait été là pour moi et j'espérais de toutes mes forces lui avoir rendu la pareille.

« Rose, » M'appela Lucius juste derrière moi. « tout va bien ?

« Oui. » Soufflai-je. « Juste un souvenir. » Je me tournai vers lui. « Tu as caché mes cicatrices, n'est ce pas ? A l'infirmerie. »

« Oui. » Avoua-t-il. « Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas que les autres puissent les voir. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demandai-je. « Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais attaquée je suppose ? » Ma voix dérapa vers la fin malgré l'assurance que j'avais tenté d'y insuffler.

« Assieds-toi. » Me proposa Lucius en me poussant gentiment afin que je m'assoies sur son lit et qu'il ne fasse de même. « Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Sirius Black ? »

« Heureusement, déjà que je ne me souviens plus de rien, si je me mets à oublier, s'en est fini de moi ! » Plaisantai-je mais mon cousin ne sourit pas. « Tu m'as dit que j'étais sortie avec et qu'après notre rupture ses amis m'avaient persécutée. C'est eux n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je en frissonnant. Comment pouvaient-ils autant me haïr ?

« Il me semble que c'était un accident. » Répondit Lucius doucement. « Il y a quelques mois tu as recommencé à voir Black, mais en secret. Même le meilleur ami de Sirius, James Potter, ne savait pas qu'il te revoyait et continuait à te haïr. Toujours est-il que Black et toi vous êtes disputés et assez violemment. Severus m'a dit que tu lui vais confié que tu avais reçu une lettre que tu as crue de Black et que tu t'es ruée à la volière pour l'envoyer. Or c'était la pleine lune et un des amis de Potter, Lupin, qui semble t'apprécier, est un loup-garou. Tu l'as croisé et seule la présence de Severus non loin de là t'a sauvée. Si tout ou presque a pu être guéri, tes cicatrices ne semblent pas vouloir disparaître. »

Je restais silencieuse à la fin du récit. Cela faisait beaucoup à intégrer. Plus le temps passait et plus la liste de mes dettes envers Severus s'allongeait tandis qu'il me tardait de pouvoir faire face à mes bourreaux. Quoique selon Lucius, le dénommé Lupin et moi étions amis. Lupin. Ce nom m'évoquait le visage fatigué mais doux d'un garçon qui portait un fardeau trop lourd pour lui.

« Qui m'a envoyé la lettre ? » Fut la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit pour rompre le silence pesant sur la pièce. « Tu as dit que je croyais la lettre de Black ce qui signifie que tu sais qu'elle ne venait pas de lui. »

Mon interlocuteur sembla extrêmement gêné et mit du temps à répondre. « La lettre venait de Severus... »

Il continua de parler mais je ne l'écoutai plus car de nouveau un souvenir me vint. Une écriture précise et fine. Des mots doux et caressants. Une supplique, une demande de pardon. ET caché derrière non pas un Sirius qui ne ressentait aucun regret mais un Severus qui s'excusait... Mais de quoi ?

« Lucius ? » L'appelai-je, ne me rendant pas compte que je venais de le couper en pleine phrase. « Dans la lettre de Severus il s'excusait. De quoi ? »

« Je suppose qu'il s'agissait du fait que quand toi et Sirius avez rompu, vous vous êtes fait la tête. Enfin lui surtout. Et il s'en voulait. » Répondit mon cousin en haussant les épaules.

« S'en voulait de quoi ? » Fis-je, curieuse. « Et quel est le lien entre ma rupture et notre dispute ? »

« J'y viens. Un jour d'été, après les examens, Black et ses amis ont décidé de s'attaquer à leur souffre-douleur préféré, Severus. Tu l'as défendu et il l'a assez mal pris. Premièrement, il était trop fier pour te remercier et ensuite, il avait peur des représailles de la part de la bande des Maraudeurs comme on les appelle. Elles n'ont pas tardé puisque Black rompait avec toi deux heures après. Il te demandait pardon de t'avoir lâchée. »

« Il s'en voulait de m'avoir protégée ? » M'étonnai-je, incrédule. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague !

« Oui. Du Severus tout craché... Bien qu'il soit trop fier pour l'admettre. »

Le regard de Lucius s'était voilé et je posais une main sur son bras, tentant de lui transmettre ma sympathie. Il m'arrivait d'oublier que lui aussi subissait l'absence d'un être cher et devait en plus supporter mes questions d'amnésique. Je lui souris tendrement. Nous allions nous en sortir.


End file.
